Eyes of the Heart
by Xyjah
Summary: Due to an accident Doumyoji Tsukasa has been temporaily blinded. Makino Tsukushi is head of the Eitoku therapy for the blind clinic, who has a distaste of men due to her past. When she is called on to be his companion will she help him or will he help her
1. Chapter 1 The Interview

**_Eyes of the Heart_**  
  
**Author notes:** Ok this is my first fanfic; I have really been inspired by so many of the authors on this site. I hope you enjoy. It is kinda like an alternate universe set in the HDY universe (if u can figure that out)  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters; I am just a single writer showing her appreciation of the time and effort it took to create such a wonderful series.  
  
**Chapter one:** _The Interview_  
  
_Bing-bling_ ... Long well manicured hands reach over and turn on the touch screen picture-com revealing a young not quite ugly but not quite pretty face of a girl.  
  
"Doumyoji-sama, the young lady from the Eitoku clinic is here."  
  
"Thank you Aika, please send her up."  
  
With that said off went the screen. Doumyoji Kaeda, one of the most feared and wealthiest women in Japan, is lost in thought. The primary concern at this moment is the young lady on her way to the office for an interview. If the young girl proves to be worth the time and effort spent on her than she would have a very well paying job and a good reference for her next assignment. Anything with the Doumyoji name on it, whether business documents or a grocery list, always got immediate attention.  
  
Kaeda reaches for a file bearing the name _Makino Tsukushi_ and begins to flip through the various pages as she had done many times before.  
  
**Name:** Makino Tsukushi  
  
**Age:** 19  
  
**Education:** Graduated from Eitoku University. The first of her age to get a certification  
in therapy for the blind. She is now currently the head of  
that department in the Eitoku medical clinic located on campus.  
  
As she continues to read through the file she begins to think that her credentials are close or similar to the previous candidates. All top of their class or heads of some department, all...failures. She closes the file and reaches for another one, bearing the same name but, stamped _Confidential Investigation Report_. Now this report contained the real reason why she was now having an interview in a few minutes with the young girl.  
  
Inside, the report contained much more personal data.  
  
**Family background:** A very conservative and poor family who struggled to put her into the most prestigious university. The father has been known to have a problem with gambling that has led to the family finances being drained on more than one occasion. The mother has had odd jobs now and than, but is determined to keep her daughter in school.

**Friends:** Matsuoka Yuki, a collage student working part-time at a karaoke bar as a waitress. Aoike Kazuya, a college student, whose parents recently came into a little money putting him slightly above lower-high class.  
  
Kaeda continues to scan her report until her eyes reach the part that aided in her decision.  
  
**Personal Observations:** Makino Tsukushi has a distaste of men. Outside of work and family she has been seen with one member of the opposite sex, this one being the friend named Kazuya. Any attempts made in engaging the girl have been met with both polite and rude rejection. Possible cause is unknown; subject may suffer from possible self-esteem problems.  
  
After reading this Kaeda knew that she had the perfect candidate. The girl was both well educated, and because of her self-esteem issues most likely to be easily manipulated. She had sent various agents to try and entice the young girl, but it was quite obvious that she had no interest in men. All the agents employed for the purpose of testing the girl were "hot" as the young women of the day would deem them. Most of which were actual models for one of her company's clothing-line ventures.  
  
Yes she would do very well in her assistance with her ... problem, Kaeda made a grimace. Now this problem was a young man who will one day be the heir to one of the most powerful companies in, not only Japan but, the whole of Asia, and parts of the US, Doumyoji Tsukasa. But this young man is also temporarily...blind. She sighed at the thought of this child in his current weak state. And if it is one thing Kaeda hated more than gold-digging women, she hated a weak man even more. And she refused to let her son be just that.  
  
She had groomed him to be the young powerhouse he was now, even though such ambitions had left him hating her in its wake. It was all for the sake of the company...no for her son. (It can be interchangeable) Her son was very strong willed with an uncontrollable temper and that temper had gotten worse since his accident. But it also showed to Kaeda that her son was slowly losing his edge. If he can not control his temper now, then ... no she would stop it here and now.  
  
So Kaeda began to seek out companions to not only help him with his condition but also weave a pattern of reliance on the one _person_ he will need until his arranged marriage was carried through. And that _person_ was her, his mother. The plan was simple, insert a "friend" have said friend betray son, son than comes to her and she picks up the pieces. With that thought in mind she begins to reminisce about some of the past candidates.  
  
Each companion was carefully chosen; at first they were all males. Of which did not last long, each would turn in his resignation because of the physical abuse they suffered. Next she began to hire women, which her son would not lay a hand on. Thank God his sister had taught him early on that violence against women was never acceptable. But so far each of the women chosen had failed horribly.  
  
The first girl, Asai, was a prissy young lady, with a voice of a cat in heat, yet was in possession of outstanding credentials even attending the same university with as Makino. But once hired was quickly let go, it turns out that her son had developed extremely sensitive hearing, causing him to demand Asai's immediate departure.  
  
The second young lady was a Miss Umi, who at first seemed was well meaning, always caring and out going. She and Tsukasa were getting a long very well for about a week and a half and it was decided that the girl should be tested because of certain tendencies she displayed. One of the "special" agents was sent to go and show Miss Umi a "good" time. It is amazing the things a little wine mix with a little drug, Kaeda liked to call "loose lips", does to one of little or no will. Miss Umi revealed to a complete stranger that she had sought employment with Doumyoji Kaeda for the expressed purposes of "grooming" a rich husband. Miss, and she use the term Miss casually, Umi then spoke of that 'witch of a mother thinking she could control her and how she would show her once she became the wife of her son. Yes that witch of a mother would be shipped off to a nursing home at the slightest, cough. Oh yes she would tell her husband that it would be for the best. And of course my Tuskasa will back me seeing as how he hates her too.' All of this little conversation was recorded. The little fool even went so far as to use his first name as if they were already more than friends and she had him wrapped around her little finger.  
  
When Umi came in the next day to work her things were packed for her departure. It seemed as if the Doumyoji corporation no longer needed her services and that the agency that sent her was going out of business due to the "ill-mannered" employees that they trained and hired. The last she heard of Umi she was working in a low budgeted nursing home that was soon to be sued for patient neglect. Of course Kaeda had nothing to do with such a scandal but, out if the goodness of her heart, she had on of her subsidiaries lend their lawyers at no cost, EXCEPT with the ousting of a certain bad-tempered employee.  
  
_No one_, Kaeda smiled, not one of happiness but one of a cat who has just caught its prey, _no one would try to make a fool out of her. The results could be detrimental to not only the offender but those who are friends and family of said offender.  
_  
Kaeda was lost in thought when there was a knock at her door. She carefully put her files away in the drawer and locked it  
  
"You may enter."  
  
The door opened slowly, with Kaeda's assistant Aika ushering in the new candidate for her son's companion. _Companions for the blind, ha more like seeing-eye dogs._ She though.  
  
"Please have a seat Miss ... (she pretends she is looking for a piece of paper with her name) Makino Tsukushi. (She is says after picking up a random sheet) _It's best she does not think herself too important for me to remember her name.  
_  
The young girl walks in and takes a seat. Kaeda than begins to take in the young girls appearance. _Hmm... the report was not kidding when it said he was of the conservative type. For one so young she dresses like an old woman._ The young girl had glasses on that, hid big eyes, she had her hair tightly help up in a, old school maid bun, and very light make-up. She wore a long skirt which was obviously her mothers, because it was a little large on her. She also had a plain white blouse that revealed nothing. Even though her attire was very plain she was very neat, which Kaeda expected all her employees to be. The girl seemed mousey at first but there was a certain fire in her eyes that Kaeda couldn't quite place, but decided to dismiss it as the excitement of being in such a privileged position.

* * *

The first thing Makino Tsukushi notices is the big window behind the woman she is to be employed by. The view was almost breath taking. She could clearly see a lot of the beautiful metropolis of Tokyo. The sun would be setting soon and she could only imagine the scene it would create with the myriad of colors, pastel oranges, soft pinks and slight hints of... Tsukushi's thoughts were interrupted as a light cough came from the beautiful yet cold woman sitting behind the desk.  
  
Tsukushi could not believe that she had not noticed the woman before her and she was quite angry at herself for going off into her other world sometimes called "La la land". She really needed to stop doing that. As she focused on the woman she began to notice that this woman, Doumyoji Kaeda, had a very commanding presence. A person could not help but shiver at the look her eyes gave you...one of calculation. And as Tsukushi watched those calculating eyes sizing her up, she began to get both nervous and a little irritated. Yes her outfit was a little dated. She had to borrow cloths from her mother. The skirt was too big and the shirt fit somewhat. Thank goodness she grew a chest after high school; she would hate to go through life being called "Tsukushi the boy wonder". Than again she also was not an animal, the kind that you examine, such as a horse or a show dog. But before Tsukushi's temper could flare up, the woman spoke.  
  
"Welcome Miss Makino, you came highly recommend by the universities clinic. I would first like to ask you a few questions. Of which you can chose to answer or not. BUT, I trust you will answer them all.  
  
"I understand Doumyoji-sama." _Just who does this woman think she is? And what is with that condescending attitude? The only reason I came for this interview was at the plodding of my good friend Yuki. According to Yuki this would be a good opportunity to get a taste of what field work was like. Not only that but it would bring prestige to my department that usually got little respect. Plus the pay was good and I would be living rent free away from my family.  
_  
At the thought of her parents, a range of emotion passed across her face, but was quickly hidden. _I must learn to control my facial expressions, especially around this woman. I refuse to display any type of weakness to one such as herself._ But Tsukushi couldn't help but smile slightly at thoughts of her family. She loved them dearly, especially for all the hard work they had done to put her through school, but then (and this is what irritated her the most) the only reason they had done this was so that she could try to catch a rich boyfriend, enabling her mother to live a carefree life and her father to have a big allowance. Even if she never fulfilled that dream of theirs she would at least finish school to reach her own goals.  
  
There were many times when Tsukushi had wanted to quit college and leave that retched school. She was constantly picked on because of being poor, and more than one time she had been played like a fool by so called "boyfriends". All of them rich and all of them dirty. Each of them though it would be "fun" to have a "poor" girlfriend thinking that maybe she would be loose and an easy romp in the bed. And each one was just as wrong as his predecessor. At this moment a painful though clouded her eyes, and caused her heart to sink. _No, Tsukushi don't open that door, or all the raw emotions will come out. Keep it closed._ Her conscience plodded her.  
  
"So how would you answer Miss Makino?"  
  
"Huh, I'm sorry but could you repeat the question?" _There I go again off in La la Land. Or should I call it Tsukushi-verse  
_  
"What was your first reaction to being selected to have an interview for this position?"  
  
"Actually I was quite shocked. I am barely out of college and to get a request to come to such a high profile assignment is really a privilege. I am in hopes of..."  
  
"Ok thank you, on to the next question. What are your goals?'  
  
"...I...am ...in ... hope..." _What the heck is this woman's problem, she is so rude 'Tsukushi please control your temper, see this is what gets you in trouble girl, you always lose it at the wrong time, and you must be professional.'  
_  
"...of getting my doctorate in physical therapy. I enjoy helping people, and encouraging them to reach their goals."  
  
"Miss Makino, do you know about my son's condition?"  
  
"Yes I do. Your son suffered from an accident that put him in the hospital for a few weeks resulting in him being blind. The doctors said that it will only be temporary because the nerves within his retina need to heal. The healing process could take up to a year and a half. But the patient would be subject to slight periods of sight. These periods could last from 2 min to 2 hours. Of which the patient may begin to think he has regained sight but in actuality is in a brief session. Such a case has had various effects on patients. These can include depression, insomnia, headaches, and withdrawal. I have seen this many times and ... it saddens me."  
  
_What was that pause for I wonder. But I am impressed she did her homework. She even enlightened me somewhat. And I **do not** like being enlightened except when I ask to be. I will have to talk to those doctors when I get the chance. I was not informed of some of these symptoms; they should know how much I **hate** surprises.  
_  
"Very good Miss Makino and the final question, what will be your goal here working for Doumyoji Enterprises?"  
  
"My goal would be to help your son, to the best of my ability, to recognize his full potential despite his slight set back based on his temporary condition."  
  
"Very good Miss Makino, I expect you to report here, at 6:00 am sharp, your things are already packed and at your new residence. I will give you time to see your parents, because once you start work you will have no time to see them except when your very busy schedule allows. Of which my assistant will give you tomorrow when you arrive. You will report directly to me on a monthly basis. I will be leaving tonight for my office in New York..."  
  
_What the heck ... my stuff is already moved... when did that happen. This woman had already decided on me before I even had the interview. So what were all those questions for? Something is not right here; and there is something she is neglecting to tell me. I must be weary of this woman, because I feel that one mistake could cost me a whole lot more than just my job._  
  
"Miss Makino it is very important that you follow the instructions I give you to the T. My son has an extremely promising future and right now he is going through major changes that can quite possibly affect the future of not only this company but that of all Japan. You are playing a big role in the out look of his future."  
  
_Me play a major role? Who are you kidding? Now I am really skeptical as to why I was placed in this position. I must not have been the only one to apply for this job. I am sure there are other more qualified people to do this. So, why me?  
_  
"...Miss Makino do you have any questions?"  
  
"Ano...Yes. When will I be meeting your son?"

* * *

Ok that is it for chapter 1, sorry to just leave you hanging like this but, I am doing this at work. I would really appreciate R & R. This is my first fanfic and I want your input on it. I hope you enjoy the chapter, this chapter is kinda like a prologue I just wanted to set the tone a little. And don't worry there will be lots of Tsukasa in the next chapter. I will continue the story based on your reviews so please gives me feed back, I have a lot in store and I have already begun work on the next chapter. It is up to you viewers as to whether or not it gets posted. So I beg you (on bended knee) to R &R. 


	2. Chapter 2 Enter said Hero

**_Eyes of the Heart_**  
  
**Author notes:** First I would like to thank all of you that reviewed my fanfic. Cloud X Soldier, Dori, Purebloodwitch, and lovedoves. I really appreciate it, and please leave ways I can make it better, I will take anything. (Cause I am greedy)  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters; I am just a single writer showing her appreciation of the time and effort it took to create such a wonderful series.  
  
**Chapter 2:** _Enter said hero  
_  
Doumyoji Tsukasa stared blindly outside the window of one of the many offices on the top floor of his families building. Why? Why was he the one that had to suffer? Why was he the one that was roused out of his sleep many nights from the accident just to wake up sweating and out of breath? Why should one of his stature and prominence be forced to be placed in that minority of commoners...the blind? Tsukasa has asked himself this question many times. And every time he got the same answer, _because of your stupidity, because of your selfishness, because of your temper, but most of all because of your ignorance.  
_  
Yes because of all those things he was thrust into this life of reliance on others. _Had it not been for that, woman, I refuse to call a mother, I would not be in this situation. Always conniving always scheming she apparently thinks I'm a fool, what with her sending various lap dogs to watch over me. All of which I quickly dispatched._ Tsukasa smiles that same cat smile of his mothers. _After the men, she tried to send me woman thinking that I would be fooled by their 'sweet words' and maybe beautiful faces. I guess she forgot I was blind. All of them spoke of how beautiful they were or how happy they were to be helping me. BULL. They were all after my money or the name bearing that of the next head in the Doumyoji Empire. Why must I be subject to such torture? Was it some sadistic wish of my mother? I refuse to let her control me. Once I regain my sight, I will be sure to make that quite clear to that woman, but for the time being I will humor her. I think today I am to get a new "companion"= Seeing Eye dog in human form. And I am sure she is to be as obnoxious as the others, it seems that my mother spent a considerable amount of time choosing this girl. I may be blind, but I do have my sources to keep me in touch with my mother's activities. After all I did learn from the best. This new girl may try to present a problem but I will be sure to torment and send her away just like the rest. If my blindness hasn't taught me anything it is to rely on myself and my instincts and I need no one to help me in my ambitions._ (click) _Someone is coming? sniffsniff what is that nice fragrance...is that vanilla I smell?  
_  
Tsukushi was prepared for a, coddle, overly protected rich boy, that was either short and fat or tall and sickly, based on all the articles she had read about him, she had never actually saw a picture. But what she was prepared for and what she got were 2 different things. If she had to sum up this man in one word it would be _gorgeous.  
_  
_This is Doumyoji Tsukasa!? Even though I can't see his face right now I am sure it will match the beautiful body it is attached to. He is so tall, he must be 6'2 and still growing no doubt, as compared to my 5'4 ½, well 5'5 if I round up._ (She has a complex about her height) _That shirt with its rolled up sleeves really show off his nice arms. Why is he leaning on the window like that, I can see his well defined legs and his nicely shaped_ ...Tuskushi's face turned a nice shade of red, at the turn her thoughts were taking. _That pale yellow shirt really complements his complexion and that plain yet elegant yellow and navy blue striped tie really sets it off, along with the navy blue slacks. Oh goodness, I haven't even seen his face and I am already drunk off of his looks. Ok must get a hold of myself.  
_  
"Hello my name is Makino Tsukushi and I will be your new companion. Nice to meet you I look forward to working with you."  
  
_Good I got it out. Oh God he is turning around_. (Bu-bump, Bu-bump)  
  
"Hello. As you probably already know I am ..."  
  
At this moment in time Tsukushi could not hear nor understand what he said. Because at this moment the sun decided it was time to set and at this moment, he was turning to face her. And at this moment, she will probably realize much later, was the beginning of her journey into a world of both incredible pain and even greater joy.  
  
The setting sun bathed his body in an array of beautiful colors, almost as if it wanted him for itself. It decided to complement him with a beautiful fiery orange, sea green, soft pink, light yellow, humble purple, and the faintest whisper of a sky blue, with the richer navy blue of the evening sky slowly following. The sunset had him wrapped in its arms like a caring mother or jealous lover not wanting to let him go.  
  
_Must... control... my... reactions, I know he can't see me but my face has got to be the color of an apple. I do not like the way I my treacherous body reacts to him, like it has a mind of its own. Not only does he have a wonderful body, he has a face to match. Is that a dimple I see? Please never let this man smile at, I must be cursed, I am a sucker for dimples. And those cute black curls really give him a roughish look. 'Tsukushi I think you have been reading too many romance novels' what a wanton woman I am. And I need to close my mouth or else some drool will fall out. Hey I think he is trying to tell me something, his mouth is moving but I can't hear him. Oh crap I'm going deaf. AHHGG no I am too young for this, and I am supposed to be helping him. Oh wait I haven't gone deaf I am just in a dazed, snap out of it._ And with this a loud audible slap is echoed by the walls of the room.  
  
At the sound of the slap, Tsukasa stops what he is saying and stares in the direction of the sound. _What the heck was that, it sounded like a slap. Which makes no sense because 1) my mothers assistant left once she let in this Makino girl 2) she didn't hit me cause I felt nothing and she isn't close enough... that leaves only one possibility. She slapped herself which means: Makino = crazy. Oh great first she sends me money grubbing women and now she sends me weirdoes. What is my mother THINKING!  
_  
The look of shock, confusion, and anger was too priceless and before Tsukushi knew what she was doing she, let out a loud giggle which soon turned into waves of laughter. This of course only caused Tsukasa's face to express only one emotion and that was irritation. With a vain protruding from his forehead, one eyebrow cocked up and his lips slightly pouted, Tsukushi thought he looked like a cute angry octopus with his curly hair. This caused a new wave of laughter to set in. After about 10 min of uncontrollable laughter, Tsukushi settled down, wiping a few tears away from her eyes. The short burst of laughter and joy was quickly replaced by embarrassment.  
  
"I am so sorry; I didn't mean to laugh like that."  
  
A slightly irritated Tsukasa, "And what may I ask is so funny?"  
  
"Well I know you must to have heard that slap, and I knew you must have thought I was crazy, I could tell by your facial expression, that you were somewhat confused. But it was so cu... I mean funny that I began to....  
  
_Did she just falter in her words?_  
  
... laugh and then you made another face that caused you to look like a mad octopus and by than I had lost it. I am really sorry about that. I am actually a very serious person I don't know what came over me. I am truly sorry..."  
  
"So I look like an octopus?" Tsukasa said this more to himself than to her. He had never been insulted like this before in fact he was always complimented on his looks by everyone both male and female. _This girl is weird indeed first she slaps herself for no apparent reason, than she starts laughing at me, and if that isn't enough she call me an octopus. Makino = weird, silly, rude woman. Hmmph although she has a pleasant voice and a nice smell, I think it is that of vanilla, these next few weeks, if I haven't driven her away by than will be very interesting._

"Miss Makino is it your custom to make fun of people as soon as you meet them? It calls into question your upbringing, or has my mother made an error in judgment, in that she has put her precious (he spat the word out) son in the hands of a crazy woman. Oh I really must have a talk with her about your behavior." _I didn't mean to yell like that but a little threat won't hurt_.  
  
"Look I said I was sorry. I just couldn't help myself; it's not my fault you look like an octopus with tentacles on his head!" _Why am I shouting, probably because he yelled at me first.  
_  
"An OCTOPUS...with tentacles!? Well that is better than a mousy, poor, probably ugly girl, with a... with a ugly voice." _Aw man I didn't mean to say that, she actually has a nice voice and I really like her smell. Man how could I let her get a rise out of me?  
_  
"UGLY..!" Tsukushi fought back the urge to deck him out right then and there. But truth be told she didn't really think she was a great beauty anyway, but she didn't need this man to say that too her. A complete stranger at that, she was actually kind of hurt. But with hurt comes anger, but controlled anger which was all the more scary.  
  
"Yeah ugly." _Hey why did she stop, I guess she gives up. Mwhahaha yes Makino Tsukushi cower at the power of the great Doumyoji Tsukasa.  
_  
"Anyway Miss Makino it is a pleasure to meet you. I am sure you will _enjoy your assignment_."  
  
"I am sure I will you jerk."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I am sure I won't shirk ...yeah shirk away from such a wonderful assignment."  
  
_What a jerk. I was just being honest. Anything I felt for him before is now over with and quickly forgotten_ (a lie).  
  
"And the _pleasure is all mine_ ... your majesty." (The last part being whispered)  
  
_I detect a note of sarcasm in her voice, and I heard that last part too._

* * *

Later that night Tsukushi finds her things already shipped off, less a single outfit for tomorrow and her pajamas. Her parents were shedding tears of joy. Saying that she had made them proud, and even if she didn't snag a rich boyfriend maybe one day she could snag a rich invalid. _They never give it up. Have they once ever thought about my feelings?  
_  
She called her two best friends Yuki and Kazuya, both of which congratulated her. Kazuya breaking out into tears on the phone because his friend was leaving to live with strangers. And how he didn't know what he would do if something happened to her. Yuki on the other hand was much more optimistic so she decided she would come over to spend the night since it will be the last time for a while.  
  
"And you say that he is gorgeous but rude?"  
  
"Yeah he was so sarcastic and we ended up arguing."  
  
"Well can you really blame him? Try to take it from his point of view. He meets a new companion, and than gets laughed at by his looks, looks of which he can not see because he is...knock, knock... blind. If anything you were the rude one."  
  
Tsukushi didn't want to admit that her friend was right and the more she thought about it the worse she felt. This was not what her training had taught her, she hadn't been very empathetic.  
  
Sigh "Your right Yuki, but I just couldn't help it. I will have to apologize to him tomorrow."  
  
"I know I'm right. You need to do something to apologize formally like a card or a gift. Also loosen up a bit; I don't know why you insist on looking like an old grandma. You wear glasses you don't need; in fact they make your eyes look bigger than they already are. And that bun, I am sure is so tight it is cutting off the blood flow to your brain. He probably thinks you are some kind of weirdo."  
  
"Who are you calling the weirdo?" Tsukushi says putting her hands on her hips. Looking all the more a weirdo with her glasses and big skirt.  
  
"I'm calling you the weirdo. But really Tsukushi you have been so uptight since you broke it off with Junpei. And even though Kin-san is constantly asking you out you always refuse him. You are young, pretty, funny and smart and if you don't loosen up you are destined for a life of old maidhoodery. (Made up word)"  
  
Tsukushi pictures herself as an old woman looking at her friends wedding pictures covered in cobwebs; while she is at a table by herself sipping tea surrounded by cats she calls her children. "Here Friska...oh Julian...stop that Chu Chu..." Tsukushi shakes her head to get rid of the scary, lonely images.  
  
"I know, I know, but I was deeply hurt by him. I truly thought that we would be together forever. But on the day I was determined to be his forever I got that, phone call. I was too depressed and it was reflected in my dress and my aversion to men. I know it is silly to blame all guys, for only ones action but, I have been doing it for so long that it has become a habit."  
  
Of course Yuki knew all this, and secretly when she heard Tsukushi's story, she saw a gleam of hope for her dear friend. Maybe this Tsukasa person could get her to come out of her small little world, which she seemed to retreat to.  
  
"Hey Kushi I have an idea. I want to give you a make-over. We will call it the 'Once over...' even though you are not fully over your break up you can still say that once it is over, it is over. And with a new look meaning that it is over."  
  
"Uhh...I don't get it but, I am all for it. I do need a little change."  
  
"Good, we will have to do it once you get off, but when you do make sure you let me know. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Oh, Yuki, what do you think I should give to Tsukasa as an apology?"  
  
"Hmm... you could give him a card in brail. You have the paper and I am sure you can find a sewing pin for the paper pricks."  
  
"That's a great idea I think I'll start on it now."  
  
With that the girls talked all the rest of the night, until they fell asleep laughing about the card Tsukushi 'pinned'.  
  
Elsewhere at one of Tokyo's newest clubs called Dark Knight.  
  
"So Tsukasa how is your new companion?" says, Mimasaka Akira, a handsome man with long wavy hair.  
  
"Is she as beautiful as that blond, with the grey eyes? Man if not for the fact that she was your companion, I was sure that I could have had her that one time you introduced us. She kept giving me winks and touching my leg under the table. Too bad you couldn't see. Or is it good for me?" says, Nishikado Soujirou an equally handsome guy with short brown hair. With that he and Akira fell out laughing only to receive a nice knock up side the head from Tsukasa.  
  
"Man how do you do that? How is it that you always land your punches even though you can't see me? You must fill me in."  
  
"Why should I? An idiot lie you probably wouldn't understand."  
  
"Tsukasa you are the dumbest one out of us all, and its like, you can't even write your kanji right."  
  
Tsukasa gave Soujirou a look that would have coward any other person.  
  
Sigh "Well since you are my childhood friends, I will let you in. Not being able to see has caused me to rely on my other senses namely my hearing. Actually my hearing has gotten really good, almost to the point of being able to identify and pinpoint a person anywhere in the room."  
  
"So that's how you do it..."  
  
"Let me continue, also my condition allows me to have short periods of sight. Of which I am having now, and I can see the two of you joker quite clearly."  
  
"How long do these periods last?" This came from the supposedly sleeping last member of the 4, Hanazawa Rui.  
  
He gave his friends a shock because they had all thought he was sleep.  
  
"It can last from a few seconds to a couple of hours. Not everyone knows this, and I think it best if they didn't."  
  
As they continued to talk Rui, began to escape back into his world of dreams.  
  
"So, Tsukasa when are you going to finally spread your wings and fly, sow some wild oats?" (Soujirou)  
  
"Yeah you have been a virgin for so long, I really feel bad for you." (Akira)  
  
"ZZZzzz..." (Rui)  
  
"Shut up. I'm not like you two lustful fools." Growled Tsukasa, truth be told Tsukasa didn't feel like a complete man. _What could I truly offer a woman at this moment, only money, of which I have enough, and I don't want a woman that only wants my money? I want to be able to give her my all not just my money and body. Until I get my sight back completely I will only be half of a man.  
_  
"Anyway Tsukasa you still haven't told us about this new girl. What's she like?" (Akira)  
  
Tsukasa's friends noticed the range of facial expressions: anger, irritation, and lastly a slight smile  
  
"What was that? You had like, 20 different feelings in a span of 3 seconds. She must be really cute for all of that to cross your face." (Soujirou)  
  
"BAKA, I can't see remember."  
  
"But you said..."  
  
"It is only short periods, and it at that time I couldn't see her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I will have to say..." and at this he blushes slightly.  
  
"...she does have a nice voice. And she smelled really nice, like vanilla."  
  
"Oh, ho so our Tsukasa has finally reached puberty."  
  
At this Soujirou starts crying tears of joy on Akira's shoulder, while Akira pats him on the back saying, in a very high pitched voice "Our little boy has grown up."  
  
PUNCH.PUNCH. "Knock it off you gutter mined ruffians. Even if I was attracted to her a little, she is very weird. I heard she dress like an old woman, and wears big glass and has a bun on her head. I don't know what she looks like and on top of that she insulted me when we first met."  
  
"Insulted you? Someone dared insult the great Doumyoji Tsukasa!? Now I must meet this girl." (Soujirou)  
  
"Too bad, I don't think she would last if she fell under the spell of you ladykillers."  
  
"I would like to meet her too." Said Rui as his ears picked up something interesting enough to rouse him out of his short slumber.  
  
"Rui you too? Well with Rui helping me keep you two in check I guess it is a possibility. "  
  
"Great. Hehe, I won't let this one be passed up like I let that other one go."  
  
"Not if I can charm her first."  
  
As the two playboys argued over who would be the first to romance her Rui turns to Tsukasa for a little more info.  
  
"So Tsukasa, you only meet her one time and you are already in love with her?"  
  
"Of course not, but she is very interesting, nobody but my sister has ever insulted me. And this girl on first arriving does. I think that she isn't what she seems. She was hired by my mother after all. And since I can't see her, until one of my sessions I won't be able to look her in the eyes. sigh I guess I will just have to wait and see how it turns out. She probably won't last though." _But there is something about her that makes my blood react. At first I was mad at her but it wasn't my usual enraged anger. After that it was replaced by something else. Something I can't quite pin point_.  
  
Rui just stared at his friend's silent contemplation. _This girl must be something indeed to make Tsukasa act like this. Usually at this point he would be joking about how he drove away his mother's latest attempt at trying to control him. But this time it is different. I think things are going to become very interesting once this girl comes around_.  
  
"By the way Tsukasa what's this girl's name?"  
  
Broken out of his thoughts Tsukasa mumbles, "Makino Tsukushi..."  
  
_Makino Tsukushi huh, yes things will be very interesting indeed._ With that Rui returns to his wonderful dreamless world of sleep.

* * *

Finally Chapter 2 is finished. I hope you enjoy it. I had this chapter out but my sister gave me a hard time about proof reading it. She can be so mean sometimes;;;; but I love her anyway. I was trying to be descriptive with the sunset scene. I think sunsets are romantic, and they can carry a lot of emotion. Please forgive me if I use the word interesting a lot.Oh and I had to go back and read Hana Yori Dango, I only have up to vol. 5 in English., and the rest my sister bought off of ebay. I have watched the anime I don't know how many times. And I really love Doumyoji, I hated Rui at first but than I began to realize how deep a person he was. Ok Ok enough of all my ranting and raving plz R &R Ja ne 


	3. Chapter 3 Assassins in the Home

**_Eyes of the Heart_**  
  
**Author notes:** All that have reviewed my story a big thank you. You have no idea how happy it makes me, at first I was going to be lazy about posting new chapters , but now I want to post as soon as I can. I do all my writing at work (I'm a slacker what can I say) so sometimes I get interrupted. Thank you Soleil666 for the corrections, Luna I really try to make sure its error free, and Baleleggurl I am glad I got you hooked, Killjoy my sister says the same thing about past tense and present, it is a bad habit I know gomen I will try to do better, thanx also to my first reviewers Purebloodwitch, and Lovedoves, I am glad you are sticking around. Anyway on with the next chapter.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters; I am just a single writer showing her appreciation of the time and effort it took to create such a wonderful series.  
  
**Chapter 3:** _Assassin in the Home_  
  
The next day...  
  
6:00 am at Doumyoji Enterprises Tokyo Home Office  
  
"Good morning Miss Makino, I am Tendo Aika, I am Doumyoji Kaeda's assistant, nice to meet you."  
  
Her greeting held no warmth even though it was accompanied by a 'nice to meet you'. The woman that stood before Tsukushi could not be counted as pretty, but she wasn't ugly either. She wore an excessive amount of make-up that detracted from the little beauty that she could have had.  
  
"Yes its, a pleasure, I remember you from the other day. And from what I gather I will be getting my assignments from you along with giving you my reports."  
  
"Yes that is correct."  
  
_For some reason Ms. Tendo seems so uptight. Was it something I did? Does she not like me already?  
_  
"Well..." Tsukushi fidgeted nervously. "... Since we will be seeing so much of each other I don't mind if you call me Tsukushi, it sounds less formal, and I am sure we will be good fri---."  
  
"Miss Makino, I am here for the sole purpose of business. We are not friends and I doubt we ever will be. Now if you are ready I would like to give you your instructions and be on my way, I have other much more important things to do."  
  
_Now, that little outburst was completely unnecessary, if not for the fact that she is my paychecks assistant than I would wipe that little smirk off her face._  
  
"Please forgive me for my presumptuousness." _You rude, overly done woman._  
  
As they got into the limo, Aika began giving instructions.  
  
"Starting today, you will be living inside of the Doumyoji household. There are a few things that you must remember. As Doumyoji Tsukasa's assistant you are to help him in his everyday activities. You are at his beck and call whenever he needs you. You are to act professional in your dealings with him, and you must keep in mind that he is the heir to am empire and you are just a stepping stone that will aide him in his life. By keeping this attitude I am sure your _presumptuousness_ will not show its face again."  
  
Tsukushi's face had turned a nice crimson, but not from embarrassment, this was from pure anger.  
  
_Must...control...fist...of...death... what nerve of this woman, why does everyone seem to treat me as if I am some kind of insignificant weed among beautiful flowers. Well if I am a weed, than I won't be cut down, I am immune to any kind of herbicides.  
_  
As the limo moved steadily closer to its destination Aika stated various facts on the different companies that the Doumyoji Enterprises owned and operated. Tsukushi listened attentively; she knew some of the corporations but was surprised at a few, especially the clothing line. After about a 20 min drive they arrived at the Doumyoji mansion.  
  
Tsukushi couldn't help but gaze in awe at the beautiful building. There was a large fountain in the front, with marble stairs that lead up to the main house. The house was surrounded by a large flower garden divided into different sections roses, nocturnal flowers, seasonal flowers, and gardenias. There were rose bushes of every shade organized from the red to the white. The gardenias, put up a nice show as well, competing with the much more popular roses. The archways for each section were covered in blooming jasmine vines, which gave off a wonderful sent. The smell of which attach itself to a person once they walked by.  
  
The flowers alone made Tsukushi dizzy but once in the house she was again dazzled. They were let in by a older gentleman, by the name of Haithem. _What a strange name for a Japanese butler.  
_  
The floor was a nice cream and pink marble, with mahogany pillars that lead to the stairs. Even though the mansion was so huge, there was no warmth. It was like a haunted house with people in it.  
  
Tsukushi was greeted by a kindly but stern older woman by the name of Tama. Who she later found out, had served in the Doumyoji household for more than 50 years. Than she was introduced to her own maid . Tsukushi received the remainder of her instructions, from Aika in the foyer. After which Aika excused herself, to do the much more _important_ things.  
  
The young maid, named Ran showed Tsukushi to her room, which was well furnished with a large queen, sized bed. The room was decorated with a Victorian style in mind. The ceiling was painted as if the viewer were looking into the open sky. There was a long slim couch matching the room's lavender, and cream colors. There was a small desk next to the balcony doors, which opened up to the view of the gardenia garden. The scent of the flowers and the faint jasmine lazily drifted into the room, giving the room a natural air freshener.  
  
_This room is lager than my whole house. Maybe I should go and change now where is the closet... WOW this thing is the size of my family's living room. My cloths don't even take up a quarter of this space. Oh to be rich, they have it all.  
_  
"Oh by the way Miss Makino, your room is attached to the young masters. If he needs you for anything I am sure he will call. He made it a point of you having this room so that you wouldn't have any trouble helping him. Your key to the adjacent room is on the desk in a box."  
  
Tsukushi froze in her tracts. _He made it a point?  
_  
"Please call me Tsukushi, and I can not accept this lovely room. You can tell the young master that I will stay in one of the less spacious rooms."  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't do that, he would be very angry with me if I allowed you to stay in any other room but this one."  
  
"He would get mad, hmm... Where is the young master now?"  
  
"He is in his room sleeping, but he doesn't wake up until the afternoon, and it is 7:30am right now. And the young master hates to be woken up any earlier than noon."  
  
"Well maybe he needs to wake up a little earlier. Thank you Ran I can take care of myself from here."  
  
A few minutes after Ran's departure, Tsukushi walks over to the desk and picks up a soft velvet box. Inside the box is a gold key with a D inscribed on it.  
  
_What is this place some kind of hotel?_  
  
Tsukushi walks over to the door, joining the two bedrooms, unlocks it, and walks into the dark room.  
  
Tsukasa was once again sleeping on the chair by the main door to his room, when the sound of soft foot steps woke him up. He had begun sitting in his chair at night whenever he couldn't sleep in the bed, since his 'accident'.  
  
He would often wake up reliving the night his sight was stripped away from him. Everyone thought he lost his sight in some kind of freak car accident. When in truth he had lost it, when one of his mother's assassins came in the dead of night and attacked him. She felt it was her duty to test her son's strength and at the same time find a weakness that she could one day exploit.  
  
Many times he had almost been kidnapped, and after each attempt he was sent to some kind of martial arts school. After school various thugs were sent to attack him, and he defeated them all.  
  
But on the occasion of his last attack, he had just come down with the flu, and was resting after a big argument with his mother, when he was attacked. Even though he won the fight, the cost of that win was that of his sight.  
  
Of course his mother denied that it was one of her assassins, but Tsukasa could tell by her voice that she was lying. The woman that never showed emotion was like an open book before her blind son. He could see right through her, just by hearing her speak. This is why she didn't deal with him personally, not that she was ever there for him before.  
  
_Enough of my musing, what do we have here? Another assassin? I guess my rest is to be short lived. For an assassin they are much too loud...they are by the bed I think. Well this time they are the ones to be surprised._  
  
With that Tsukasa silently snuck up behind the perpetrator and tackled them causing both of them to fall onto the bed. The perpetrator let out a yell and begans to fight him back.  
  
_Ah ha, a feisty one, and strong too. But it sounded like a female; I guess I should take it easy on her._ AGHH _she pulled my hair the minx. Hehe maybe a nip to the shoulder will do the trick._ (Another yelp is released by his prey) _This one is fun, she is pretty strong though and she_—AGHH _she bite me back. Now its time to put on a little more power, this ends now!_  
  
Tsukasa finally pinned the intruder down, lying on top of her with both their hands held above their heads.  
  
"Who...sent you and...what do you want?" Tsukasa moved his face closer to his victim, although he can't see her he at least wanted to intimidate her.  
  
_It appears they are just as tired as I am, I must say I do respect someone brave enough to fight me back. Most of them just run away when they realize they have been overpowered. Now lets see what they have to say-- sniffsniff is that vanilla? Vanilla... VANILLA!! Please don't let this be who I think it is. But that sweet smell has already been burned into my nostrils. Aw man, the more I think about it the more sense it makes. She was supposed to come this morning, her room is next to mines, she has a key, and she also has ... a pretty nice body. Tsukasa blushed a nice crimson shade as his body starts to react to such close contact. 'Stop thinking that way Tsukasa'. Crap she is going to be mad, maybe I could explain this all away. I could say I was sleep walking... yeah sleep walking and she woke me out of it. She will be suspicious if I tell her that I was sleeping in a chair looking out for possible attackers. But man she feels so nice here, and she smells so good. Maybe I'll stay like this a little while longer and pretend I don't know who it is. Yeah that should work, I don't know who this person i_—before he could finish his thought a fist came out of no where (next part done in slow motion)  
  
Tuskasa falls to the ground and looks up, his sight kicked in at that minute only to see the shadow of a foot flying towards his face...  
  
A few minutes earlier   
  
Tsukushi tried to close the bedroom door as quietly as she possibly could, yet it had an audible clack when it was shut.  
  
_Darn I hope he didn't hear that. It is so dark but the light seeping in through the curtains tells me that this is one big room, oh my goodness he has a canopy covering his entire bed, like some kind of king. I can't believe I have to move the folds away just to see if he is in bed, give me a break, I guess he wants no light coming in at all. Look what I have to go through just to wake him up personally. Hehe_ (mischievous grin) _...hmmm he isn't in his bed I wonder where he could be; maybe he already got u_- AHHH... _As she was lost in her thoughts Tsukushi was being attacked from behind by what she thought was a stalker, perhaps sent to attack Tsukasa and mistakenly found her.  
_  
_What the heck, I knew I should have stayed in my own room and now I am being attacked. Well I'm not giving up without a fight. Let's see if a fist full of hair will cause him to let me go._ (Yelp from her attacker) _hehe serves him right, but that was odd I think he had cur- Ayiiii He bit me what the heck is this guys problem, well only one thing to do when dealing with cannibals._..(another yelp) _serves him right. Man this guy is strong, and I am the one usually beating the boys up. If it was in any other situation I would like to meet this guy. I guess I lose this round he has me pinned...WAIT a minute that voice sounds like Tsukasa's...and he did have curly hair. Who sent me and what do I want, why is he asking me this? He seems tired from the struggle, and his face is so close, I can feel his breath and the heat from his face. If only he would move a little closer in I could... 'SNAP out of it girl!' I could nothing he must not know who I am, but that doesn't give him the right to attack me. He needs to get off of me now fist of death you are now released. And now time for the flying jump kiiicccckkk.  
_  
Time has caught back up  
  
"What is your problem crazy woman?"  
  
"You are the one that attacked me and you call me crazy."  
  
"Well you shouldn't have been sneaking in my room in the middle of the night."  
  
"Sneaking, I just came to wake you up and this is far from the middle of the night. Geez this is what I get for trying to be nice." _Actually I was trying to be mean, but he need not know that_.  
  
"Besides that you punched and kicked me." _That was a pretty good right hook she had there.  
_  
"I'm sorry I won't do that again, I should have knocked anyway, I mean you could have been in your unda..." She began to blush profusely as she thought about catching him in his underwear and if they were in the same compromising position they had been in a few minutes earlier. The last thought turned the heat up in her face.  
  
"...anyway it won't happen again."  
  
Tsukushi began to walk out the room when she felt a hand grab wrist, causing her to turn around.  
  
"Uhh...ok... well I am..."  
  
Tsukasa came in closer to her, he couldn't quite make out her face but as he looked down he noticed her lick her lips out of nervousness and then part them slightly as if she were about to say something. He forgot what he was going to say as all his attention was directed to her lips, and than his body moved on its own.  
  
He moved in closer to her face sensing that her breath had become a little heavy, her pulse moving a little faster, and her resistance to him had lowered. He was less than an inch away from her when his sight left him causing him to suck in his breath.  
  
_Darn it why now, and why am I about to kiss this girl I barely know.  
_  
Tsukushi took his hesitation as a invitation to escape.  
  
"Ok, Ihavetogosoi'llseeyoualittlelater."  
  
She escaped out of the room and quickly closed the door.  
  
_That came out all wrong and rushed. My heart was beating so fast I thought I would have a stroke. I am sure he was about to kiss me, but why? First I am attacked and than I am almost kissed. But I wasn't afraid like I had been with Junpei when he tried to kiss me; I actually wanted to be kissed by Tsukasa. I don't get it, I want to be kissed by someone I don't know and yet not by the guy I thought I loved. 'Tsukushi you are one weird girl.' Maybe its because I am 19 and have yet to be kissed. What a sad person I am, a good looking guy comes along and my thoughts are turned to mush. Well I'll just pretend like it never happened._  
  
_Well might as well take a shower and get ready for the day.  
_  
Meanwhile...  
  
Tsukasa turned the shower water to its hottest. As he allowed the water to fall down on him, he contemplated what he should say. The water and steam from the shower causing his hair to straighten, in a way to make the already gorgeous guy even more attractive.  
  
He wished that just as easily as his hair was straighten with the water that he could straighten out the mess with Tsukushi. The steam licked up on all his sides, enveloping him in a light mist as he came out the hot shower, clinging to him, begging him to stay within its folds. But of course it can not keep its hold, as it dissipated the further he walked away from the bathroom.  
  
It was her fault in the first place; she shouldn't have just come into my room without knocking. And here I was going to apologize to her. But it would only be right if I did say sorry. Since when did I start sounding like such a sap, I am the great Doumyoji Tsukasa I apologize to no one, especially one of my mothers employees. As a matter of fact I won't apologize to her until she comes groveling to me. I don't care if she already apologized; I want another for her behavior of not only today but yesterday too.  
  
Tsukasa finished dressing and knocked on the adjoining bedroom door.  
  
"Hey Makino it's me Tsukasa I'll meet you down stairs in the library. I have a few things to discuss with you."  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you when I finish dressing."  
  
Tsukushi leaned against the door to make sure he left his room before letting out a big sigh. It was quite apparent that working with that man would be a real challenge. But a challenge she was up for.  
  
_I wonder what 'things' he wanted to talk to me about? I guess I should just get dressed and head on down. And forget about what happened earlier._(Her new Mantra)  
  
Tsukushi was lost in thought when the sound of music from a violin was heard coming from the garden outside her balcony. She walked outside and sat on a chair, resting her head on a ledge, closing her eyes to let the music work its magic. It had a calming effect on her. When the music ended she felt as if she had been swept into a wonderful dream and than suddenly dropped into reality.  
  
_What a talented musician to be able to play such wonderful music is a gift.  
_  
"Please continue playing, I really enjoyed it."  
  
The rustle of leaves could be heard.  
  
"No."  
  
"No, why not you are so talented and..."  
  
"Didn't you hear me the first time I said no."  
  
Even though the guy was rude Tsukushi was not offended.  
  
_I guess I spied on him, oh well maybe another time he will play for me.  
_  
"Will you come again?"  
  
"Who knows maybe?"  
  
"Thanks because I would really appreciate it." Even though she spoke the words fell on the ears of the flowers only, because the mystery musician had already left.  
  
Tsukushi returned to her room, and looked at the clock, only to realize that Tsukasa was still waiting for her. As a matter of fact he had been waiting for almost and hour.  
  
Darn it I am late, and he is going to be so mad at me.  
  
Tsukushi ran out the room towards the library, which of course she didn't know where it was and ended up getting lost for 10 minutes. By the time she reached the library she was out of breath, sweating, her glasses were falling down her face and tendrils of her hair had come out of her bun. She threw open the library doors only to be faced with 4 of the most beautiful men she has ever seen.  
  
One of which she knew and seemed was the most angry. Two of them had a slight smirk on their face as if they would laugh at any minute, and the last had a look of slight boredom. She was drawn to the last ine in that his eyes tried to scream boredom but hid much more.  
  
"Makino Tsukushi I would like you to meet my closets friends in the world, Soujirou, Akira, Rui and together we make up the F4.

* * *

Ok, guys that's the end of chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it. I keep trying to give you the POV of both Tsukasa and Tsukushi because most fan fics always give Tsukushi's POV and I always want to know what is going on through his mind. I actually got one of my guy friends opinion (Got him into HYD) and he saying that I should have Tsukasa say "she has nice boobs or breast" of course that was scratched. I also had a cameo for my friend he knows who he is. Oh and you may have noticed that I gave the steam in the shower scene human characteristics...hee hee, that's me, I would love to be the steam attached to Tsukasa man o man if only he was real. Anyway tune in next time for another episode of Eyes of the Heart. 


	4. Chapter 4 Cold Threats

**_Eyes of the Heart_**  
  
**Author notes:** All that have reviewed my story a big thank you. Keep reviewing it keeps me writing.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters; I am just a single writer showing her appreciation of the time and effort it took to create such a wonderful series.  
  
**Chapter 4:** _Cold Threats_  
  
"Makino Tsukushi I would like you to meet my closets friends in the world, Soujirou, Akira, Rui and together we make up the F4."  
  
Those were the words that echoed through Tsukushi's head as she gazed at the 4 men. They were all very gorgeous, if they all gave off colorful auras Tsukasa would have a dark purple with hints of red, Soujirou would have been a fiery orange, Akira a pale yellow, and Rui an icy blue.  
  
She felt as if she would be blinded by the sight of such beautiful men. She couldn't believe that guys like this even existed in the world.  
  
I truly am a weed surrounded by flowers. She mused. _Tsukushi imagined herself as a pitiful weed surrounded by the F4 except they are sunflowers with their faces as the core. They are all laughing at her and for some reason the Tsukasa flower had thorns and started whipping her with one of its vines and laughing evilly as she cringed. 'No, master Doumyoji stop please.' Ah ha ha ha, bow before me weed. Ah ha ha ha. 'No stoooop...'  
_  
"MAKINO!"  
  
"Huh...what?"  
  
"Is there something wrong you look as if you've been beat with a whip." Says a slightly amused Akira  
  
"I agree. Boy Tsukasa this is a strange one you got here. I wish you could have seen the look on her face a few minutes ago. Oh boy priceless I say." Laughed Soujirou  
  
"Yeah Tsukasa it was too funny. Even though I really wish your mother had picked a prettier one. I'm surprised she let a commoner like her get so close to her son. But hey I guess she has her reason.  
  
Tsukushi felt her temper rising steadily. _Why I ought to knock his curly head in the idiot, they talk as if I'm not even in the same room as them_.  
  
"I think she has an interesting look."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Rui, who had been silent up till this point. He stood up from his lazy position on the couch and walked up to Tsukushi.  
  
"Hmmm...I bet if you took away these glasses..." He removed her glasses as he said this.  
  
"Hey gives those ba--"  
  
"Yeah you have nice eyes why hide them." He says lazily  
  
Tsukushi stopped in mid protest and blushed at the off-handed complement.  
  
"Also if we fixed her cloths..." he straightens her shirt and skirt somewhat, causing her to blush even more at the intimate gesture from the strange and quiet boy.  
  
"...and let her hair fall down..." he reaches to undue the bun.  
  
"Not the hair young man." She firmly states while pushing his hand away.  
  
"Ok not the _bun,_ but I'm sure she would be pretty especially with those alluring big eyes." He stared in her eyes for a few extra seconds before moving away. Tsukushi fidgeted nervously speechless because of the intense and icy look she thought she saw in his eyes.  
  
"Wow Rui your right, she could be a real fixer upper, man you really do have a good eye for the ladies when you're awake."  
  
"I'll have to agree with Jiro there; with a little work Tsukasa you could have a real beauty leading you around. That is unless I can charm her away to lead me around." Akira gave Tsukushi one of his most charming smiles.  
  
"Hey she's too young for your taste and single by the looks of it."  
  
"So true Jiro my friend, but I am always willing to make an exception. I won't let married women have all the fun."  
  
Tsukushi just stood there watching the two go back and forth talking about her as if she wasn't there, and it just amazed her at how rude rich people were.  
  
Tsukasa also was not enjoying the conversation, he didn't like that he couldn't see her, and for some reason he was getting jealous of the fact that they were even talking about her. _What is with Rui isn't he being a little to intimate with her. Didn't I tell him I was attracted to her, which in other words means **stay away**? I'm glad she didn't allow him to let her hair down. When the time comes I want to be the first one to see it down, as I play in it and as I kiss those inticing lips I saw this morning and I ... (mental slap) stop thinking about her. I am just frustrating myself.  
_  
"Shut up you two, by the way Makino what took you so long to get here? Just who do you think I am for you to have me waiting huh? I think my _mother_ and I should have little talk about her employees."  
  
_I really wish he would stop throwing that in my face_.  
  
"I am really sorry I got distracted. This morning I had a dream I was being attacked by a giant ugly octopus. I was so scared I decided to stay in the bed an extra hour or so."  
  
"You had a dream about an Octopus, hahaha who ever heard of someone being scared of an octopus?"  
  
"It was probably because of the way Tsukasa acted yesterday, he does look like an octopus. Ever since yesterday he'd been acting weird, he even said that you were attar-"  
  
Tsukasa's hand shot out and grabbed Soujirou shirt.  
  
He hissed through gritted teeth. "Don't say another word about what I said yesterday baka I changed my mind about her."  
  
"Geez Tsukasa calm down, he was just messing with you."  
  
"Tsukushi what made you get into your current line of business?" Rui asked as he went to stand next to Tsukasa by the fireplace.  
  
"Well, my parents sent me to Eitoku University, but I ended up getting a scholarship that paid for half of my schooling, it was because of the medical program I participated in during high school. I worked with persons who became blind due to different kinds of trauma. I helped them get accustomed to their current state I also taught them how to read and communicate in Braille."  
  
"Whoa you're a real social worker. No wonder it seems you are so uptight. You should loosen up a little or you will be an old maid forever haha."  
  
_It's amazing, Yuki said the same thing maybe I should introduce her to Soujirou, but than again it's quite obvious he is a playboy, so that may not be such a good idea._  
  
"I am not uptight, I am ordered. I like my life in order and I hate when it is thrown into chaos." She said with a little more vehemence than she meant.  
  
But only Tsukasa and Rui noticed the passion hidden in her words. Tsukushi had actually begun to think about Junpei and how carefree she use to be. She had also been gullible and believed everything he said. She really believed she loved him and he loved her, but everything was not always what it seemed.  
  
"Anyway I can loosen up. I just don't have much reason to."  
  
"Well, 4 good looking guys are enough reason. If what you say is true join us tonight at the nightclub Darknight. You can show us just how loose you can be."  
  
"Yeah Makino, I want to see if what Rui says about you is true."  
  
"What? I don't think I could...I mean I have to work."  
  
"I'm going to be there, so you will come."  
  
"No need to be so bossy Tsukasa. This is why you haven't had a girlfriend. You need to treat a lady like a precious kitten that you will later turn into a roaring lioness, if you know what I mean. Isn't that right Akira?"  
  
"Hehe yeah, I could give you a few tips if you like Tsukasa. I'm sure that once you get Tsukushi to liven up you could have a real fierce lover."  
  
Tsukasa blushed at Akira's comment while he shook his fist and cursed at him for saying such perverted comments in front of Tsukushi. Soujirou just laughed and patted him on the back telling Tsukasa to calm down.  
  
Rui on the other hand walked over to Tsukushi.  
  
"If you come you will have a good time I am sure." He gave her a boyish grin and tenderly looked at her.  
  
Seeing that he wasn't as bad as the other two she sighed and let down her guard.  
  
"But, but, I don't have anything to wear and I don't know if Tsukasa really wants me to come. He is so mean to me, even though I am sure it is because of yesterday. I already told him I was sorry I just don't think he likes me very much. And why am I telling you all this."  
  
As readily as his eyes showed concern they quickly turned to a look of malice.  
  
"I don't know, nor care why. But I am concerned about my friend." He hissed at her and gripped her arm tightly. "I am sure he wouldn't tell you to come if he didn't want you to come. You seem like a nice girl but you were hired by his mother after all. So I'm not quite sure what it is you maybe planning or scheming with that woman. For now until your true colors are revealed I will leave you alone, but I'll let you know this; I'm watching you, and if you hurt my friend I will come after you with a vengeance." He let go of her arm roughly leaving the flesh tender and slightly bruised.  
  
Tsukushi shivered at how quickly Rui could change from a look of innocence to one of malice. She actually thought that she could perhaps be friends with him and find out a little more about Tsukasa.  
  
"Hey Rui what are you whispering about in her ear. This is really out of character for you to make the first move man. Shizuka hasn't been gone for more than a month and you are already, hitting on girls."  
  
His mask of innocence in place once again, Rui turned around with a grin.  
  
"Shut up Jiro, she can't compete with Shizuka but I will have to say I am captivated by those big beautiful eyes and what maybe hidden behind them." He placed a cold hand on her cheek and stared at her as if admiring her.  
  
This caused Tsukushi to shiver even more. _What have I done to deserve such coldness from not only Tsukasa but also this friend of his? Was he just trying to see what I'm made of? Well I won't be intimidated by these people I am a weed. No matter how many times you cut me down I will continue to grow  
_  
"Anyway Makino, hey can we just use first names I'm sure we will see a lot more of you?"  
  
"Uh, ok."  
  
"Good less formal, anyway are you going to come with us tonight?"  
  
"Ano...I don't have anything to wear for a place like that, and I have no money currently to spend on a outfit for such an outing."  
  
Tsukushi hated being poor, and she hated even more admitting this to these spoiled rich guys  
  
"Ha, that's a good one; do you know where you are living? I am the GREAT Doumyoji Tsukasa, the heir to one of the largest companies in the world. I'm sure I can afford to get you a few outfits for tonight. Plus I refuse to have my guide dress in anything less than spectacular. I don't want a monster on my arm."  
  
"Monster?! What makes you think I would want to be attached to a man with octopus tentacles on his head?"  
  
"There you go with the octopus again. Do you have something for sea creatures? You idiot woman."  
  
Tsukushi had, had it, she was angry not only by Tsukasa's words, but also his 2 perverted friends and the silent threats Rui made. Ever since she'd got here she had been picked on and had a sense of hidden meanings and secrets. Well this was the last straw.  
  
Before she realized it, she had reverted back to the position she often held during her time before Junpai during her carefree days. Feet spread apart hands on hips and head held high, she assumed battle position.  
  
When the F3 saw this transformation and the fire glowing in her eyes, both Soujirou and Akira stopped laughing. Rui looked amused and Tsukasa looked confused because of the silence that ensued after his last comment. Not only that but the tension in the room had escalated 10x of what it was before.  
  
"Idiot woman you say?" Tsukushi spoke in her dangerously calm voice.  
  
"If I'm an idiot, woman than you are a rich, spoiled, arrogant, egotistical, stupid man. You may not like me but I am here to do my job. And I will do my job, have no fear about that. But I refuse to let anyone of you treat me as someone below his feet. I will be your equal and when you look at me we will see eye to eye. You won't look down on me."  
  
"I don't care if I am commoner. But you will think of me as a person, not a pet, not a toy of which you can beat and toss around. And if any of you so much as think of trying to treat me as less than a person, I will remind him again and I won't be so nice next time. **Now** gentlemen, and I use that term loosely, is there anything else that you need of me if not I will take my leave?"  
  
Tsukasa could only shake his head no; he was shocked by her outburst.  
  
"Good, I am going to see what I can find to wear tonight. You 3 be ready to leave at 9pm, if you aren't here, I'm not going so don't be late. If you will excuse me I have things to do, _good day sirs.  
_  
Tsukushi stormed out the room slamming the library door when she exited.  
  
Rui the first to gain his composure whistled, Akira and Soujirou look at each other and grinned, Tsukasa just stared at the closed door.  
  
"She is just like Onee-chan."  
  
"Oh you saw her? She is quite the woman. Who would have thought that behind the mousey exterior was a wild vixen."  
  
"I only saw her retreating back, but she walked with such confidence I was surprised."  
  
Tsukasa remembered the way her lips looked that morning and now wanted them even more. _Argh why do I like this woman out of the many who have thrown themselves at me? Why, why ,why?_  
  
Rui sat back down _Tsukushi is a very interesting woman indeed_.

* * *

Soo what do you think of Tsukushi's first F4 encounter? I am contemplating as to whether I will make Rui a little out of character and make him livelier. I gave you a slight glimpse here. Let me know what you think. I may keep him as the silent observer or I may make him one of the antagonists. Or I may do a little of both. I think Rui is an interesting character; he started out so laid back and than really came out of his shell in the manga. Anyway I have to go get back to work; I finished writing this chapter during a meeting at my job, under the pretense of taking notes. HeeHee I really am a slacker. So until next time R&R I want to make sure my audience is enjoying the story. 


	5. Chapter 5 A Night to Remember

**_Eyes of the Heart_**  
  
**Author notes:** All that have reviewed my story a big thank you. Thank you **Sherri** for the shout out **Cloud X Solider** keep reviewing you're so loyal also I am from Windy to in FFXI maybe we could link up so time. **Jackie** I'm glad you liked this AU and I am so happy I have another male fan; I want both male and female to enjoy the story. And **Defafaeth Mechqua** =D right back at ya. **Purebloodwitch** I do try to make the scene come out at you, since I have no pictures to show, I try to draw pictures with words and I'm glad you can almost see them, and yes I am Tsukasa and Tsukushi fan, I have this thing for cocky gorgeous guys, I like my men confident, but it is also fun to play around with some like Rui. **Echo2 **thanx for the input I hope you will enjoy this chapter and you should really read the manga that the story is based on it is great, I have never seen the Meteor Garden version, but I'm thinking about checking it out. Keep reviewing it keeps me writing.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters; I am just a single writer showing her appreciation of the time and effort it took to create such a wonderful series.  
  
**Chapter 5:** _A Night to Remember_  
  
Tsukushi walked up to her room full, of mock confidence. When she finally shut the door her legs were shaking so badly she fell to the ground with her fists in her knees. _I was so nervous my heart was going 60 mph, not only that but that little outburst could possibly cost me my job. But it felt..._ She looked at her hands and walked over to the full length three sided mirror. ..._it felt so GOOD!! I haven't felt so free in such a long time. I really have been stuffy. I feel as if I've been hiding my true self. Why does it take someone like Doumyoji Tsukasa to bring me out of my shell? Well I'm saying good bye to that mousey me and hello to the true Makino Tsukushi starting tonight._  
  
Tsukushi walked into her closet in search of an outfit for the evening. She spent a good hour trying on clothes. _I forgot I have nothing to wear, why was I so rash in saying that I would go, maybe I could still back out. NO I'm going through with this even if I have to make a dress by hand. Hey that's not such a bad idea, I've made my clothes before and it doesn't cost much_. With her mind made up Tsukushi called for Ran.  
  
"Ran is there a sewing machine anywhere in the house?"  
  
"I think Tama-sama has one from long ago, I can ask her for it if you like?"  
  
"Yes that would be great."  
  
A few minutes later Tama arrived at Tsukushi's room.  
  
"What is this I hear of you needing a sewing machine?"  
  
Suddenly the fighting spirit Tsukushi had disappeared at the accusatory tone she received from the little woman.  
  
"Well you see, I met the young masters' friends today and the end result was one of me going to a club with them tonight. I really don't want to go but Doumyoji said I had to because he would be there. But I have no clothes and no money to get clothes for such an outing."  
  
Tama chuckled a little which surprised Tsukushi because she had thought Tama would never smile at her unguardedly.  
  
"So what did you plan on doing, making the dress yourself? When you could just have the young master buy you something.

"Exactly, I don't want to be indebted to anyone, especially not the young master. So I'll make my own dress."  
  
"You're a strong spirited one. Perfect for the young master, unlike those other tramps he had leading him around before. Throwing themselves at him and trying to show the goods before the honeymoon. I'm glad his older sister taught him better than that. Well young lady, I like your attitude so I am going to help you. I was quite the seamstress in my day before these old eyes and hands started to act up. But I'm sure I could squeeze out a nice enough outfit for tonight. What time are you leaving?"  
  
"9:00pm I told them to be on time or I wasn't going. I was kind of rude but they deserved it. Especially Doumyoji, he hates me I'm sure of it."  
  
"Believe me child if he hated you, you'd be well aware of it. You probably wouldn't be here now, not only that but he gave you this room. This was the room his sister would stay in when he was afraid to be alone. He was constantly talking about being kidnapped and how he beat up all the kidnappers. He spoke a brave talk but in the end he was just a scared little boy."  
  
Tama stared off into space for a few seconds as if lost in thought.  
  
"He has been alone for a very long time, his parents were always away and he only had his sister and me. What he really needed was his real mother, not me an old grandma. But I digress, lets move on to that dress."  
  
She snapped her fingers and three maids came in carrying a sewing machine and rolls of various fabric, lace and thread. There was a rainbow of colors to choose from, but only one stood out to Tsukushi and that was a deep night blue. It was so beautiful Tsukushi couldn't help but rub the cloth to her face.  
  
"I like this one; I think it is absolutely lovely."  
  
"Yes that is a wonderful color, did you have an idea of what kind of dress you wanted to make?"  
  
Tsukushi walked over to one of her bags. And pulled out a sketch book, and presented the design to Tama.  
  
"Why child this is a nice, but difficult design. Did you do this yourself?"  
  
Tsukushi smiled sheepishly and nodded her head.  
  
"It is sort of a hobby. I like to paint and sketch. I always wanted to make this dress but never really had the time or the help. So I guess now would be as good a time as any."  
  
"Well than let's get started."  
  
The time spent working on the dress allowed Tama and Tsukushi to share many thoughts and experiences and soon they were talking freely as old friends.

* * *

"So Tsukasa, what do you plan on doing?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I had one of my spies tell me what Tsukushi was doing and it seems that she and Tama are up to something. She mentioned something about a sewing machine and dress designs. Which makes absolutely no sense, why would any woman in this household need one of those?"  
  
"Maybe she has never seen one before and thinks that it...uh never mind that makes no sense either. You got me there Tsukasa I have no idea why anyone would need one of those, I don't even know what one looks like."  
  
"I do, my mother had one but the moment she pricked her finger she ran off and tossed the thing in the trash. She acts like such a child, than you guys wonder why I only date older women."  
  
"Anyway guys I will see you later I need to get ready for our big **date** with the evil guide from heck."  
  
"Ok see you at 9:00 sharp Tsukasa."  
  
Rui waited until Akira and Soujirou left before he spoke up.  
  
"Tsukasa I think that Tsukushi maybe hiding something. She seemed like a completely different person than when I first met her. I hope you know what you're doing in putting her in such close proximity to you. You never know what she may do, after all she reports directly to your mother."  
  
"I see your concern but you know what they say keep your friends close and your lovers closer."  
  
"Tsukasa its' 'your friends close and your enemies closer'."  
  
"Whatever it's all the same to me. By the way what was with you earlier? Don't tell me you're interested in Tsukushi?" Tsukasa's face showed worry that he tried to hide.  
  
Rui though it would be fun to play with him a little.  
  
"Maybe, I miss Shizuka but what better way to get over a broken heart than to start anew? And that Tsukushi could be a real knock out with a little work. I wouldn't mind working her out a little myself."  
  
"Now you're starting to sound like one of the playboy duo. Cut it out you ain't foolin' nobody."  
  
"Haha caught me, but I will say that I am faintly interested in her. As a matter of fact I know the real reason why she was late."  
  
"What? You know? But, how?"  
  
Rui walked over to the door and turned the knob.  
  
"That me friend is for me to know and you to find out."  
  
Rui exited the room leaving Tsukasa alone with his thoughts.  
  
_What was that suppose to mean? How does he know what she was doing, unless she was with him? But that doesn't add up, but it would explain his behavior with her before. This can't be, my best friend has already made a move before me. If only I had my sight fully restored I would show her what kind of guy I was. I wouldn't hold back and I'd tell her that I feel some type of way for her. 'Good one, I'm sure she will come swooning at your feet than. Face it you are not a full man so you can't do anything. I doubt when she is in trouble you could help her. You are BLIND and she doesn't need a blind burden such as yourself.' No, I'll get my sight back and I'll protect her if I have to. 'Ha not likely, but than again you might not have to Rui is there to do it for you ha ha ha.' No stop it, I refuse to listen anymore to you._

Tsukasa held his hands to his head trying to silence the negative thoughts. They always seemed to manifest themselves whenever he was happy or harbored some kind of doubt. He had been faced with them for so long. The constant battle he raged against them, threatened to drive him crazy. He continued to have the mastery over them, but he was getting tired and pretty soon he feared they would consume him.  
  
But there was one thing that seemed to shut those thoughts up and it was a certain young lady that would be living in the house for the awhile. _Could she possibly be the muzzle for these thoughts?  
_  
Tsukasa left the room and headed over to the gym for his training, once again his treacherous sight leaving him, plunging him into a world of darkness where his thoughts took form and attacked him. He didn't even miss a step; this was what he was use to, and probably what he would continue to be left with. _Loneliness_.

* * *

Tsukasa finished his work out later than usual; he worked out to the point of exhaustion trying to fight back his internal demons until he was too tired to think about them. He walked up the stairs to his room. His shirt was off and he had a towel wrapped around his neck. His sweat pants were dangerously low not leaving much to the imagination. The sweat rolled off of his well defined muscles and soaked his curly hair straightening it somewhat.  
  
Tsukushi backed out of the room laughing at something Tama had said right into Tsukasa as he came up the stairs. She let out a small yelp of surprised as she felt something solid and moist at her back. She turned around and faced an amused Tsukasa that looked at her with unseeing eyes.  
  
Even though she knew he couldn't see her by the glazed coating over his eyes, the color of a silvery blue, she felt as if he could see right through her into the dividing point of her soul. She could get lost in those eyes that showed such emotion even at its current state of blindness.  
  
"Ano...excuse me, I didn't see you there."  
  
"Nor I you, but than again I'm blind, so I don't really see anything. So that means you should be more careful as to where you are going."  
  
He spoke with such bitterness, but all Tsukushi felt was pity, yes she pitied him but not in the way she pitied most of the ones she helped.

She pitied the fact that he was born into a world that offered the freedom money could by, but at a price that took away the real freedom, a life of ones own making.  
  
"I'll be sure to do that next time."  
  
Both Tsukasa and Tsukushi moved in opposite directions to get out of the others way and still ended obstructing the others path.  
  
"Ok hold I'll move first."  
  
Tsukasa turned to the side holding his hands in a 'right this way' gesture.  
  
"Uh ok, thank you." She tucked a stray hair away and walked past him, but tripped on his toe and fell towards the steps. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the crash that never came. Lighting quick Tsukasa wrapped her in his arms preventing her fall and held her tightly. Tsukushi opened her eyes and stared once again into the liquid pools and realized that she was saved by two very strong very gentle arms.  
  
Tsukasa once again looked at her with such intensity, and inched his face closer to hers just his face was one of determination. Tsukushi's defense had been shattered the moment she was in his arms and closed her eyes once again this time for a kiss.  
  
"Tsukushi is everything ok? I heard you yelp and though that you might have fallen." A concerned Tama appeared at the opened door to Tsukushi's room door.  
  
Tsukasa and Tsukushi jumped apart, but it was evident that something had just happened by the beet read faces both sported.  
  
"Oh...uh...I'm ok Tama, I almost fell down the steps when Tsukasa saved me." She laughed nervously and playfully punched Tsukasa on the shoulder.  
  
"Ha ha great reflexes you got there."  
  
Tsukasa snapped back to attention with the physical contact and masked his face with mock irritation.  
  
"Good thing I did or your clumsiness would have been the end of you. How does it feel to be saved by the unseeing?"  
  
"Well I'm just glad you were here, anyway I'm off to get the thread Tama."  
  
Tsukushi made a dash in the direction of Tama's room. Tama went back into the room mumbling about young people and how they think the old were never at their age. Tsukasa stayed in the hall a few minutes longer and looked at his arms and thought how right she felt in them and how intoxicating her smell was. After a few minutes more he went into his room. All the while a silent figure watched it all and backed up into the shadows of another hall way.

* * *

By the 8:50pm the F3 were arriving, the first Akira wore a pale yellow Gucci shirt and white slacks. Soujirou was next and he wore a maroon shirt with kaki pants. Rui arrived at exactly 9:00 sporting a black turtle neck with black pants and Prada shoes. Tsukasa came down the stairs dressed from head to toe in Gucci his shirt was a silky navy blue with gold buttons accompanied by brown slacks and brown alligator shoes that had gold trimming.  
  
"Yo, Tsukasa trying to look good for the lady huh? Usually you look so casual when you go to these things; some jeans and a t-shirt are your usual attire."  
  
"It must be because Tsukushi is coming. He really is maturing, right in front of our eyes. I'll be sure to find you a suitable place for you and Tsukushi tonight." Akira winked at Tsukasa who just glared at him.  
  
After the incident with Tsukushi, Tsukasa took a shower and a quick nap. He woke up to the frantic noise Tsukushi and Tama were making in the other room and decided to get ready. Thankfully he was able to see again at that time and dismissed his usual dressers for an outfit of his choosing. He prayed that his sight would last the whole evening; he wanted very badly to see Tsukushi. And what she really looked like.  
  
"No I just had the opportunity to dress myself today. I want to see what the fuss over this girl is all about."  
  
Rui cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and pointed to the stairs.  
  
Everyone turned and was stunned by person descending the stairs. Tsukushi walked down the steps wearing a beautiful night blue dress with a silvery tint. It had a high princess like collar that reached the lower part of her cheek. The edges were rounded off and plunged down into a low bodice. The sleeves reached mid arm and had 3 silver buttons on the side. The dress came 2 inches above the knee with a mini train that came to mid calf. The train was rounded in the same style of the collar.  
  
Here hair was put up in a loose bun, that threatened to come undone after each step but remained in tack, she also had a few loose curls that framed her face and a few in the back that reached to her shoulders. She was slightly flushed because she thought that the neck line was a little too low. But Tama assured her that it was just perfect for where she was going.  
  
All 4 men made there way to the stairs to assist her down. Rui who was, surprisingly, a little faster than the rest had the honors of escorting her down the steps. This caused Tsukasa to get very jealous. He was about to say something but Soujirou let out a loud whistle interrupting him.  
  
"Whoa Tsukushi, it's like the sun has come out for the first time. I'm blinded, no offense Tsukasa."  
  
"You look good; allow me the privilege of escorting you to the car." Akira reached out his hand to Tsukushi's when he saw the dangerous look Tsukasa gave him and decided against it.  
  
"You know on second thought I think that you should be escorted by your boss." He handed Tsukushi over to Tsukasa, who was transfixed by Tsukushi.  
  
_Gosh she is more beautiful than I had thought. I never imagined she would look this way. I want to make her mine. I'm so confused, why does she have this effect on me.  
_  
Tsukasa took her hand and all 5 of them left the house oblivious to the clenched fists of a lone figure looking down upon the scene behind one of the pillars. The sound of the closing door in the empty room was accompanied the echo of a fist pounding the pillar which resonated though out the empty mansion.

* * *

"You look beautiful." He takes in her scent as he escorted her to their limo. When he opened the door, she paused for a few seconds to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Thank you and you can see now?" She cocks her head slightly to the side.  
  
"Oh yeah, It seems as if my periods of sight are more frequent than they use to be." _She looked so cute with her head tilted like that. 'Great now you are becoming mushy. You sound like such a love sick fool.'  
_  
"That's very good; I have a few things I want to say to you." _Wow he looks amazing, maybe I shouldn't sit next to him. 'Why not we could pounce on him once he gets into the car, for a little lip action hehe.' No I can't do that, talk about unprofessional geez good thing I can keep my thought to myself or else I would be in trouble for sure._ She decided to sit on the far left side of the limo facing the side Tsukasa would sit.  
  
Tsukasa entered the limo after her and sat down in a little huff.  
  
_Now why didn't she want to sit next to me. Is there something wrong, or is she mad I made her come? But than again if she doesn't want to go we could stay here just ...the...two...of...us..._ A perverted grin surfaced on Tsukasa's face as his thoughts drifted into a fantasy realm._ But what if she wants to talk about leaving to another position already because she doesn't like having me as a partial boss? Just when I actually approve of one of my mothers choices she is leaving me. Well I won't let that happen, I'll tell her I make the decision as to who is to help_. His face became one of quiet determination.  
  
"Doumyoji, how often does your sight kick in?"  
  
"No you can't go I won't allow it."  
  
"Nani? Uh what are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh..Er...I mean..." _Darn haven't even arrived to our destination and already making a fool out of myself.  
_  
"It seems to come in after I wake up, or sometimes for just no reason at all."  
  
"I see." She jotted down something in a mini note book.  
  
_I wonder where she hid that, does it have other notes in it about me? I want to see what it says. And really where did she have that?_ His face reverted back to the silly perverted grin as he though of 'where' she could have got the notebook and how he wish he had seen her take it out of its 'hidden' place.  
  
"How do you feel about your currents situation? Has there been anything that concerns you?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious that I hate it? I can't do anything, I'm useless." Tsukasa was brought back down to reality like a cow having a child, messy and with a plop. Tsukasa's temper also rose once again as doubts and insecurities entered his head. He tried to shut them up but they grew louder.  
  
"You are not useless. Whatever gave you that thought? You saved me today, and you call yourself useless. I have watched the way you move. You move with such confidence that many wouldn't believe that you were blind."  
  
Her words hit him like ice cold water, quenching the fire that had begun to burn within him. The doubts in his mind were hushed into a low inaudible whisper. She in a few minutes did what he had been trying to do for months and that was, give him hope.  
  
"First and foremost when I am working with you, I want no negativity. The accident that caused you current fate has bestowed you with a gift."  
  
"More like a curse."  
  
"No a gift, you are now able to sympathize with those who have no sight and perhaps never will have it. You know what relying on another person means, this could be considered a good lesson once you take over your families business. So I want no more talk of useless ness, always try to look for the good in each situation you are placed in, it keeps the horrible thoughts away trust me."  
  
"You sound as if you speak from experience?"  
  
"Perhaps, I do." Tsukushi whispered.  
  
"And may I ask what happened?" Tsukasa moved over to sit next to her. Tsukushi looked at her hands and than into Tsukasa's eyes and she felt the familiar lump in her throat, the burning sensation at the back of her eyes, the tears that threatened to fall and the tear that was in her heart opened anew.  
  
"It was such a long time ago, I barely remember." She gave a fake laugh and grew quiet.  
  
"I won't push it tell me when you're ready, ok?"  
  
"Yeah...and thank you." _Who would have thought that he would be so attune to me. The loss of his sight has probably caused him to be sensitive to the voice and emotions in it. I must remember to write that down._  
  
"Just one question was it a guy?"  
  
Tsukushi was a little taken aback by this but she nodded her head. Tsukasa moved back over to his seat and the two remained in silence for the rest of the trip.  
  
Tsukasa wondered how could something that happened so long ago, cause her to almost break down at the slightest thought. _It must have been something bad to cut her so deeply. What kind of guy could hurt such a caring and beautiful girl? I would never do that to her, I would always make sure she was happy. But the fact that she had been hurt like this, does it mean she was in love with him? Does she still love him? _Tsukasa began to get jealous at just the thought but decided to stop thinking about it and try to rest for the long night that awaited them.

* * *

When they finally arrived, at the club, it was 11 o'clock, the 5 had decided to get something to eat and than come to the club to work off all the food by dancing. The moment Akira and Soujirou got out of the car, they were swarmed on by crowds of girls vying for their attention. Of which they gave them, collecting telephone numbers and delivering empty promises.  
  
Tsukushi, Tsukasa and Rui went to have a seat in the F4's private area above the dance floor. The other 2 joined them after 20 minutes, and 50 girls later.  
  
"Its so hard being young, rich and good looking, but hey if you got the gift use it."  
  
"Rui maybe you should give up on Shizuka, she left you man. Join the ranks of the playboys of the night. You could have your pick of women."  
  
"Give it a rest Rui is sleeping again as usual."  
  
Rui had fallen asleep the moment he sat down. At least this was the impression he wanted to give everyone. He was actually thinking about Shizuka. But another face appeared in his thoughts and it was of the girl sitting to his right. _Why am I thinking about this girl? Its obvious that Tsukasa has already made a claim on her by the way he glowers at any male or female that looks in Tsukushi's direction. He's my bestfriend it would be wrong of me to even have these thoughts. Plus I have Shizuka correction I had Shizuka. And maybe Tsukasa hasn't really made his claim. 'Very true he hasn't actually said he likes her'. That's right so maybe I just may have a chance. I'll never really love her but she seems like the kind of person I could take comfort in. 'Yeah you could take comfort in her and still let Tsukasa have all the fun'.  
_  
Tsukushi excused herself, to get another drink. Rui woke up at the same time and offered to go with her. Using the excuse that he wanted to go and get something to drink as well. They walked to the bar and Tsukushi ordered a drink that glowed a fluorescent green. Rui just watched her as she turned to the dance floor and drank the glowing liquid. He leaned against the bar and laughed at the obviously nervous girl.  
  
"You look really nice in that dress. There's no need to be nervous I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. Tsukasa has been through a lot, he's my bestfriend and I just don't want to see him get hurt. I actually would like to start over with you. Truce?" Rui held out his hand.  
  
_He wants a truce after what he said to me not on his life. Is he trying to make a fool of me? 'Now Tsukushi you weren't raised to hold grudges, take the truce.' 'Yeah and maybe you can get some lip action in he he' What is with you in this lip action make up you mind. (which she thinks was crazy because she was telling her mind to make up it's mind, very confusing) 'Hey all I know is that something needs to happen I'm just trying to speed things up.' Well enough I just want to be friends._ Done arguing with the two opposing sides in her crazy thoughts Tsukushi looked at Rui's hand for a minute and figured that a truce wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"I'm kind of glad that we had this truce, I wanted to ask you some questions about Tsukasa. If you ever have the time I would like to get together."  
  
"Sure got plenty of stories, all 4 of us have been together since childhood. So we pretty much know everything about each other."  
  
"That's great, I want to learn all I can to help him to my fullest."  
  
"Yeah he is quite a guy." _How could I possibly think of trying to make a move for this girl, it wouldn't be right. It's obvious that she is attracted to Tsukasa, in what way I'm not sure but I will just have to let it all pan out_.  
  
They both walk back to join the others Tsukasa glared at Rui for taking off with Tsukushi by himself. Rui just patted him on the back in a 'don't worry' gesture. That caused Tsukasa to relax slightly, but moved in a little closer to Tsukushi and placed his arm round her shoulder in possessiveness. Tsukushi blushed at the thought that Tsukasa may have though she was cold and was trying to warm her up.  
  
_How nice of him, a little unwarranted but nice. I guess I should just tell him to move because I'm not cold...but maybe I could stay here for just awhile longer, I feel so safe in these arms. 'You got that right you know this is where you want to be.'_  
  
The music was loud, the lights were bright and the people were full of emotion as the night came to life. Rui excused himself calling it a night, saying that the people were getting a little too wild for him and that he need to catch up on some sleep. Akira was busy talking to an older brunette that he appeared to be comforting. She would cry on his shoulder while he winked and gave thumbs up to Soujirou who winked back as he danced a slow song with a skinny long haired redhead. Soon Soujirou left the club with his latest conquest. Akira followed with his, both gave each other a high five as they left the club and entered their limos, which left Tsukasa and Tsukushi alone amid the ocean of people and sounds.  
  
"So Tsukasa uh do you have any hobbies?" Tsukushi searched for a topic because of the weird silence that had settled upon them with the realization that they were alone together.  
  
"I like making money and spending it. What about you?"  
  
Tsukushi laughed at his blunt answer. She had never thought that making and spending money was a hobby.  
  
"What's so funny?" _Why does she feel the need to laugh at me all the time? I hate being laughed at...but she really does have a great smile and she is so open with her amusement she doesn't try to hide her joy like all the other stuck up chicks I've been out with. She's almost like a breath of fresh air.  
_  
"Oh nothing, I just never though that those two things could be a hobby. Anyway my hobby is painting and sketching. I actually sketched the design for this dress."  
  
"You designed this dress? I would have sworn that it was professionally done. Beautiful."  
  
Tsukushi blushed profusely. She had never been complemented like this before on her work and it made her feel even giddier than she was from the drinks she had consumed.  
  
"Thank you, and yes the dress is very beautiful." She looked down at the dress and straightened imaginary folds.  
  
"I wasn't talking about the dress." Tsukushi looked up to meet intense eyes.  
  
_What did he mean by that, I'm really starting to get nervous, but not in a bad way. Maybe I had a little too much to drink. And why does he keep looking at me that way? Every time I look at him I feel as if I could get lost in those eyes._  
  
"Say would you like to have a dance with me?"  
  
_Dance? He wants to dance...with ME? Ok must calm down, my right mind tells me that I shouldn't but my other minds says 'Go ahead you fool don't miss this great opportunity.' I have been listening to that other mind a lot of late. Oh well what harm could a little dance do?_  
  
"Yeah, I would like that."  
  
_Score one for the great Tsukasa. She actually agreed to dance with me. It took a lot to ask her that but now I can finally feel her in my arms freely. I have to be one of the happiest guys alive. I am with the best looking girl here; I'm good looking and rich. Not only that but there's a slow song playing. 'Even better' what a wonderful night, eye sight please leave the lights on for a little while longer.  
_  
Tsukasa lead Tsukushi out onto the dance floor. There was still a lot of mass on the dance floor, which made Tsukushi and Tsukasa move in closer to one another, both blushed as Tsukushi placed her head on Tsukasa's shoulder and sighed with a mixture of exhaustion and delight.  
  
_What a nice evening, I'm glad I came. I'll have to say thank you to Tsukasa and remember to give him that card of apology, this has truly been a wonderful night._  
  
_Wow Tsukushi feels so nice, I'm going to make her mine, I don't care if she still loves that other guy or not. I know we haven't been on the best of terms but something that feels this right can't be wrong. I know she is attracted to me as I am to her, and I'm sure I could make feel more than just this attraction._  
  
They danced until only a few couples were on the floor neither one of them speaking or even listening to the music. Each lost in ones own thoughts, but enjoying the warmth of the other. As the song ended they looked into each others eyes and came in for a kiss. Mere centimeters away Tsukasa felt a tap on his shoulder, which made him snap his head around and growl at the soon to be bloody pulp that interrupted their intense moment. There stood a man about the same age as he, with light brown hair, and a cocky smirk, he looked like he could have been a model.  
  
"What do you want?" He roared, only to the amusement of the new comer.  
  
"No need to get so upset. Cool your jets, I was just wondering if I could have the next dance with the lady you have in your arms?"  
  
"And why should I? Let's ask what she thinks. Hey Makino do you—." He stopped at the look of horror on Tsukushi's face. She looked as if she would run at any moment with her hands up to her mouth.  
  
"Hello Tsukushi how have you been? And I would like to thank you kind sir for taking care of my fiancée."  
  
"Fiancée?"  
  
"Makino do you know him?"  
  
Tsukushi could only whisper one word as she ran off the floor.  
  
_"Junpei."_

* * *

You guys are so fortunate 2 chapters in one week hee hee I'm drained, I hope you enjoyed. Actually I missed my deadline for last week and my boss is away so I get to be in charge in the back office. So I get to spend most of my time writing and editing my story. Editing takes so long and is a pain I really hate doing it but oh well. I hadn't intended this chapter to be this long but there was a lot that needed to be put out there. How did you like the internal conflict going on with everyone? I hope they didn't seem too crazy, but you know how everyone has that nagging feeling that always talks to them at in appropriate times, well that was the other voice Tsukushi's, Tsukasa and Rui's head. Actually Tsukushi had 3 at one point in time you know like one telling her the right way, the other the bad way and the third her own input. Lots of TxT moments and don't worry they will kiss eventually. I'm still in the air about Rui's character maybe I'll just go ahead with what I had planned for him anyway. So until next time r & r. Ja ne 


	6. Chapter 6 Forgotten Nightmare

**_Eyes of the Heart_**  
  
**_Author notes:_** All that have reviewed my story a big thank you. Thank you **Sherri **you are one of my favorite authors so I'm really happy you are reading my fic. **Cloud X Solider** thanx once again for the great review it makes me feel so good, I hope to keep you coming for more and to continue making the story better. **Jackie **yes I am evil mwhahahahaha. And **Defafaeth Mechqua** =D this cracks me up every time I get it. **Purebloodwitch** Patience my young friend, the kiss is coming, hehe what kinda writer would I be without a little anticipation =). Echo2 sorry for not giving you a thank you last chapter, I hope you will enjoy my next chapters. **YelloTaxi** thanx for planning on updating your story it is really good. **Chi5** I'm trying to hurry and update, I do all my writing at work so depending on how slow we are I get out the story just as fast I really am a slacker. And I'll try to use commas better, my major is accounting so my grammar really suffers Gomenasai .. **KawaiiLilMarron** (I love your name) I'm glad you enjoy my fic and I'm sure your first fic was not bad you have so many and I only have one, you are so much more experienced than I. Keep reviewing it keeps me writing.  
  
**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters; I am just a single writer showing her appreciation of the time and effort it took to create such a wonderful series.  
  
_**Chapter 6:** Forgotten Nightmare_  
  
_"Fiancé?"  
  
"Makino do you know him?"  
  
Why now, after how many years, is he coming back? What did I do to deserve this? Just when I was feeling comfortable with my new position, my past rears its ugly head. Now that he has found me I'm sure he will want to continue where we left off. And he had the audacity to say I was his fiancé, he must have fallin and bumped his head if he thinks I would go back to him. He set me up that day and he hurt me in so many ways. I'll run away as far as I can if I have to, I'm sorry Doumyoji but I don't think I can stay and help you.  
  
_Tsukushi ran, out of the club into the street not really knowing where she was going she didn't realiz it had began to rain. Her tears and the lights of the night blurred in with the rain making the world seem surreal. The rain poured harder it seemed the further she ran. She ran until she came to an empty playground. It looked so abandoned like her heart. The lights on the street were mostly out and the only light on the playground was over a swing set except there was only one usable swing the other had a missing seat and only one side of the chain.  
  
She sat down in the swing and just allowed the rain to wash over her. Her make-up had washed away, the bun on her head had become a soggy mop, the dress she and Tama made would be ruined from all the rain and she...she was miserable. She knew that the rain couldn't wash away her past but at least it could wash away the coming ach that she couldn't understand. The ach she felt was not that of seeing her ex but that of losing someone she was growing to ...admire. _Why had it turned out like this 'Because you ran away from him before.' But I had no choice, if I stayed with him I would have lost all respect for myself, like I lost for him.  
_  
She closed her eyes reliving her last moments with Junpei.  
  
_"Come on Tsukushi, I know you love me and like you said you would do anything for me. Forget what you heard from that friend of yours she's a tramp. She only said those things to get with me."  
  
"But Junpei I saw the pictures and you were in them all."  
  
"They were all fakes, come on hun, I know those virgin eyes of yours would fall out if it was really me. Why would I do anything like that to my baby? You know I love you, and all I ask is that you make a few memories with me. We haven't even kissed yet and I have been patently waiting for you to come around. What do you say babe, meet me here tonight and I'm sure we can make wonderful memories."  
_  
In a way Tsukushi knew that Junpei was no good, but she refused to acknowledge it. She had been blind and that blindness like everyone else makes you overlook any possible faults. Those rose colored glasses really had thorns.  
  
She sat in the swing surrounded by walls of water and gasped when she heard her name. She looked up to see a soaked Tsukasa, but there was something different about him. Gone were his usual arrogance and the carefree demeanor, in its place was hurt and anger. He looked right pass her but remained standing in the same spot. He couldn't see.  
  
"Tsukushi are you there?" His voice shook with frustration.  
  
"Yes I'm here." She whispered. Even though she said it very low he still heard her.  
  
"Why did you run?" He asked calmly.  
  
"I...I got scared. I was really surprised to see Junpei and my first reaction was to run. Silly huh?" She let out a sad laugh and than sighed.  
  
He wanted her to keep talking so he could find her exact location. He slowly walked in her direction not wanting to stumble about as he had done earlier looking for her.  
  
**2 HOURS HOUR EARLIER **  
  
"Makino, stop."  
  
"Don't bother its not like she cares about you."  
  
Tsukasa turned back around and glared at the person who was apparently named Junpei.  
  
"How do you know that? Who are you? And why are you calling her your fiancé?" Tsukasa was getting upset and he had a feeling he knew exactly who this character was.  
  
"Not that it concerns you, I'm Tuskushi's fiancé even though she ran away from me the night we were to uh...how do I say it... consummate our engagement." He let out a lustful laugh.  
  
"As I'm sure you probably found out that hoe has a great body, and I have yet to taste it. And as her fiancé I had every right, but she was always the prude and conservative one. Always saying 'lets wait till after the marriage.' I decided to humor her, but always making sure I had mine when I needed it at night. As a man you know we have certain needs. I was going to stop once we got married of course but, until that time I needed to let out my frustration since she wasn't going to give me any booty anytime soon."  
  
Tsukasa couldn't believe that such disgusting thing could come out of a man once engaged to Makino. _What was she ever thinking being engaged to such a jerk? I have half a mind to take out MY frustrations on him, by knocking some teeth out and messing up that pretty boy face of his.  
_  
"Hmmm I've seen you before around here. Your usually with some other pretty boys, the fag four is what they call you. And just my luck that you would bring back my fiancé. But hey I'm willing to share her with you. As long as I get the first round you can have sloppy seconds. I've been hot for her, ever since I got some nice pics of that body. I'd be very willing to share them with you ...for a price."  
  
_Pictures...of Makino!? What kind of pictures? What kind of pervert sells his fiancés pictures? Where did he get them, and he wants to have me pay for them, what kind of sick guy is he? I must keep my calm; I have to find out what he is trying to do. 'Hey if their naughty we can keep a few for ourselves hehe.' Shut up you, I have no need for porn pictures of Tsukushi.  
_  
"Say I was interested in your offer? If they are dirty pictures I'll take them. She is a commoner after all; I don't really have much of a need for poor girls except for what their body can give. Do you have any samples of your wares? I want to know if I'm getting a good deal or not."  
  
_Ugh I sound like such a perv, but this is for Makino's sake I won't let him hurt her again if this is the one. 'You say it's for her sake but you really want to see the pictures, you're just like him. Only you're blind and perverted.' No this is one thing I can do for her while I still have my sight. I'll get him to lead me to the other pictures and than I'll destroy them, I'll pay any price he asks. Hopefully I won't beat his head in before he shows me the stash._  
  
Junpei just smirked as he took his hands out his pants pocket and pulled out three pictures he kept in his shirt pocket. _Gotcha  
_  
"And there are more where those came from my friend."  
  
Tsukasa's eyes widened in shock at what he saw, he also blushed profusely at what Tsukushi was doing in one of them.  
  
_She took all of these pictures, I...no she isn't like this...these must be fake._  
  
"I can tell you like what you see, hey any man would..." He guided the shocked Tsukasa to the door.  
  
"...why don't you just slip those into your pocket, they are samples after all. The real stuff is in my car. I had been planning on selling the whole lot plus negatives to a guy here that runs a very profitable ... entertainers' website, but I figure I could get a lot more from you for these delectable tidbits. Of course I'll eventually get the full meal."  
  
Tsukasa was still in shock as he put the three pictures into his pocket. Junpei lead him to a red corvette, which had black zebra stripes on it. The inside was decorated the same way, with red and zebra stripped shag seats. He popped the trunk and showed him 3 boxes full of pictures and video tapes.  
  
"How...how did you get all of these?"  
  
"She's my fiancé, it has its advantages. She stayed at my house a couple of times, and I figure if I can't get her to come to me in bed than I'll bring a few videos of her to it. I have hidden cameras everywhere in my home and its nothing; I mean NOTHING that I did not catch."  
  
By that time Tsukasa was filled with both rage and a tinge of jealousy (he's a guy after all). _How dare he take such scandalous pictures of Makino, I'll make him pay but first...  
_  
"Wow man your quite the photographer, how much you asking for all of these?"  
  
"Oh nothing much, say, I'll give you a discount for finding my future wife. How does 15k sound to you? These are some great pics after all, not only that but you get to see a younger body of the grown woman your with now." He draped his arm over Tsukasa's shoulder and whispered in his ear.  
  
"That little tail of hers is worth it trust me I've had many other offers, but I think you will appreciate it even more."  
  
That was the straw that broke the camels back. Tsukasa's rage had reached its boiling point and he snapped.  
  
"Get your filthy commoner hands off of me." He hissed.  
  
"Hey man what's your problem?" Junpei replied as he backed away from the feral look Tsukasa gave him.  
  
"How dare you call yourself Makino's fiancé? You talk about her as if she's some kind of slut; you even took disgusting pictures of her without her consent. Not only that but you wave them around for all to see, even to the point of selling them. You're prostituting her behind her back. If these pictures were ever distributed she would be ruined, no respectable man would ever have her instead she'd be surrounded by sleazes like yourself. Its quite apparent that you never loved her and you only used her for your own sick pleasures. I see why she left your sorry butt you're a pathetic maggot that's less than a man. I don't understand what she saw in you in the first place. But I will tell you what I see and that is a bloody pulp in the making."  
  
Tsukasa grabbed the front of Junpei's shirt and threw him against his car breaking a window. After that he head butted him in the face breaking his nose. The pain in his forehead was overridden by the blind fury he felt. Junpei tried to fight back but all his attempts were useless as the normal, strong-as-an-ox Tsukasa had doubled in strength.  
  
"What are you guys doing? Come and help me!" Junpei screamed. Unknown to Tsukasa, Junpei had a gang awaiting the right moment to come out. They had planned on waiting for Tsukasa to take his wallet out and pay Junpei before they made an entrance to rob him. When they saw the way Tsukasa threw their leader into the car they were shocked. But now was a time for action.  
  
One jumped on Tsukasa's back trying to pull him off of Junpei while another ran over with a bat. Tsukasa flipped the guy on his back over and threw him into the one with the bat. Junpei, forgotten at the moment, crawled away from the chaos holding his bloodied nose.  
  
Tsukasa was getting angrier as thug after thug came to try and over take him. They _just keep coming 'they deserve what they are getting, bash those two heads together, yes that's how you do it. Time for me to take over.'_ Tsukasa's mind became that of a mad man as he allowed his anger to posses him completely. He didn't think he just hit whatever came into his line of view. These thugs became like the assassins that were constantly sent after him. Yes they would serve the place of the ones who had ruined his life and he would take every last bit of his frustrations out on them.  
  
The rain that fell went unnoticed by Tsukasa as he broke teeth, bashed heads, and threw men into cars. A couple of the got a few punches in but anything that came into close proximity was either broken or bloodied. And he was enjoying it.  
  
Junpei watched in horror on the ground as his whole gang was being defeated right in front of his eyes. And the calm man that he had been trying to sell pictures to turned into the raging demon doing the fighting single handedly.  
  
Before he realized it his whole squad was down in piles of broken flesh all just barely alive from the blows they had received. The rain became louder, because the screams of his men had died down, the demon had stopped and his down turned head shadowed his eyes. The heat mixed with the rain and blood caused steam to rise off of him.  
  
The next thing Junpei saw struck a cord of terror within him. The shoulders of the man started to shake as he picked up one of the bats, his men had dropped. Tsukasa lifted up his head and let out a loud evil laugh and stared at Junpei with fury in his eyes. He than went to work on Junpei's car, smashing windows ripping off mirrors and denting doors, all the while laughing like a crazed person.  
  
No he had gone crazy, he hated his fate and he hated his mother for causing this pain and the many insecurities he felt. But right now he hated this man, Junpei even more for the pain he caused Tsukushi and the pain he may cause her once she found out what had transpired here, when she found out that there was almost another darker side of him once his anger was unleashed.  
  
After he was done he took a lighter from one of the men on the ground, and walked over to the trunk.  
  
"No not those..." Junpei trailed off as he looked in to the burning eyes of a wild animal that was thirsty for more destruction.  
  
"Yes these." he growled, Tsukasa took some of the alcohol in the trunk and threw it on top of the pictures than he tossed the lighter into the trunk, resulting in it bursting into flames.  
  
Tsukasa walked very slowly over to Junpei. Junpei tried to move back on the ground only to come up against another car in the lot. Tsukasa looked down on him, with those eyes he was so afraid of.  
  
"If I ever see or hear you so much as look at or whisper Tsukushi's name I will come after you. I will destroy you and any who are close to you. Your family, friends, your dog and the roaches that infest your disgusting home; I'll hunt you down and make sure you are never found again."  
  
"I want to never hear you call her your fiancé because that is impossible seeing as how she is my girlfriend."  
  
Tsukasa spat on him and threw the bat at Junpei's car breaking the last reaming window.  
  
Junpei just stared at the carnage from his mangled car to his useless gang. He had been embarrassed single handedly by a rich brat. _So this is the result of the infamous Doumyoji Tsukasa's anger I've heard tales of but never imagined this. But it isn't over, not by a long shot._ He pulled out a recorder from his pants pocket and played it back.  
  
_"Say I was interested in your offer? If they are dirty pictures I'll take them. She is a commoner after all..."  
_  
Junpei placed it back into his pocket. _I'll ruin that mans relationship and when Tsukushi finds out what kind of man he is she'll come running back to the one who loved her most. ME. And if that doesn't work than I'll make her suffer, there are a few negatives I kept just in case most of the lot was lost._ Junpei walked away into the night whistling a tuneless song leaving behind his broken crew and a burning car to the engulfing down pour.

* * *

Tsukasa ran in the direction he saw Tsukushi go earlier. His rage, subsiding somewhat, was replaced by worry. _Oh great I just took out a whole crew and now I can't find the object of those beat downs._ The lights from the city caused him to have a headache, until he couldn't see them anymore. He hissed at the way his eye sight played tricks on him, making him forget that he was blind.  
  
He called his driver on the phone to track him and told him that he would be looking for Makino.  
  
He walked the streets blindly calling her name in the pouring rain. More than once he ran into people on the streets, tripped over trashcans and was chased by dogs. _I must find her at all costs, what if one of that fools thugs followed her and was dragging her off right now?_ Tsukasa began yelling her name more franticly growing increasingly worried at the thought of her being manhandled. By the time he reached an abandoned playground an hour had passed.  
  
The rain refused to let up but a twinge in his heart told him that she was near. He called her name once again and turned his head in the direction he thought he heard a sharp intake of breath. _She is here I just know it.  
_  
"Tsukushi are you there?" His voice shook with frustration.  
  
"Yes I'm here." She whispered. Even though she said it very low he still heard her.  
  
"Why did you run?" He asked calmly. _Keep her talking don't embarrass yourself.  
_  
"I...I got scared. I was really surprised to see Junpei and my first reaction was to run. Silly huh?" She let out a sad laugh and than sighed.  
  
"No it's not silly, there's been many times when I have wanted to run away. But I refused to let anything I was afraid of control me. I have been alone for a very long time and I had only myself, and sometimes my sister." He was standing right in front of her. She looked up at him and gasped at his bruises and ripped up clothes.  
  
"Wha- What happened? Please don't tell me that you came looking for me? Especially in this rain you could get sick." She jumped up and looked for something to shield him with.  
  
_Oh no he came looking for me in this terrible weather. It will be my entire fault if he gets sick. I have failed in my assignment, its best that I start looking for a new position. That is if anyone will have me, things just keep getting worse._  
  
She was broken out of her musings when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Tsukasa pulled Tsukushi to him and buried his face in her neck.  
  
"I was so worried something happened to you." He whispered.  
  
Tsukushi's hurt skipped a beat and she relaxed physically, even though her emotions where a mess. He was worried about me? _He searched for me in this foul weather because he was worried? What a horrible person I am making him do all of this for me.  
_  
She turned around in his embrace and rested her head on his chest. Everything that happened caused her to begin crying anew. Her tears like the rain fell uncontrollably.  
  
Tsukasa began to pull apart from her, but she stopped him.  
  
"No, please, can you hold me a little while longer..._I_ know I don't have the right to ask you this but could you do me this one favor." She whispered  
  
_She wants me to hold her longer?_ Tsukasa knew than and there that the lie about her being his girlfriend would turn into reality. He just had to convince her that it was the best decision either one of them would ever make. _I want to be by her side to hold her like this. I want to be the only one to make her laugh as well as the only one to make her cry. I want to be all things to her, regardless of my position or my infirmities._  
  
"I'll stay here as long as you need me to." He kissed her on the forehead and held her even tighter. The two looked like a sculpture of two sea urchins under a single light surrounded by the pouring rain, enjoying the comfort and warmth the others body gave.  
  
This is how Tsukasa's driver found them. Tsukushi had by that time stopped crying and had been reduced to hiccups. As soon as she entered the limo she fell asleep on the seat. She slept like the dead in a deep sleep, exhausted from all the excitement that had occurred. She didn't even wake when Tsukasa pulled her on his lap and cradled her like a child.  
  
She let out a contented sigh as she moved closer to the source of the heat she felt surrounding her. Tsukasa sat and contemplated what he did that night, the thorough beatings he disbursed and the girl he was tenderly holding. _Such a stark contrast_.  
  
_The rain had washed the perfume and probably make-up she had on earlier. But I can still smell that vanilla, which always seems to linger around her. I wonder if that's some kind of shampoo or soap she uses. I could stay like this, inhaling her wonderful scent, all night._  
  
He sat breathing in her intoxicating scent and listened to her soft deep breaths as she slept. He allowed his senses to take in their fill of her. Other parts of him became aware of the way the rain caused her dress to cling to her delicate frame, leaving only a thin barrier between her and him.  
  
_As much as I would love to keep this enchantress on my lap I need to move her back. 'No keep her a little longer' No! Or I won't be able to refrain myself from touching her._  
  
He gently placed her next to him, but draped his arm around her possessively. He closed his eyes for what seemed like 2 minutes when the driver called back to him, informing him that they had arrived.  
  
"Makino wake up." He gently shook her.  
  
"Mmm..." She just turned over and curled into a half fetal position.  
  
Tsukasa sighed knowing where this was going and he prayed that he would have the strength needed to make it up to the door as his driver lead him to the mansions entrance. He picked her up, surprised at how light she was. He carried her like a baby, taking care as if she was a fine porcelain doll easily broken.  
  
Haithem the butler opened the door before he reached it. Use to his masters late nights.  
  
"Good morning young master."  
  
"Good morning? What time is it?"  
  
"It is approximately 4 am."  
  
Tsukasa hadn't realized how much time had passed. I_ guess the saying is true. Time flies when you're having fun. If you call tonight fun._ He made a grimace and continued up the stairs. He didn't even bother stopping at her room and instead went straight into his, where he knew by memory where everything was.  
  
He laid her on the bed and sat on the edge debating his next move.  
  
_Ok now that we're home what next? I should wake her up. 'But what if she starts crying again.' Hmm maybe I should just leave her there and she can sleep with me. He blushed and grined as a few wayward thoughts crossed his mine. No, no, no can't think like that. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. What a predicament I'm in. Maybe I should call one of the maids to come and get her. 'But its 4 in the morning you don't want to bother them now do you?'_  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"Makino are you awake."  
  
Tsukushi just turned over onto her side and began to shiver.  
  
_Crap, I forgot she still had those wet clothes on. She'll get sick if I don't do something. She needs to come out of that...out of that...dress. Ok, 'Take a deep breath Tsukasa you're not being a hentai you're just going to help her out of potentially life threatening attire._ (It's amazing how people rationalize their actions)  
  
Tsukasa reached shaking hands over to the shivering girl lying next to him, and blushed a deep red at the thought of what he was about to do.  
  
_Now where was that zipper? I think 'let's hope' it's on her side_  
  
He trailed his hand down her right side feeling for a zipper but to no avail.  
  
_Its not here! I know it's not in the front. 'Thank God.' My nerves can barely handle this little bit. In a way I'm mad and happy I can't see. Mad, because I would certainly enjoy seeing why lies underneath the dress. Happy, because once she wakes up and finds out what I did, I can always tell her I didn't see anything. Than again I am the Great Doumyoji Tsukasa I can do whatever I want to whomever I want. 'Your just fooling yourself, expect a beat down in the morning.'  
_  
After further rationalizing in his mind, Tsukasa gently turned Tsukushi over onto her back and traced her spine in search of the elusive zipper. Which to the delight of his increasingly frazzled nerves and waning control, he found.  
  
He slowly puller it down removing the soggy material revealing a soft back he couldn't help but lightly touch with the tips of his fingers feeling as if something was missing but dismissed it because his thoughts had turned to that of a more perverted nature. _'STOP IT_ _TSUKASA!'_ Next he removed his shirt and pants for silk pajama pants that clung to him because of the moisture from his wet clothes. He usually slept with nothing on, but he would make an exception tonight for both his and her sake.  
  
By the time he reached the bed, Tsukushi was shivering badly. He touched her back once again getting the feeling that something was a missed, and she was burning up.  
  
_No she is already starting to get a fever. Ok I've seen this in movies where the guy keeps the girl warm by lending body heat. 'Oh yeah time for some action.' No this is serious._  
  
He pulled the soft, warm sheets over her and got in facing her. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close to him lending her all the warmth he could give until she stopped shivering and relaxed once again into a deep sleep.  
  
_Thank goodness she stopped shivering. Maybe now I can...wait a minute why don't I feel a...  
_  
Tsukasa touched her back and ran a finger down her delicate spine causing her to whimper a little. Than he was hit with an epiphany as to why he thought something was missing before.  
  
_Why me, I'll never get to sleep now. I would gladly stay blind the rest of my life just so I wouldn't have to face the wrath of this girl. As a matter of fact she may just do me the honor_. He let out a heavy sigh and tried to relax as much as he possibly could, given his current situation with a half naked girl that he felt a strong attraction to lying next to him. _But what is done is done there's no turning back now; maybe she'll thank me for saving her from a dreadful fever. 'Don't count on it'._ He sighed again  
  
Tsukasa fell into a fitful sleep with a blush permanently tattooed to his face, and a question still on his mind before he succumbed to oblivion.  
  
_Why didn't she wear a bra with that dress?_

* * *

Ho, ho, ho I feel so bad for Tsukasa he is being tormented. Oh for all you Inu-yasha fans out there my sister has a Shess/Rin fic called "Thread Bound" she is a much, much, MUCH better writer than me, so check it out. Anyway tune in next time for more TxT action. When Tsukushi wakes up in the morning will she (a) kill Tsukasa or (b) let him have his way with her. HINT: I'd choose (a) if I was you. Oh and plz forgive me if I missed correcting a few mistakes I had to rush posting cause I won't be able to post it friday or this weekend. 


	7. Chapter 7 Memory Lane

**_Eyes of the Heart_**  
  
**_Author notes:_** All that have reviewed my story a big thank you.  
  
**Cloud X Solider:** It seems you can't make up your mind there, hehe. I'm so glad you enjoy each chapter, I try to make them better as I go along and not mediocre.  
  
**Defafaeth Mechqua:** I think cloud disagrees with you Def, hehe. But I have to agree that most guys think that way, they just can't help themselves. I think it starts at birth and get worse as they get older. Than again I like most of my guys to have some type of attraction instead of bland and boring.  
  
**Naro/inu'simoto:** You see where this is going eh? Maybe I should throw a curve ball in there for you, to throw you off. Who knows  
  
**Purebloodwitch:** Thanx for the suggestion and I do plan on writing something for the contest, I also appreciate you reviewing each chapter.  
  
**Bee Bop:** You are good, you sent your review the same day I was publishing this chapter, so I had to make a quick edit. And boy are you good, you kinda stole my thunder in part of your review, and I love your stories keep going. You know I want Tsukushi to admit her feelings but you know how HDY was Tsukushi was as dense as a door knob when it came to Tsukasa.  
  
**Everyone:** It makes me very happy to know that ppl like my story and even if you don't like it let me know what you think so I can improve it. I take my fans suggestions seriously and who knows how it may be incorporated into the story if it is a good one. Also I am adding a Japanese section, I am starting school in a few weeks and I'm going to be taking Japanese so this will be good practice. Oh and I am a stickler for time, so I try to keep everything in the right time frame so I had to change something said in the last chapter in this chapter, other than that enjoy.  
  
**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters; I am just a single writer showing her appreciation of the time and effort it took to create such a wonderful series.  
  
**Japanese:** onegai shimasu – "please" (polite way of asking)  
  
**_Chapter 7:_** _Memory lane_  
  
_"No, this can't be true. I don't believe you Yuki."  
  
"You have to Tsukushi, just meet me at my house before you go see him, I have pictures as proof. You know I have to look after my best friend, and that man is up to no good I tell you. I've seen him come into the Dango shop with lots of different girls and I also think he is involved with a gang. He is trying to play you girl. I wouldn't make something like this up."  
  
"But he told me he loved me. I can't believe it was all a lie."  
  
"He's a lying, sick, worm and he doesn't love you. Just meet me first before you go over there."  
  
"...Uh, okay." (dial tone)  
_  
==========  
  
_"Come on Tsukushi, I know you love me and like you said you would do anything for me. Forget what you heard from that friend of yours she's a tramp. She only said those things to get with me."  
  
"But Junpei I saw the pictures and you were in them all."  
  
"They were all fakes, come on hun, I know those virgin eyes of yours would fall out if it was really me. Why would I do anything like that to my baby? You know I love you, and all I ask is that you make a few memories with me. We haven't even kissed yet and I have been patently waiting for you to come around. What do you say babe, meet me tomorrow night and I'm sure we can make wonderful memories."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, you are my world. I would gladly give my heart to you. But how can I do that if you don't trust me. Isn't our relationship supposed to be one built on trust? If you don't trust me than you don't really love me."  
  
"But I do love you."  
  
"So than why don't you trust me, whom will you believe, me or that friend of yours who is just jealous that I choose you over her?  
  
"...You..."  
  
"Good girl, now meet me at the corner of --- after school and I'll come and pick you up. I want to get some great pictures of my baby in her school uniform before she graduates."  
  
_========  
  
_"Him this is the corner of ---. What's taking him so long? Um excuse me sir have you seen a guy around here he is a few years older than me."  
  
"I'm a young guy no need for the sir."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry hehe. You see I'm a little nervous, I'm waiting for my fiancé and its getting dark, and soon the only light will be this streetlamp I'm under."  
  
"No need to be nervous, little girl my friend and I will take good care of you."  
  
"Uh...on second thought I think I see him right there. Hey JUNPEI over here."  
  
"Nice trick but there is nobody here but us."  
  
_=======  
  
_"No stop please...why are you doing this to me, Junpei where are you please come and help me..."  
_  
_"Nothing against you girly, we are just photographers. Make sure you grab her hands, tie them up and put on that blindfold...hehe these will make some great pictures."  
  
"Stop, onegai shimasu...oneg- mmph..."  
  
"Yeah, gag her she doesn't need to be heard."  
  
"When we finish the boss told us we could have a little fun with her."  
  
"But only until we are done with the pictures. Hey, lift up her skirt so I can get a few pictures. Yeah just like that and take her shirt off."  
  
"How bout I just rip it a little, adds more drama and grab that a-..."  
  
"No, we can't take any pictures of us touching her."  
  
"Who said we would give him those pics? We can keep them for ourselves."  
_  
======  
  
_"Man the possess he had us put her in were sick. But I'm sure they'll fetch us a good price."  
  
"Junpei is one nasty guy to even want pictures of his fiancé like this."  
  
"Shut Up man, no names. Anyway untie her feet and take the blindfold and gag off. I want to enjoy myself now."  
  
"Aww she looks so defiant with her red tear stained face. It makes my pleasuring giving all the better, I like 'em feisty. Hah- ow she bit me. Grab her Saski before she runs out."  
  
"Ok, oomph s-s-he, k-k-kicked, m-me, in my h-hhppy s-spot r-r-Ryu..." (Groaning)  
  
"No, she just ran out the door, get up off the floor and go after her."  
  
"I ccaann'tt move."  
  
"Crap she's getting away........."_

_

* * *

_   
  
Tsukushi thrashed about in her sleep, whimpering and crying. Tsukasa temporarily disoriented, wondered where he was and who this person next to him, who was obviously having a nightmare, was. All of the night before came upon him in a rush. He held her tighter and rubbed her head and back trying to offer what little comfort he could from the physical contact. She relaxed and returned back to her normal breathing pattern.  
  
He looked down and marveled at how frail and beautiful she seemed as she slept. But looks can be very deceiving he concluded, because this girl who put up a frail mask had a will made of steel. He pulled her back ever so slightly to watch her sleep.  
  
_I take it my sight comes in after I sleep; to wake up to her every morning would be a wonderful thing. Funny that this is the first time I ever really paid attention to this little detail in myself. I guess I was too caught up in my misery to even notice or care. Now I wonder who's responsible for this change in me? In just a few days she has changed me so much. I no longer feel as useless or hopeless as I did before. I don't feel as if I'm just viewing life, I feel as if I'm living it._  
  
He gazed at the way her eye lashes dusted her cheeks, which held a faint blush. He took note of her soft breaths, the swell of her breast on his chest, her delicate eyebrows, smooth shoulders and the small pout on her lips glazed with droplets of sweat. He wanted to burn this image into his mind so the next time he lost his sight he would still be able to see her clearly. He caressed her face and was amazed of the softness of her skin.  
  
_Why does such a simple thing as watching her sleep cause an ach in me? I want to do more than just touch her face. But it wouldn't be right. 'She wouldn't know if you steal a kiss.' Steal a kiss? But that would mean my first kiss is stolen. 'So, it's just a little peck so it won't count. Plus who else would you rather your first time be with.' I guess it won't hurt._  
  
Tsukasa gently tilted her, closed his eyes and leaned in to give her a feather like kiss.  
  
**A LITTLE EARLIER**  
  
_Oh man what happened last night. Oh yeah I saw Junpei, ran out into the rain, was found by Tsukasa, and feel asleep in the limo. Now how did I get here in the incredibly soft bed? Eh, who cares as long as I get to stay here and next to this warm body.................. BODY!? What the-? Who is this holding me, I'm almost afraid to ask. Why would I be in his bed...unless I had a little too much to drink and I acted so desperate for company that he decided to...no, no, no he wouldn't do that. 'Or would he?' I know I must be blushing but I can't help it. My first time was with a beautiful stranger. Well maybe not a stranger, but a guy I hardly know. Oh mother, please forgive your loose daughter. She has shamed you and tossed aside all that training you gave her. She has now become a woman. I don't even remember it, oh woe is me, woe is me._  
  
_He's awake now too I can feel him moving around. I don't want him to know I'm awake. I probably fell asleep snoring loudly. Maybe if I just lay here pretending to be sleep he'll get up and go to the bathroom. Than I'll sneak into my room while he's doing his business, yeah that's a good idea. It'll save me the embarrassment of seeing him when I get- Ack he just touched my face or was that a caress? So I was right we did... maybe he wants more?? I hope he doesn't try anything especially while I'm sleep. No he wouldn't he's not like tha- What the heck!? He tilted my head ohmygodohmygodohmygod he is going to kiss me. No it isn't right even if we did... 'Yes it is let him.' No he doesn't have the right to. 'But you want him to.' He can't just take liberties like this. 'True.' If we kiss it won't be like this.  
_  
Tsukushi threw he eyes open and watched Tsukasa move in closer and closer.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing you pervert?" She said with calm anger.  
  
Startled and embarrassed Tsukasa's eyes snapped open, to look at two beautiful and angry eyes. Before he even had time to think he received a sharp right hook to the face. Tsukushi jumped out the bed and assumed her battle stance, feet spread hands on hips.  
  
"How DARE you try to take advantage of me. Even if we...if we... you know. Yes I'm grateful that you came looking for me last night and ..." she felt a blush creeping up her face. me. But that doesn't give you the right to touch me in anyway you feel, regardless of what we did." She began pacing back and forth.  
  
"How would you like to be felt up while unconscious? I doubt very seriously that you would like it. I mean what kind of man are you to take advantage of a poor defenseless girl?"  
  
Tsukasa just stared at her in complete shock, he was speechless. Actually he didn't really hear anything she said because his attention was captivated not on her words but her actions. Every movement she made caused his face to grow a deeper shade of crimson, until a single drop of blood fell from his nose. He quickly turned his head.  
  
"I wasn't trying to molest you; I was only trying to wake you. But I will if you continue to walk around my room like that."  
  
_What is he-...  
_  
Suddenly Tsukushi backed onto a soggy lump on the floor the same color as her dress. A warm afternoon breeze drifted in through the window. It chilled her as if she had been on the top of Mount Fuji. That was when she looked down to take note of her attire or lack of.  
  
Now the first phase of her reaction was the paling of her skin as she was paralyzed by shock. The second phase went from pale to flaming red as she was not just embarrassed she was mortified. She ran out the room with the speed of a gazelle and the laugher of a certain Doumyoji Tsukasa trailing in her ears, only to enter and see a Ran over by her desk fixing her papers.  
  
Ran looked at her with both embarrassment and something more.  
  
"I, uh, we got in late you see...and, um..."  
  
"No need to explain madam, I understand completely."  
  
"No you don't understand it's not what you think."  
  
"I'm very sure it's exactly what I think, but the _young master_ will do what he sees fit. I am just a humble servant in this house. Trust me I won't tell a soul."  
  
"Oh thank you Ran, I really appreciate it."  
  
"Not a problem." She walked out the room and closed the door with a little more force than necessary. That detail escaped Tsukushi's notice as she went into the bathroom and took a long shower. Once the steamy water hit her she gave way to a flood of tears. Tears, she though she had shed yesterday.  
  
_I can't handle this. My emotions aren't stable enough to continue working here. How am I to help this man if I can not even help myself? He does crazy things to my senses every time he is around. I find myself drawn to him, and unable to stop myself from feeling this way. Mother what am I suppose to do? Am I beginning to like this man? An employee should never get involved with her employer._  
  
Tsukushi stayed in the shower until her skin began to get wrinkled. Upon exiting the bathroom wrapped in a towel she walked out into her room and was greeted by the dark tone of music coming from outside her room in the garden. The garden musician had returned, at least that was what she called him.  
  
She sat on the balcony as she did the first time she heard him play. She listened to the haunting tune allowing it to seep into her conscious, enjoying the way the music matched her mood. When the music finished she let out a loud sigh and remained in her position, over looking the garden in silence.  
  
"You're not going to tell me to keep playing? No cheering or yells for an encore?"  
  
"No, not today I have too much on my mind at the moment."  
  
"Too much..."_don't ask her, just leave it, it's not your place to get involved_. "... I'm sure my music complemented your mood. So what pray tell is on your mind?"  
  
"How observant of you to be able to read me so well and yet I do not know you so why should I tell?" she said with mild sarcasm.  
  
"I have been known to be quite the observer. You can call me a watcher of sorts. I watch but never participate. And you are avoiding the question young lady."  
  
"I'll answer your question if you answer mine."  
  
"...hmmm...I can see that you are being difficult today, but since I think you're interesting I'll humor you. I promise to answer any question as long as it has nothing to do with my past."  
  
"Deal and I'll answer yours but first if you are such an observer why do you play?"  
  
"Ah, that is a good question. Even though I am only an observer my music is my other self, the one who participates in the world around him. It can do things I in my physical body can not."  
  
"You say it is your other self, but without you it would not exist."  
  
"Very true, but this is how I want to distinguish myself. Now you answer my question."  
  
"But I'm not fin-"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, I answered your question maybe I'll answer more later who knows. But enough about me, what about you?" _Didn't I tell you to leave it?  
_  
"...I don't know how much longer I can stay here. Last night I found out that I'm not as strong as I thought I was. I relied on another person to support me, yet I am the one that is supposed to be helping him."  
  
"True strength comes from relying on others when you need help the most. What could have caused you to relay on this person? Did something traumatizing happen to put you in such a situation?" _'I give up do what you want, but remember I warned you about getting involved with her.' I won't have any regrets as to what may or may not happen.  
  
_"I would rather much tell this to your face, maybe I should come down and talk."  
  
"No, not knowing is all the better I may be deformed and don't want you to see me."  
  
"Oh, I understand..."  
  
"Now continue."  
  
"Well last night I ran into my ex-fiancé..."  
  
_She was engaged at one point? I wonder if she still loves him._  
  
"...and I ran away from him once I saw him. I was terrified of him because of what we went through before. So I eventually came to a park and was found by the one who I am to take care of, the young master here. We left and eventually came home. But I made a complete fool of myself the other night." No need to tell him about the other parts.  
  
"So you were saved and yet you are upset, I wouldn't worry about that. That seems all so trivial, maybe the young master has feelings for you to go out and look for you."  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
"Believe what you wish but the young master is a cruel person, he would not lift a finger to help anyone less it was his sister or himself. Count yourself fortunate that he came after you."  
  
_No he is wrong what does he know anyway._  
  
"But what I really want to know is what could have been so frightening about your ex that you would run away at the mire sight of him."  
  
"......well...he was actually a terrible person..."  
  
"We are anonymous here I don't know you and you don't know me." Well that is actually a lie, I know you but you don't know me.  
  
"True, it's in the past so what harm can it do. It all started when I received a phone call from my best friend. We both liked a guy we saw everyday walking from school. We thought he was so cool so it really surprised us when he approached us one day coming from school."  
  
======  
  
_"Hey girls, how are you doing? My name is Junpei and I couldn't help but notice the two of you fine looking young ladies. What say we go out to the video arcade or something?"  
  
"Wow Yuki he is talking to us not only that but he is asking us out on a date."  
  
"I know, but we really don't know him that well."  
  
"Oh come on lets live dangerously he is cute too. If love was a murderer and he was its tool, than I'll say 'oh slay me'. This will be fun I'm sure.  
  
"Well, I guess so lets do it."  
  
"Ok young man we're in, you're paying right since you did ask us out?"  
  
"Well of course how could I make the two of you pay."_  
  
======  
  
"After that he would take us out everyday to the arcade, and everything was fun and games until he asked me out. Both my friend and I really liked him but he chose me. Why I don't really know, but after that my friend became more withdrawn. I tried to act like I didn't care but I knew it really hurt her. Even though I knew this I continued to date him saying that she would get over it. In the end she was the one that helped me."  
  
"She called me one night, actually the night before our 6month anniversary; the night Junpei asked me to marry him. He said that I wouldn't have to worry about college because he would pay for me. Even though we were young he wanted me as his wife because he loved me."  
  
"He asked me to meet him at a street that for the life of me I can't remember. My friend tried to warn me about him saying that he was sleeping around and he was involved in gang activity. She said she had proof and that she would show me before I went out with him on a date we had scheduled for that very night."  
  
=======  
  
_(Knock, Knock, knock)  
  
"Kushi, I'm glad you came, I know it may seem sudden but I just wanted to tell you that you will be making a big mistake if you marry this man. I had him tailed the past few months."  
  
"You were spying on him!? How could you do such a thing? You had no right to pry in our business."  
  
"I know, but I was worried he may have been up to no good."  
  
"You mean you were so jealous that you want to find some kind of dirt on him, which would make me break up with him."  
  
"You know I wouldn't do that, we have been friends since grade school. You know me better than that, just take a look at the pictures and make your decision."  
  
"Oh alright...what the heck are these...this can't be right...oh my...who are these people?"  
  
"I know I said the same thing but it appears that Junpei is some sort of gang leader with lots of guys and lots of women at his beck and call. I know it seems unbelievable but the proof is here. I wanted to show you earlier but I didn't know how to break it to you."  
  
"Earlier? How long have you know about this?"  
  
"A couple of months now, and I must admit that at first I was going to let you keep going out with him and realize what kind of man he was. I was so jealous when you told me you were getting married. But-"  
  
"So you admit that you did this because of envy. As my friend I would expect you to be happy for me, but instead you just try to hurt me. Not only that but you kept something like this a secret from me for so long and than on one of the happiest days of my life you ruin it but bringing this up. It would have been better had I not know. Starting today I no longer know you."  
  
"Kushi no, don't be like that. No I was only thinking about you stop don't leave, you're my only fri-"  
_  
======  
  
"I never heard what she said as I slammed the door on her and ran out the house to meet my ex. I was so upset when I got to him. And of course he could tell something was bothering me. I told him everything and he assured me that they were all lies and fake picture. He also told me that my friend was just jealous. And of course I wanted to believe him because I thought my friend was jealous too. But I still couldn't quench the feelings of guiltiness over what I said to my friend."  
  
"The next night I went to the street I was to meet my fiancé I waited so long but he never showed. I asked 2 guys on the same street a question and they, had apparently been waiting for a chance to engage me in conversation."  
  
======  
  
_"Come on girly we an show you a really good time just follow us around the corner."  
  
"Uh no, my fiancé will be worried about me if I'm not here when he arrives."  
  
"I seriously doubt that. Now be a good girl and come with us."  
  
"No, I'm leaving."  
  
"Hey where do you think you're going, we just want to spend sometime with you?"  
  
"Don't you dare touch me, stop let go of me I'm warning you, you better not start something you can't finish."  
  
"I have a knife here that says we will finish whatever we start. Now you can come quietly or we can drag you knocked out if you start to scream."  
  
"I'm not going to sit here and be dragged anywhere."  
_  
=====  
  
"I put up a fight as they tried to pull me into a run down apartment building. I got in a few kicks and punches but blacked out once I was hit from behind in the head. Needless to say they did everything to me but rape me.........sigh I was photographed in all kinds of nasty positions hands tied, blindfolded or gagged, I was shamed. They spoke about their boss wanting these picture, I had a feeling I knew who their 'boss' was but I kept telling myself that it wasn't him. Than one of the guys slipped and mentioned his name. Junpei."  
  
"Once they had finished with the pictures they were going to...take advantage of me." Tsukushi began to cry as she was revealing her past to the garden musician.  
  
"It's ok if you want to stop there." He said with concern.  
  
"No, I want to finally get this all out. They never got their chance. They apparently thought that once I was worn out I wouldn't struggle anymore so they took my blindfold off and untied my legs. I bit the first guy and kicked the other in his jewels at the first chance I got and ran out of the building with my hands still tied. I loosed the bonds on my hands by chewing on the knot and than I was free."  
  
==  
  
_"Somebody PLEASE HELP ME!! PLEASE!! I AM BEING CHASED BY TWO PERVERTS! ANYBODY, SOMBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"  
  
"Miss are you ok?"  
  
"Please you must help me before they come back for me, please I beg of you."  
  
"Sure I'll help you..."_  
  
=====  
  
"A nice man in his early 30's took me to the police box. And I told them the whole story. They told me that there had been a lot of such crimes happening to young school girls. They also said that I was fortunate to have gotten away with just a few bruises, most girls never return or were so badly banged up they end up going to the hospital."  
  
"I went to my friend's house first and cried my heart out and apologized for all the things I said to her. She listened to me and said she knew I didn't mean any of those things I said. I am so grateful to her down to this day for all her support. I have never seen Junpei since then and now seeing him gain with his cocky attitude brought so many emotions forth."  
  
"I see you went through a lot. So now that you got all that out why do you feel like it was shameful to be saved by the Tsuka--- I mean the young master?"  
  
"It's just that, I feel unstable around him and I seem to lose my senses when he is near."  
  
"Sounds like you are starting to like him."  
  
Tsukushi let out a rude snort.  
  
"Ha, not on your life, he is such a arrogant brat. Even though sometimes I pity him, he just likes to pick on me like today when I woke up he saw me in the nu-...in the new light of the dawn with my mouth open and I think I was snoring too. It's just embarrassing." _I am such a liar, but I'd rather die than have anyone find out about us...sleeping together.  
_  
"That my dear is another trivial matter. You really shouldn't get so upset; if I were you I would take a picture him in all his morning glory." Wish I could see her face when she finds out he sleeps in his birthday suit.  
  
"Hmmm...that might not be such a bad idea. I think I'll take that into consideration, thanx for listening my garden musician."  
  
"Your, garden musician?"  
  
"Yes, you're in my garden and you play, so you are mine. I hope you come again."  
  
"I make no promises, but perhaps I shall return and listen to the woes of one such as you."  
  
"Hopefully I'll learn a little more about you." She said with a hopeful hint in her voice but she received no reply.  
  
_Oh well I feel so much better now, getting all that out was just what I needed. Now to get to work_.  
  
Tsukushi put on a t-shirt and some shorts and went to work writing down her report of what she observed about Tsukasa the other night. She was so wrapped up in her work that she didn't here the knock coming from the adjacent bedroom. Nor did she notice the figure that come out of the room and cover her eyes until it was too late. She let out a short lived scream before the figure spoke.  
  
"Quiet woman, it's me Tsukasa."  
  
"Oh, it's you, what do you want and why are you sneaking up behind me."  
  
"I just wanted to surprise you." _No that's not it, I wanted to apologize to you.  
  
_"Well you can surprise me later. And what do you mean surprise me; I had enough of a surprise this morning. I think you are lying actually, I think you had something else you wanted to say to me. Well it will just have to wait until I finish this report I'm sending to your mother." _'Yeah, you must be forceful, let him think you're mad at his behavior this morning. We deserve an apology.'  
_  
"Actually I came to say...uh..." Just spit it out already."...well you see...last night...when you...uh..."  
  
"Hold it, if its about last night I just want to say we're both adults and even though it was my (blush) first time, I rather we didn't speak about it."  
  
"What do we being adults have to do with last night?" _What is she talking about?_ "And what do you mean it's your first time, you seemed to be use to it." _She cried her heart out I'm sure she's done that before over that Junpei guy.  
_  
"Use to it!? What do you take me for a lose woman? I know I was distraught about Junpei and I guess I must have seemed desperate, but trust me if my emotions hadn't been so mixed up I would never have agreed. I don't even remember much."  
  
"You seemed pretty loose to me, the way you let them fall. Not only that but you asked me to hold you and you clung to me. But I must admit I didn't mind at all." Her tears were more like pouring down her face.  
  
"Ahhh, don't say such things in the presence of a lady. I let them fall and I clung to you? I must have been drunk to do such a thing to you."  
  
"And what exactly is wrong with you coming to me?"  
  
"Well, you are my employer and we aren't exactly friends yet."  
  
"Humph, after last night I would hope you could consider me more than just your employer. And a little more than just a friend, you can come to me anytime I would be more than willing to lis-."  
  
"Ack there you go again speaking of inappropriate things."  
  
"What are you talking about? You're really confusing me weirdo girl?"  
  
"You're the one talking about what we did last night. I wish I had never done such a thing with you. It must have been because you were the only one there. I must have been pissy drunk or something to ever come to you."  
  
"You know I came to apologize to you and here you go insulting me. Well next time you need a shoulder to cry on go find someone else. I can't believe I carried you home, blind at that, when you passed out in the limo. I didn't want you getting sick so I let you sleep next to me for your warmth. I barely got any sleep with you next to me last night. And than after all that you hit me when you wake up, which is understandable given what you went through last night. You're unbelievable."  
  
"I don't know what I ever thought I saw in you."  
  
_What is he talking about its not computing. I was asleep the whole time? He was trying to care for me when I was tired._  
  
"So you mean to tell me that all I did was sleep?"  
  
"Of course don't tell me you though...you though we had sex!? "What did you think I was talking about this whole time? I hope you didn't think I would actually lower myself to make love to an unconscious girl?" _'No but you would kiss her.' She doesn't know that.  
_  
"Oh, well I thought we had (blush even more)... uh...did the deed because I was naked when I woke up..." Tsukushi fidgeted in her seat refusing to look at Tsukasa."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA that is rich." Tsukasa stood a good five minutes laughing in the door way.  
  
"What I wouldn't give to see your blushing face right now."  
  
"I'm sorry my imagination has a tendency to run away with itself."  
  
Tsukasa laughter died down to a chuckle as he walked over to her and leaned over to whisper into her ear, his breath warm against her skin tickled her neck and his presence stirred her senses. But what he did next and said set her body aflame.  
  
"When the time comes, I can a sure you that you will be wide awake." And he kissed her very tenderly on the nape of her neck and walked back to the doorway of his room.  
  
Tsukushi was at a lost for words from what he said and what those words implied. Tsukasa left the dazed girl staring at his back as he exited into his room.  
  
_That should give her some food for thought. Maybe she will see how I am starting to feel about her without me spelling it out._  
  
When Tsukushi finally snapped out of her stupor, she was more confused than ever before and ignoring the feelings he caused in her.  
  
_What does he mean, 'When the time comes'? Does he mean he is trying to get me in his bed?? He must truly think that I'm a loose woman. Well this is one girl he won't add to his list of conquests. From now on I'll be sure to keep a very professional distance from Mister Don Juan De Marco over there._ (She doesn't get it at all)

* * *

You know Tsukushi is such a dense person. I hate having to keep her in character but I'll make sure she admits her feelings sooner than she did in the manga. Sometimes I really wanted to slap some sense into her, because she kept lying to herself. Anyway stay tuned and plz R & R let me know what you think. 


	8. Chapter 8 Park Trip

_**Eyes of the Heart**_

**_Author notes_**: All that have reviewed my story a big thank you.

**Cloud X Solider: **To answer your question about Tsukushi not knowing a perv when she sees one...She was young and not very knowledgeable about guys at the time, even though she was very impetuous. Oh and there will be other chapters like 6 with action in them. I'm glad you liked that aspect of it imagine me when I was writing it. I was getting all excited about it hehe, I just hope I conveyed what was in my head good enough for everyone to see with their minds eye.

**Defafaeth Mechqua: **I know what you mean, I would have woke up and been like "What the heck and who in #$% are you" But I also would have melted at one look at Tsukasa. What can I say I'm a sucker for him he is just too good looking.

**Krai16za:** You had such a hard time seeing the story I was happy when you finally got it. It made me happy that you put up effort to read my story it means must be doing something right.

**Purebloodwitch: **I'm glad you didn't get confused with the flashback. I was trying to fill in parts that were left out from the dream in the flashback. I also get jealous when she gets close to other guys, I didn't like that in the manga but trust me everything has its place and this person will be reviled. (like we don't know who he is)

**Bee Bop: **I'm surprised people insult you. I think your stories are really unique and I like reading stuff with a different twist on things, it's like a breath of fresh air. I try to do the same in my stories but it sometimes comes out a little clichéd even though I can't help that sometimes when I'm dealing with Tsukasa and Tsukushi. Oh and I love long reviews their like fan letters and everyone likes getting letter (unless they are bill collector letters)

**TPM-girl:** Thanx for the complement I try very hard.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters; I am just a single writer showing her appreciation of the time and effort it took to create such a wonderful series.

**Japanese: **nani – what , ja ne- see you, ano- uh, um

**Chapter 8:** _Park Trip_

_I work and I slave in this house and what do I get, Tama the battle ax and the young master as the messiest person in the world. Rich people make me sick I wish they'd learned how to at least straighten their room up, makes my job a whole lot easier. I feel bad for that poor girl that has to lead the young master around I know she must get tired of him sometimes. Than again I am slightly jealous because the young master is so cute. Hehe better not let Ran know that she would kill me. She has loved the young master for so long and now another girl is in the place she wants to be. _

_Ugh eww his cloths smell like mildew what was he doing playing in the rain. How could he have slept with this under his bed? The smell is enough to kill a horse. Geez...nani what is this in his pocket, I hope its money, I've made a quick buck or two like this he has enough money that he forgets sometimes. Oh it's a couple of pictures...Hmm this looks like...this is the new girl! How shameful, I wouldn't have expected her of all people to be involved with this kind of business. And why does the young master have this picture? Unless he took them, now that would explain a couple of the rumors going around here about those two. No wonder she was sleeping in his room when Ran came to check up on her the other night. She is such a slut, I really misjudged her. But what should I do with the pictures? I think I'll just show some of the girls her true colors. Ran will be so happy when she sees these; I'll tell her if that girl can capture the young masters' heart anyone can._

"Maki exactly what is that you have in your hand? I know you've been getting money from the young master's pants and keeping it for yourself. I will see that you are thoroughly punished for this thievery."

_Ack it's the battle ax_.

"No Tama-sama I was just cleaning the young master's room and I found these wet clothes under his bed. But when I lifted them up these fell out."

"What are these?"

"Pictures madam, very scandalous pictures of the young woman that is the young master's guide."

"Let me see those."

"Hai."

"Hmm, you are to tell no one of this do you hear. I'll be sure to destroy these. It appears that this isn't really our new resident but someone who looks very much like her. The girl in the picture is very young. And as you know the young master is a male after all so you would be sure to find all kinds of things such as this in his room. Now off with you before I find some more strenuous work for you to do."

"Hai."

_Not on your life you old hag, that was her alright. Something doesn't seem right about how you casually pushed it to the side. I'll be sure to get those pictures when you go to sleep at night. I've got to tell Ran about this. I would have let the girl get off but she is nothing but a tramp. Ran deserves the young master more than that girl. I'm sure those pictures will come in handy one of these days. _

**Later that night in Tama's room**

A dark figure glided across the floor and sifted through the trash until they found what they were looking for.

"Thank you Tama for not shredding these. They shall be the undoing of a girl you tried to protect." They whispered.

The figure left as quietly as they came, unbeknown to the sleeping matron.

**A few weeks later **

_Power on_

_Word Document (click-click)_

_File (click)_

_Open (click)_

_Doumyoji Tsukasa file (click-click)_

_New page (click)_

_**Monthly Report **(highlight: monthly report: ctrl b)_

_It's been 4 weeks since I've been observing patient Doumyoji Tsukasa and he's made remarkable progress. The first week was one of trial but it appears the subject has come to accept my help. These weeks have also revealed a lot about the patient's health both physically and mentally. _

_**Observation 1:** (highlight: observation 1: ctrl b)_

_Patient's eyesight is restored for various times after waking up in the morning and throughout the day, and has continued to improve with longer periods of sight lasting hours._

_**Reason 1:** (highlight: reason 1: ctrl b)_

_During sleep periods patients nerves repair themselves more rapidly than when awake._

_**Reason 2:** (highlight: reason 2: ctrl b)_

_The nerves repair themselves slowly and are tired after a few minutes to an hour which causes them to hibernate, blindness occurs again. _

_**Solution: **(highlight: solution: ctrl b)_

_Have patient relax his eyes as much as possible._

_**Observation 2: **(highlight: observation 2: ctrl b)_

_Patient has shown very few signs of the kind of withdrawals initially expected. Instead subject appears to be very robust, at times there are signs of sexual frustration... (highlight: sexual frustration: delete)...signs of metal anguish. He will speak his mind most of the time but other times he will hide his thoughts._

_**Reason 1:** (highlight: reason 1: ctrl b) _

_Patient has still not coped with his blindness._

_**Reason 2:** (highlight: reason 2: ctrl b)_

_Patient is waiting for correct time to express himself._

_**Solution:** (highlight: solution: ctrl b)_

_Continue observation even though I feel I may be getting too attached to patient... (highlight: I may be getting too attached to patient: delete)...I feel that patient will be better off with another... (highlight: that patient will be better off with another: delete)...I feel as if I want to be more than just patients guide... (highlight: want to be more than just patients guide: delete)...I feel that fdfdfjhkfhfuhfhuhggjkhrhfh (highlight: I feel that fdfdfjhkfhfuhfhuhggjkhrhfh: delete)...patient may remain in present mental state. All I can do is remain by patient and offer whatever support is available. _

_**End of Report** (highlight: end of report: ctrl b)_

_Tools (click)_

_Spelling and Grammar (click)_

_File (click)_

_Print (click)_

_File (click)_

_Save (click)_

_Close (click)_

_File (click)_

_Open (click)_

_Personal Files (click-click)_

_Password? (ILuvCats123)_

_New page (click)_

_Ok now for some free talk. I've finally got the hang of my new computer that I purchased with my very first very large paycheck. It feels so nice having my own computer, the only other computer in my home had been the family computer and I refuse to put any of my private thoughts there. _

_My mother called me up yesterday informing me that they have decided to move to Hiroshima for a little bit. I asked her why she is just now telling me after they have already packed their things and was on the road. And the only thing she could say was "You don't need us. Go and make sure you hook that rich man you're looking after." Honestly my mother can be a worst gold digger than a lot of girls my age and she's married. _

_So many things have happened in the pass couple of weeks since I came to this crazy house. With the exception of my first outing with Doumyoji everything has been pretty cool. Ran my maid, which I never have do anything for me because I can do my own cleaning has grown increasingly hostile towards me. And a few of the other maids seem to look down on me. I don't really care what they think, even though it kinda hurt my feelings when Ran started to treat me coldly. But hey I hold my head up and keep on trucking. _

_I have a musician that comes out and plays early in the mornings for me. At least I think he is playing for me, I never really know because he is always so rude and secretive. I call him my garden musician. I really want to meet him face to face but he says he is horribly disfigured and would rather not be seen, which is understandable. _

_Doumyoji he has changed a lot from when I first met the brat. I hate his whole "I'm God's Gift To Women And So Much Better Than You Because I Am Rich And You Are But A Lowly Servant attitude". Yet when he looks at me with his intense eyes that hide and reveal so many things I can't help but be drawn to him. What is this feeling I get when he is near me? Do I LOVE him?? (highlight: LOVE: delete)...I LIKE him?? Perhaps, I can live with liking someone it's a silly crush. There I admitted it. I guess I can stop living in denial. And there's nothing wrong with liking someone you can't get hurt by just liking someone (highlight: liking: underline). I think he feels some kind of attraction to me, but I think it's only some kind of dependency thing._

_From the way his friends talk about him and his Virginity they make him seem like he is at a loss. I myself admire that in a guy. One of his looks and money is assured to have the women falling all over him. And it seems that the only females around him are Tama and his sister which I haven't met yet. His mother was never there and I sense animosity towards her whenever I bring her up. He seems to blame her for his current situation which I don't understand unless of course I'm missing something._

_Something is fishy in this house and being the nosy person I am I'm going to eventually pull it out of Doumyoji. I also intend to teach him how to communicate through brail if he'll sit down long enough. This may seem out of the blue but because it's my private thoughts I'm allowed to ramble. I have one thing I do want from Doumyoji and that is a Kiss. I know I know I am a prude but seeing as how (highlight: This may seem out of the blue but because it's my private thoughts I'm allowed to ramble. I have one thing I do want from Doumyoji and that is a Kiss. I know I know I am a prude but seeing as how: Delete) I need to stop those trains of thought now._

_(highlight: all: DELETE)_

* * *

Soft music drifted into Tsukushi's bedroom as the musician had once again returned.

"Ah your back my garden musician."

"What have I told you about calling me your garden musician? I am owned by no one I do this of my own free will."

"Whatever you're still in my garden and it appears you play for me. Anyway I have a dilemma seeing as how you're the unbiased person you are I have a question for you."

"Oh no not another soul searching question is it?"

"No, its about a-a-friend of mine."

"Sure it is, anyway get on with it girl."

"Do you think a person of wealth and status could forsake it all for one with nothing just to be with them?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On both persons, if they truly love each other one would not be afraid to step into the world of the other. Rich people have their own problems even though it seems like they have not a care in the world."

"Yes that is true; I've noticed that living in this house for almost a month. Wouldn't it be nice if both of them could just escape to their own world neither being confused with status and wealth?"

"Yes it would but it would not be an easy world to get because both would have to give something up. One may have to give up their power the other their freedom. Which is more important? Only they can decide, or they could let the anxieties of both their lives get in the way of truly living."

"You seem so wise for one so young mister musician."

"That's because I am wise to one such as you."

"Oh you hurt me, with your stinging words."

"I know but you wouldn't like me if I were full of complements."

"How true, oh how very true."

**A MONTH LATER **

"Doumyoji, I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time now how did you know where to find me that one day I had run away from you."

Tsukushi asked Tsukasa as he was dozing off under a tree. Today was one of Tsukushi's off days even though Tsukasa insisted on going out with her so she decided to take him to a park. It was almost like a date but Tsukushi didn't want Tsukasa to know that she felt this way so she called it an 'outing'. He was lying under a lone tree on a hill in the park. It was a Wednesday so the park was fairly deserted with the exception of a few couples. The day was sunny and the sky clear there was a soft breeze that passed over them and rippled in the grass. Tsukushi wore a plain yellow dress with thin straps and a hat that matched. She still hadn't gone shopping for clothes.

Tsukasa yawned, stretched and looked in her direction even though he couldn't see her. _Why is she asking me this now of all times? I wonder if she'll think any different of me. Actually I'm kinda glad she is talking to me like this before she would have kept quiet we would sit in silence and she would, as she terms it, 'observe' me. I guess now is as good a time to tell her about that 'night'._

"Why are you asking me this now? Have I been on your mind so much that you can't take it anymore and you just have to know?"

"Don't think to much of yourself fool. It's primarily because I need it for my reports that I send to your mother and I need to let her know about your progress." '_Good cover up, very quick thinking even though you're lying.' I know but he doesn't need to know that it or him have been on my mind._

_Aww there goes my ego. 'Well what did you expect her to say, that you're the only thing she thinks about? Don't count on it bud she could probably give a flying flip about you.' Well you never know, it'll be enough for me if she thinks about me just a little bit._

"You wound me woman, I shall tell you but first come over here where I can see you."

"Oh you can see now, this is a nice change I must write this down."

"No, I'm still blind but I have another way of seeing."

She walked over to join him under the tree.

"It's not something perverted is it? I mean you have been acting very strange of late. If not for the fact that I don't really have anywhere to go after I leave from working here I would leave this post on claims of sexual harassment."

"You would do no such thing and beside I know you- what, wait a minute. You don't have anywhere to stay, since when did this happen?"

Tsukushi fidgeted a little under his sightless and intense gaze as she sat down next to him.

"Ano...that's not the topic here I-..."

"Just answer the question and I'll answer yours." Tsukasa was starting to get upset at the thought of her being without a home. _Why didn't she tell me sooner? 'Hey this could be the perfect opportunity for you.' Huh how's that just think about it. _Tsukasa imagined a homeless Tsukushi knocking on his door in the snow with a ripped up shawl around her, he opens the door to the mansion. _'Please kind sir I need a place to stay I'll do anything.' 'Anything you say?' 'Yes anything for a place to stay.' _He reaches down and takes her by the hand and leads her into the house. _'No need for that I'd be happy to house you.' 'Oh thank you thank you, but all I have is my tattered clothes and body.' 'Hehe that is all you need.' 'Oh sir...'_ The Tsukasa in the dream closes the door. _No, no, no that would never happen; she would rather be homeless and die on the street than do something like that. 'Hey nothing wrong with dreaming.'_

"Why must you be so bossy? Well if you must know my parents have moved away leaving me here to fend for myself once my job is over." She made sure to leave out the part about them wanting her to get a rich boyfriend namely him.

"Well if it makes you feel better you can stay with me as long as you need. I like having you around." He placed his hand over hers and she quickly moved blushing. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Even though she had her hair in its usual bun it still managed to have a few hairs escape its confines.

"Uh thank you for the offer but I'm sure I could find my own way. Besides what will the neighbors say if you house a girl who isn't even your wife better yet your girlfriend in your home."

"Who cares what they think, but you don't necessarily have to not be either."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

Tsukushi was getting uncomfortable again. _Is he asking me to be his girlfriend or dare I say it his fiancé?? 'Highly unlikely. He probably just wants your b-o-d-y. That's what anyone would want from you.' That maybe but it would be nice if he was serious. _Tsukushi chose to just ignore his statement and continue on with their earlier conversation.

"So how did you find me?"

Tsukasa knew she was purposely ignoring his question and decided to just answer her.

"First I must ask you to not be angry with me for what I am about to relate to you."

"Why would I be angry?"

"Just say you won't be angry?"

"Ok, ok I promise I won't be angry."

Tsukasa than told her about what happened after she ran away, and how big a jerk Junpei was. He left the part about the pictures out and instead said he beat him up because of the lewd comments he made about her. He told her about all the guys he beat up, right to the part where he found her.

"Even though I couldn't see I was worried that one of those guys I beat up might come looking for you. I didn't want anything to happen to you. I just had a feeling actually and that feeling lead me to you. It was like you were calling out to me without words. What can I say I'm drawn to you."

Tsukushi was shocked that he went through so much trouble for her, she began to cry silently, but Tsukasa still heard her._ He said the last part so nonchalant, as if it was an everything day to tell a person that they were drawn to a person._

"Please don't cry over it, you're safe now I won't let anything happen to you." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as she cried. _I hate hearing or seeing her cry more than anything._ He felt immensely protective over her.

"Its not that I'm scared about them coming after me. It's just that something could have happened to you and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you were injured because of me."

Tsukasa was taken aback by her admission. He didn't know she felt that way about him. His stomach did a flip flop from the joy and hope he felt. But it was nothing compared to what he felt with her next action. Tsukushi pulled out a little card from her purse.

"I've been meaning to give this to you, ever since I first met you. And I've just been adding more words to it as time goes by. It's a apology slash thank you card, hehe. It's in brail so I'll help you read it if you like."

She turned around in his arms with her back against him. She opened the card and guided his hand to it. She placed his finger onto the script and than placed her hand on top of his aligning her finger after his. As he read she followed along with him mouthing the words and helping him with those he couldn't read very well sensing his hesitation with some.

_Doumyoji_

_I would first like to apologize for laughing at you when I first met you. I actually look forward to working with you, this is my first real assignment and I hope that we can get along rather well even be friends. I intend to take my position seriously so you don't have to worry about me goofing off. I wish to know more about you not only because of my work but just to get to know you better._

_Sorry I didn't give you that first part of my letter but I think I'll just keep on adding to this as I go along and find a perfect time to give it to you. Anyway this is a thank you this time for coming to look for me. I was really distraught when I saw Junpei and you came looking for me. I've never really had anyone outside my really close friends and family do something like that for me. Even though I was very surprised this morning when I was in your bed I know you wern't trying to do anything. Just don't surprise me like that again. Sorry for hitting you by the way it's a force of habit. _

_I really want us to be good friends so if you ever have something you want to tell me about I'm here. My bar counter is always open if you want to talk. Anyway hopefully I'll give this too you before you start thinking of me as an ungrateful person._

When they finished reading the letter Tsukasa was at a lose for words. He allowed himself the luxury of enjoying her scent and the feel of her slight frame in his arms._ I had no idea she was saving something like this and for so long. I want to make her mine more now, than ever before._

Tsukushi was blushing and glad that Tsukasa couldn't see her. _I can't believe I'm being so bold. I literally put myself in his arms. I think I'm picking up Doumyoji's bad habit of doing whatever I feel at the moment. Even though when I'm in his arms I can forget about all my problems._

Tsukasa turned her around so that she was practically sitting on his lap.

"Let me see you."

"But I thought you couldn't see."

"This is a different type of sight." He touched her face and traced the outline of her jaw with the tip of his finger. And placed both of his hands on face and caresses her cheeks. He reached for her bun and ignoring her weak protest set her hair free allowing it to cascade down her back. He ran his hand through her hair enjoying how it slipped through his fingers like water. Than he moved it down to her neck followed by his nose as he breathed in her vanilla scent. He gently massaged her shoulders and back as he drunk in her essence leaving him wanting more.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

He pulled one of the straps of her dress down to leave a hot kiss on her shoulder. The moment the strap of her dress was removed was when Tsukushi broke out of her trance and jumped up smashing her shoulder into Tsukasa's chin.

_We are moving to fast if I let it get this far I'll eventually give into my more baser nature, oh woe is me._

It was evident that Tsukasa was both angry and annoyed being more of the former. He sat holding his bruised chin while awaiting an explanation from Tsukushi.

"Uh-uh sorry about that but a-a bug bit me. I'm so sorry. But hey look at the time its getting late I think we should be heading home." _I can't believe I was about to make out in the middle of a park. I've really taken up some bad habits of this guy._

"Makino one of these days we're not going to be interrupted." _I don't think there really was a bug._

She gulped at the tone of his voice as she helped him up and led him to the car.

As the car drove off a photographer put away his camera and packed up his belongings as he contemplate the juicy story he would soon reveal.

* * *

How you like them apples, what did you think of my computer part I hope I didn't confuse any of you guys, also did you notice that his type of seeing involved all his other senses but sight hmm, hmm. Oh sorry about the late update but it is crazy down here. I live in Florida you see and the Hurricane just blew through us. Unfortunately my job suffered no damage and I still had to go into work. But that means no electricity for some ppl and for me no Internet which really sux because I can't play my game. But the good thing is I had plenty of time to write anyway until next I'll see you crazy cats.


	9. Chapter 9 Calm Before the Storm bonus ch...

_**Eyes of the Heart**_

**_Author notes_**: All that have reviewed my story a big thank you. And sorry for the crappy last chapter, this was actually part of last chapter but it was getting too long almost 18 pages long so I decided to split them up. So yaay you get 2 chapters in a week. Hopefully I'll be back on schedule next week; I got a lot of inspiration for another part of my story. I'm the kind of person that hates making more than one story and not completing another. Not that I can't multitask trust me I can try driving, talking on the phone and eating with chopsticks. (yes dangerous but possible, almost got killed one time)

**Cloud X Solider: **Thanx for such an encouraging review. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have a little action in this chapter but expect more in later chapters I have a nice scene in mind if only I could squeeze it out in the right way at the right moment.

**Defafaeth Mechqua: **Ack... you dare talk about my beloved Tsukasa but I have to say Rui is good looking. If you read the manga did you ever notice how much better her art style got as time went on? I thought Rui was funny looking at first because her drawing style was so crappy even though I always thought Tsukasa was cute. Go back and look at the manga its beginning art is terrible hehe. But the Tsukasa with is hair down is drop dead gorgeous.

**Purebloodwitch: **I'm glad you liked the park scene; I originally had a little more but changed it. It was also one of the scenes that I had in my mind from the start I just didn't know where to fit it in. I'm such an indecisive person. I change so much in my story which can change the plot.

**Jenny:** It makes my heart happy when someone loves my story; even I thought that last chapter was pretty bad

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters; I am just a single writer showing her appreciation of the time and effort it took to create such a wonderful series.

**Chapter 9:** _Calm before the Storm_

"Hey Tsukasa, how's it going with you and Tsukushi?"

"Humph."

"Humph, that's not an answer. Is she that bad?"

"Its not that it's just that she...well she's so confusing. Rui I really don't understand this creature called female."

"One minute she'll be easy and lose and ready for a kiss and the next she is pushing me away. I practically told her I liked her and she still hasn't given me a reply. Not only that but she has been avoiding for the past couple of days."

"I don't think practically saying you're going to sleep with her, is same as telling her you like her. For all she knows your type of 'like' could apply to any girl. If I were her I would keep you at arms length too especially if you were trying to force your feelings onto me."

"Whatever, she also hasn't told me about what happened with that Junpei guy. I took out his whole gang for her and I still don't know what happened between them."

_I know something you don't know hehe. _"Have you even asked her?"

"Of course not she needs to come to me, I go to no one."

"See that's your problem Tsukasa to much pride and not enough brains. I'm starting to have second thoughts about you and her. Maybe she needs someone a little quieter and laid back, a great violinist and sexy at that."

"Are you trying to tell me something Rui? Don't try to act interested in her, because she's off limits."

"All I'm saying is if you keep that attitude up you're bound to lose her, even though technically she is still fair game."

"Don't push it _friend_ or else I'll make short work of you like those thugs I beat up."

"Hehe just messing with you Tsukasa, but you should try to treat her better take her feelings into consideration. Why don't you do what normal guys do for girls like, take them out or buy them gifts, or just find somewhere the two of you can _escape_ off together?"

"I can't see fool, how am I suppose to pick something out for her? Better yet escape anywhere?"

"You can see after you wake up right? Take her somewhere after you wake up."

"...that might not be such a bad idea."

"Well I must be off my friend I have things to do."

"Ok ja ne."

_Tsukasa can be so dense; sometimes I'm just tempted to try my hand at Tsukushi. I think we could make beautiful music together in more ways than one. But than again I'm not the kind of guy to undermine my friend. Even though, if he ever does mess up I'll be sure to have some great advice for her via the garden musician._

* * *

"Tsukushi, Tsukushi wake up I have a surprise for you."

(Yawn) "Huh what...ack Doumyoji what are you doing in my room and fully dressed at that? Did I over sleep what time is it...ITS 4 in the morning are you crazy waking me up at this time?" _Oh no has he come to have his way with me? 'Than let him' No not like this a kiss maybe but nothing more, no my breath smells rancid I can taste it. Wait, what am I thinking? I actually act like I enjoy my heart skipping a beat when I see him. As if I wouldn't mind waking up to his handsome face each morning or running my hands through his inviting curls or feeling...Stop right there young lady your starting to sound like your other self._

"Come on Tsukushi get ready so we can go."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special."

"But why so early in the morning? Couldn't we go later I mean..."

"Why must you question me? Just do it, I'll give you ten minutes to get ready and than I'm coming to get you." _Way to go Slick Rick, why don't you get out the whip while you're at it. _

Tsukasa relaxed a and cleared his throat a little.

"What I meant to say was could you be ready within ten minutes, I'll be waiting for you down stairs when you're ready."

"Well, since you put it that way, I'll try to be ready in 15 minutes."

Tsukasa's ire rose a little before he forced out an Ok through clenched teeth and left the room.

20 minutes later Tsukushi comes down the steps dress in a pink sweater with a sleeve off one shoulder and a black skirt with pink and lavender strips.

"Wow you look very nice today. Not like your usual frumpy self."

"Funny coming from a blind man."

"I maybe blind but I've seen enough of you to know what goes on underneath it all." Tsukasa gave her a knowing wink and received a punch in the arm instead.

"You like making fun of me you perv."

"Can't help it, now let's go."

* * *

"Madame something disturbing has just occurred. According to the talk in the Doumyoji manor and various other sources Miss Makino has gotten the young master to open up. He is no longer moody and destructive."

"I fail to see how that is disturbing. Don't waste my time with such useless things."

"That isn't the only thing madam. Even though the young master has calmed down somewhat a little over a month ago there was a large unrest in the local club area, where a group of young men were reportedly beaten by a young man that fits the description of the young master. Not only that the young master was in the area at the exact time."

"Did you make sure it was only a description that fit my son? My family doesn't need any kind of scandal, what with Tsukasa's marriage to the Ookawahara girl."

"Yes madam most involved were paid rather well, we were also able to get a little information as to what set him off."

"Well don't just stand there tell me."

"It seems that the leader of the incident was at one time involved with the Makino girl. And the exact details are as yet unknown."

"Why did you come to me without a _complete _report?"

"Sorry madam I thought that I should at the least fill you in on what lit-"

"_Enough _go and get me all the details, also see if you can schedule a meeting with said leader. Do you even have this mans name so we can do a background check?"

"The only name we have is Junpei madam."

"Ok, I want anything you can find on this young man and the Makino girl."

"Hai, I'll get right to it."

* * *

"Tsukasa where are we going and what are we doing here so early?"

They stood in front of a medium size apartment building.

"This is one of the many studios I own. As in, it's in my name only not my families. I don't know why I bought it. I guess I was in one of my moods and thought that one day it may-"

She cut him off.

"And what does this have to do with anything? If you think that I'm going to do the nasty with you in this place forget it."

"Your mind is always in the gutter. Here." He shoved a small royal blue box into her hands.

"What is this? It's not some kind of practically joke? And no _your_ mind is always in the gutter."

"No just open it. Why must you question everything?"

"Because of it's you who is giving me something. And everything you give seems to have some kind of price."

"Lord _woman_, I can't do something without you being suspicious of me. Just open it and you'll see."

Tsukushi sighed and opened the box, inside was a small key with the initials TM inscribed on it and a letter. She had a feeling she knew where this was all going and looked at Tsukasa as a lazy smile formed on his face.

"Is this key to this studio?"

Tsukasa's smile just grew wider as Tsukushi's eyes brightened. _She is so cute with that look on her face. I wish I could just hold her right now and make her smile only at me. Hopefully if everything goes according to plan I could have that._

Tsukushi opened the door to the studio and fell in love immediately. Even though to call it a studio was a huge understatement. _This place is huge; this has to be 2 times no 3 times the size of my family's apartment. _

The apartment consisted of two floors with spiraled stairs leading to the second floor the upper level was one giant master bedroom. The studio was fully decorated with the master bedroom containing a water bed with silk sheets that matched the curtains. The window in the room was closed by a royal blue curtain and a drawing area next to it fully equipped with paint, pencils, art books, sketch books, paint brushes and many other art supplies. The studio was decorated in a contemporary style, accented with royal blue and silver.

There kitchen contained lots of modern looking appliances that Tsukushi was sure she didn't know how to operate. There was also a second bedroom located on the second floor. It was as big as the first but upon entering the room the color scheme shifted completely. The cool royal blue and silver was replaced with fiery red and gold. The bed in this room had silk sheets that matched the color of the smaller windows curtains.

Tsukasa watched Tsukushi as she went from room to room ohing and ahing gasping in surprise and giggling in excitement. _I should do things like this more often, I have to hand it to Rui, he really knows what he's talking about when it comes to girls. Her emotions are bare for all to see, like she's naked and not caring who is looking. Her eyes are so expressive, if only she would turn them my way I'd be one of the happiest guys in the world__._

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful, but what is it for?"

"It's for you who else?"

"I-I-I can't accept this. It's not in my job description and I'm sure I can't afford it. Not only that but it's way to big for me alone."

Tsukasa walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Who said you would be a lone?" He whispered as he gazed into her eyes.

She quickly turned aside, her face red from the physical contact.

"Don't look at me like that, my mind can't function correctly when you look, do, and say things like that."

Tsukasa just smiled took her by the hand and lead her back upstairs to the main bed room.

"What are you doing? Remember what I said earlier I'm not here to be your play thing."

_What is this chick's problem? Why does she assume I only do things just to get her in bed with me? 'Well isn't that what you want?' No, well maybe a little but that isn't the main thing. I want her to see me as someone that can treat her right not like that other guy that hurt her so badly. I want to be the one she looks at with those big beautiful eyes, the one she holds in her arms, and the one she kisses with her enticing lips. I want to be the one for her._

"Just come on silly woman."

_I wonder what he wants to show me. I guess I should stop accusing him of being a perv but I can't help it. If this is truly for me I should be grateful, but at the same time I'm pensive. There has to be a reason for all this, he wouldn't give me any of this for nothing._

"Makino, first I want you to open the closet you haven't looked at yet."

Tsukushi opened the closet doors and was greeted by a walk in closet full of clothes her size. A lot of them very expensive and trendy compared to the plain clothes she usually wore. She even had a separate area with underwear and other personal underclothes. Tsukasa just blushed and coughed slightly as Tsukushi squealed with joy at the pretty undies (she really likes underwear).

"Tsukasa I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Your eyes tell me all I need to know. Have you read the note in the box yet?"

"Oh no I was so distracted by the key that I didn't even notice it."

Tsukushi pulled out the little box and examined it once more and found a small note written in small somewhat illegible handwriting."

_To Makino_

_By the time you read this you will be in your new studio. I know you probably have a lot of questions but for once disregard them and take what I'm giving you. I've been thinking about what you said the other day in the park and I couldn't let you go away to nowhere once your post with me is finished. Consider this your bonus once you're done working for my mother or a sort of retreat. I wanted to give you something lasting, not only that but I wanted to ask you a very important question. When you get to this part your suppose to look at me._

Tsukushi looked up at a smiling Tsukasa.

"What (_bu-bump_) is it (_bu-bump_) that you had to ask me?" Her beat was beating so fast she almost didn't get her question out.

He looked at his watch and opened the bedroom curtains. Tsukushi was temporarily entranced by the beautiful view from her window of the rising sun and the portrait it presented in its colors, she was reminded of the time she first met Tsukasa.

Tsukasa took that moment as an opportunity to take out a necklace and place it around her neck. When she felt his arms come round her from behind she melted into him. She looked down at the jewel encrusted charm of a sun intertwined by what it looked like the planet Saturn.

"I've always liked the planet Saturn you can sometimes see it from my room. And I've begun to view you like the sun. When I saw this I thought of the first time we met which was during a sunset and now is the fitting time to give you this during a sunrise meaning a new day."

"But why give this to me?"

"There's nothing wrong with giving something to the one I love."

"Doumyoji I-"

He turned her around to face him and put a finger on her lips.

"Please call me Tsukasa and you don't have to respond to me now but the reason the Sun and Saturn are intertwined is because I want to be with you. You're all I think about I'm willing to go to Hell and back for you I'll wait for you until you can respond to my feelings, I don't want to rush you but I want you to..."

He trailed his finger from her lips down to her chest where her heart was.

"...tell me what your heart says. For now if you say you kinda like me I'll accept it I just want you by my side as my girlfriend even if it's a girlfriend that just kinda likes me."

Tsukushi didn't know what to say her mind was telling her no but her heart told her else wise. In the end she gave into her heart.

"You would take me as your girlfriend even if I only like you?"

"Yes, yes." Tsukasa was beginning to get excited.

"Well than if that's the case I'll have to say yes."

"WA HOOO" Tsukasa shouted before he gently took Tsukushi's face in his hands and gave her a long deep kiss.

At first Tsukushi didn't respond not sure what she was suppose to do but Tsukasa worked magic with his mouth getting her to open up to him. First he kissed the corner of her mouth for the way she smiled next he lightly kissed her closed eyes for the expressive eyes he so loved. Than he kissed her smooth neck that promised so much more the further down he may go. Than he returned to her lips because it was the first thing he had ever seen of her and what he had dreamed of claiming many times.

He nipped at the bottom lip which caused little butterflies to emerge in her stomach. Than he gently worked her mouth open to allow his tongue to explore her depths. Tsukushi was hesitant at first but soon fell under the spell he was weaving and relaxed enclosing his neck with her arms.

Tsukasa held her closer and trailed kisses down her neck as they fell onto the bed into a sea of silk and water. He caressed her face, shoulders, breast, hips, thighs anything he could touch.

"Tsukasa."

Hearing his name caused him to deepen his kiss as his hands became more frantic and his touch more intense. He undid her usually bun and though she looked like a little princess with her hair spread out on the bed. Ever since the day in the park he wanted to see what she looked like with her hair down. He lifted his self above her slightly to look at her with admiration. He took few of the silky tresses and lifted it up to his face and reveled in the heady fragrance it released. The smell drove him crazy almost pushing him over the edge.

_Tsukushi's mind was working over time. Yes his kisses are so wonderful, but he is trying to take it too far. 'No let him keep going.' No we aren't married._ In the end her more prudish nature won out and she held Tsukasa away from her, even though she was still panting and crimson from his kisses.

Tsukasa was still in a daze when Tsukushi spoke up.

"Dou- Tsukasa, we have to stop now before it goes too far, or else I don't think I could be your girlfriend."

Tsukasa snapped into attention and removed himself from her and took her hand to help her up from the bed. He kissed her hand as she got up and looked at her with eyes full of the love he felt for her.

"Thank you." He whispered as they walked down the stairs hand in hand.

Tsukushi was extremely happy that she was now had a wonderful boyfriend and an apartment to go to once her assignment at the Doumyoji household was done. But she still had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

"Tsukasa, uh...I think we should keep our relationship a secret."

"Why, I want everyone to know that we're together."

"I know, I know, but I don't think it would go over well with your mother."

"Who cares what that _woman_ thinks; all I care about is you."

"Which I'm grateful but you never know what can happen if someone found out. Eventually we will tell everyone but for now until I get these feelings sorted out can we please just keep it between you and me." She pleaded with her eyes willing him to see how she felt.

Tsukasa ran a hand through his hair knowing that he was going to give into her.

"Oh, ok but for this little favor that you ask..." he had a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"...you must give me 100 kisses within the course of a week."

"100 kisses!? But that's like 14 kisses a day?"

"Hey I'm keeping our secret you can't do something so small as 14 kisses a day?"

_I know I should have told him no. Now he is going to take advantage of me. 'But he's keeping the relationship secret. Just indulge him a little.' Humph why should I? 'Because you secretly feel more than just a like for him.' Darn it I hate when you make sense._

"Well I guess so."

"Hehe your fate is sealed little miss. Why don't we get started now?" I looked at her with longing and came in to kiss her once again.

"Hold it there partner. Since I'm the one doing the kissing than you'll get your kisses when I'm ready. And now I need to get home to finish up some stuff and make a few calls."

"You drive a hard bargain woman but I'll do your bedding."

* * *

That night Tsukushi woke up with a start as there was someone in her room. She couldn't make out the figure but decided to stay still hoping they would go away. But they moved over to her bed. _If its Tsukasa I'm going to clock him a good one._ She was getting mad until she saw the glint of metal shine in the light. She moved just in time, to the opposite side of the bed, as the knife came down slashing her pillow. Leaving a flurry of feathers as the knife was removed from the pillow cutting it open.

Her assailant was quick as they moved with an outward swipe just missing a fatal slash across her throat leaving only a thin slice. Her attacker was fast but Tsukushi went into survival mood seeing as how her life was in danger and she dropped to the floor moving around the bed as the silent figure moved over the bed to the side she was on.

Tsukushi stood by her balcony with her hand on the back of her desk chair. She wanted them to come closer to her so she could see who her late night attacker was. She was so preoccupied with the one that she didn't notice there was more than one person in her room.

The attacker ran silently across the carpet in her direct holding the knife for a death blow aimed at her head. As they brought it across Tsukushi moved her head back at the right moment catching the assailant off guard she held their arm but suffered a small slice on her cheek.

Her attacker wore a mask but it was evident that the person was a female by the cry they let out trying to get free from the vice grip Tsukushi held on her arm.

"Why are you attacking me? What do you want?"

She squeezed the girls' arm more causing her to drop the knife as she withered in pain. Tsukushi lightened her hold on the arm but the girl took advantage of this and kicked her in the stomach and retreated to the other side of the room.

Tsukushi recovered enough to prepare herself for the trash can that came flying her way.

"What is it, why do you have so much animosity towards me?"

"Because I hate you."

Tsukushi hadn't expected that. She couldn't think of anyone that would hate her.

"But why I'm sure I haven't done anything for you to feel this way about me."

"It's because Tsukasa like you, I can tell but you aren't worth his affections. I was content to just let you go around, with Tsukasa because it was your job I even disregarded the time you went out with him dressed up like you were somebody special. I watched you go out with him in his friends from behind a column and I was filled with rage and jealousy that someone that barley knew Tsukasa had already claimed his heart. I knew I really wouldn't have had a chance with him because he's rich, but you're only a commoner and nothing more than a slut. I've been trying to get him to notice me for so long and instead he falls for a wannabe miss prissy. You walk around here like you're important because Tuskasa is interested in you but it's only your body he wants."

"Hold it right there. You speak as if Tsukasa is yours, and what gives you the right to call me a slut I've never thought more than myself than has been necessary. Tsukasa came to me and if you hadn't noticed all my clothing is too big or very plain. I only view him as a client and nothing more."

"Than what is with those pictures you took?"

"What pictures are you talking about?"

"Those nasty pictures you took that were in Tsu-..." Her words were cut of as a silencer went off in the room 3 small tranquilizer darts flew into her neck. The other figure in the room threw a cover over Tsukushi blocking her view of their escape with the unconscious girl out the balcony into the garden.

"What the heck is going on in this house?"

**Outside in the garden....**

"Wake up, wake up..." The dark figure slapped the unconscious girl.

"Huh...ow what hit me?"

"I did you little fool, you're not doing your job at all. You almost blew it."

"But I couldn't help it I just thought I would scare her a little nothing major."

"You call obvious slashes on her throat and face nothing major?"

"Our job is to watch over Tsukasa not attack his mothers clients. And I heard everything you said to the girl. I think you've become too emotionally attached to our charge, maybe I'll have to report you eh? "

The girl gulped loudly in both fear and shame.

"I'm sorry I won't let it happen again sir."

"Good, you better not Sakurako or should I say Ran."

* * *

Toe ho ho you guys get a bonus chapter for the late update last week. You know this story gets more and more involved. I hope this chapter explained a few things. Even though there are a lot of lose ends still out there. That scene in the manga when he gave her the Saturn necklace is my favorite in the whole series it makes me want to cry I thought it was so touching so of course I had to include it somewhat here. I hope I wasn't to detailed with the kissing scene, I'm a prude sometimes too anyway R&R this chapter and 8 too, just let me know what you think. I hope I still have your interest.


	10. Chapter 10 New Arrival

_**Eyes of the Heart**_

**_Author notes_**: All that have reviewed my story a big thank you.

**Cloud X Solider: **Thanx for the concern. And Yeah I'm glad I came out of the storm alive and the only thing I lost was my internet. A lot of ppl lost so much more during that hurricane. I wouldn't want to leave my story unfinished and yes I have lots of stuff in store for this story I'm just trying to pull it all together. I think I kinda like writing action scenes its fun.

**Defafaeth Mechqua: **You like to draw? Cool do you have any pics online? I read your bio and loved it too by the way. I've been wondering for a while how to pronounce your name and I really like the meaning behind it.

**Purebloodwitch: **Hehe they finally kiss, been trying to hold it as long as possible but it couldn't be avoided in that chapter hehe. Even though technically it was suppose to be in chapter 8 because 9 and 8 were one long chapter.

**Bee Bop: **Man I wish I could see your review all I got was the omg sorry it cut my review hehe. I luv long reviews so I was kinda mad that our friends at fanfiction cut you off.

**aishiteru-inu : **My sister says hey btw and I had to have Tsukasa play it cool because if he was his usual self he would have blown his cover. I'm glad you enjoyed those parts especially when he was fighting that is actually one of my favorite scenes in this story.

**vegita-dias: **Why thank you my very talented little sister. I'm glad you finally read mine I wish you would work on one fic at a time it's easier to finish one. But hey if you got the idea use it. Me I work at one at a time so I can crank out chapters faster even though with school starting I don't know how fast they will come out ;;;;.

**Ashley:** Plz don't die on me, can't have that here is another dose of your medicine it should last you about another 2 weeks hehe.

**Jenny:** I purposely made her not too hard to get because she already likes him and it irritated me in the manga when she always pushed him away don't get me wrong she still has things to get over but who knows what will happen.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters; I am just a single writer showing her appreciation of the time and effort it took to create such a wonderful series.

**Chapter 10:** _New arrival_

Tsukushi was shaking from what just occurred but not from fright, she extremely angry. Someone had come into her room in the middle of the night and tried to kill her. Any other girl would run and turn in their resignation but she instead went into the room connected to hers.

A soundly sleeping Tsukasa was turned on his back arms and legs spread out and the cover barely covering him. Actually it was covering only a portion of his lower body, which made a blushing Tsukushi gulp because she knew he slept with no clothes on. Any other time she would have knocked on the door to let him know she was coming but the events of the night had her somewhat shaken. Even though she secretly wanted to take a peak at him, but knew she wasn't bold enough for that.

She walked over to the bed and watched him sleep for a few enjoying how unguarded and innocent he looked.

"Mmm Tsukushi..." He whispered.

"Oh your awake."

"Hehe stop, you know I can't take it when you do that."

"Huh?"

"Well if you won't stop than I'll have to punish you..."

_He's still asleep, and here I thought he was awake. Aww how sweet he's dreaming of me._

"...yes take it all off. Ohh yeah like that nice and..."

A vein popped up on her fist as she lifted it to knock 'sleeping beauty' out of his 'wonderful' fantasy.

_He even has perverted dreams of me. I should have known._

Tsukasa was having a wonderful dream when he was suddenly awoken by a fist. He awoke out of his stupor to look at the object of his fantasy except the girl in his dream was naked and looking at him with love and lust in her eyes and this one was dressed in a T-shirt and pajama shorts and the look in her eyes were far from loving more like anger.

"You even have dirty dreams." Tsukushi said with her arms folded and her toe tapping the floor.

"And is there something wrong with that? I haven't acted on that dream _yet_ and in my dreams you're so much more...agreeable."

"Well maybe your face would like to agree with my fist if you don't get up I have something important to tell you."

He got up from the bed allowing the sheets to fall ff of him. Tsukushi quickly turned her head, her face on fire.

"At least have the decency to cover yourself up."

Tsukasa just laughed and walked up to her turned back, hugged her.

"What you don't like me like this?" He said has he placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

All the anger she felt temporarily subsided.

"I-it's not that it...uh...its just that I can't concentrate when you're so close to me. My mind gets hazy and right now I want...to...talk to you...with a clear...mind..." Tsukasa had begun kissing her neck and gently running his hand down her arm.

"That's good to know..." He whispered into her ear. She was about to forget what she was there for when Tsukasa moved away from her and went to put on some clothes.

"Ok you can turn around now."

Tsukushi turned around and faced a still half naked Tsukasa; the only change was a pair of boxers.

"That isn't much better." She croaked. _He is so gorgeous, why is he torturing me?_

"Hehe I plan on taking these off and going back to sleep as soon as we're done."

"That was something I didn't need to know. Anyway on to what I wanted to talk to you about, are you hiding something from me?"

"What!? Where did that come from?"

"Just answer the question?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"Well because ever since I came to this house, I've had the feeling that more was going on than meets the eye and I sometimes feel as if I'm being watched like there's always some kind of shadow looming behind me. I hate being in the dark and now that we're together I want to know what's going on."

Tsukasa's cocky demeanor was replaced by a cold emotionless mask. _Should I tell her the truth about my accident? 'No don't tell her its none of her business.'_

"Don't worry, its nothing that concerns you. You should just be happy has my girlfriend and forget about such silly things."

Tsukushi was getting angry at the tone of voice Tsukasa had and the mask he suddenly put up. _Why is he talking to me as if I'm some brainless twit? If I'm his girlfriend than he should be able to tell me anything. Why is he hiding this from me, I live in this house too?_

"If you can't tell me as your girlfriend than maybe I shouldn't be with someone who doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's going on behind my back."

"Than I don't need a girlfriend who can't just take my advice and not poke her nose into affairs that are none of her business."_ 'What are you doing you fool?' I don't want her to know, she may run away from me if she finds out the truth about what happens in this house all the lies and secrets. 'If you keep this up you'll only push her away.' But I can't help it._

Tsukushi was hurt by what he said. She was silenced and than she felt the tears coming but she refused to let them fall for such a pompous idiot. _Why is he acting like this, one minute he is all lovey dovey and the next he is telling me he doesn't want me just because I asked him a simple question._

"I see how it is..." she whispered and sniffed as the tears threaten to come down. Tsukasa heard the sadness in her voice and his heart reached out to her, but he was so consumed by his fear of her leaving him that he disregarded the warning voice in his mind that told him he would push her away.

"...well I guess it does you no good to know that I was just attacked in my room."

That quiet statement was enough to slap some sense into him.

"You were attached!?" he bellowed.

"Shhh, you loon or you'll wake up everyone."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He walked up to her as she stood there shaking from hurt, anger and a tinge of fear.

"Because you didn't give me a chance, you automatically went on the defensive. But since I'm not your _girlfriend _anymore I guess you don't really care."

"Oh...that...I was just kidding you. I'm...uh...I'm..."

"Your..."

"I'm sorry, gomensai, I know I was being hasty but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that if I tell you the truth you would leave me. I want you always to be with me."

"Well from now on just trust me. Like I trust you." She whispered the last part.

"Oh I will, you're my guide after all. Anyway let me tell you the real way I lost my eye sight."

Tsukasa told her about the assassins sent to him in the night by his mother. How all his life he had been on red alert and almost kidnapped a couple of times the loneliness of not having his mother or his father by his side. Tsukushi couldn't believe that a mother would hire someone to hurt her on child.

"At first I was even suspicious of you."

"Why me?"

"Because my mother hired you and she'll try anything to have me firmly under her grip she even has my fiancé under her thumb I think."

Tsukushi felt as if she had the wind knocked right out of her, she felt an ach in her chest and she fought to control the tears coming to her eyes once again and the sadness in her voice.

"Fiancé?" she croaked.

"Yeah, I have an arranged marriage, but it's only for the benefit of the company. I don't even know the girl."

"Oh I see." _I forget the rich are like this. Why am I feeling so down about the fact he has a fiancé I already knew he had an arranged marriage? 'Because you want him for yourself.' Yeah but it's only a crush nothing more, when the time comes I just have to let him go._

"Enough of such unpleasant talk, tell me what happened tonight."

She told him about her attackers and what the one said.

"That's odd, must be someone who works here. Has anyone been acting suspicious of late?"

"Not that I can think of...even though most of the female help have been treating me badly for the past month or so. Oh and the girl that attacked me said that you had something related to me but she was knocked out before she could finish."

"Me!? I don't think I have anything, but I'll check. Anyway I don't want you going back to your room just in case that attacker comes back."

"But I can take care of myself."

"I don't think almost getting your throat sliced open is taking care of yourself."

"But-"

"No buts you are staying in here with me and that's final." His tone was enough to shut her up.

"Get into the bed; I'll sleep on the floor if you want me too. Even though I much rather sleep with you, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself with you (1) being my girlfriend and I think I'm entitled to some rights and (2) being close to you does crazy things to my common sense like tossing it out the window."

"Hehe well than on the floor you go." She was relived that he respected her enough not to try anything, which added a strike to how hard it would be once she had to set him free.

* * *

"Have a seat Junpei." Aika waved a hand to the chair directly across from her.

"No I think I'll stand. I would first like to know what, person in your situation wants with someone such as myself? It's not everyday that I'm called by on one of the top companies in Japan."

"Very observant of you. I have a few questions for you about an incident that happened about 2 months ago."

"And what 'incident' is that?" He knew exactly what incident it was._ That guy who took out my gang must have been someone important for me to be called here. Good thing I got that little tape._

"I'm sure you know of what I speak of. My sources say it was because of a certain Makino Tsukushi."

Junpei was broken out of his thoughts by the mention of Tsukushi's name.

"What does she have to do with any of this? Does she have a hit out on her?"

"No we just want to know what your relationship to her is or was."

"And why should I tell you, it's not like it matters she's with that crazy demon guy."

"Would you be referring to this young man?" She slid a picture of Tsukasa across the table.

"Yeah that's the jerk, who is he anyway."

"Let's just say he is the heir to one of the largest companies in the world."

"Oh a bigwig eh? Well than all the more reason for me to take my fiancé back from him. She needs to stay here with us little people before she tries to forget her place."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you must not know, but that demon you call the 'heir' told me that she was his girlfriend. When I first saw them they were hugged up on the dance floor in the club I was at."

"Hmm I guess Tsukasa has taken a liking to the young girl. Well what you saw was nothing; the heir already has a fiancé."

"He does? I almost feel sorry for Tsukushi but thanx for the info I'll be taking my leave now to work up a plan to get in contact with my fiancé. I have more info but you have to make it worth my while. Ja ne."

"Wait! Before you leave take my business card and maybe we can work something up. If I have need of you I know where to find you."

Junpei walked out of the office and flipped out his cell phone.

"Hey Ichi is that tape ready? The one I recorded of the clown... Yeah that's the one. I may need it sooner than I thought. I'm glad I carry my recorder around that conversation I made may just make us very rich men."

Aika waited until Junpei exited the room and turned on the picture-com reveling a man in his late 30's with a black suite and black glasses.

"Please follow mister Junpei and see where he is going. I want a look out at his place and any and all activity that goes on within. He is hiding something and I think he may try to use it for money at a later time."

"Yes madam."

She switched off the screen and placed in a call to her boss.

"Hello madam we may have an issue."

* * *

"Hello Tsukushi you bum, you haven't talked to me in like 6 months."

"Hey Yuki and it's only been about 2 stop exaggerating." Tsukushi held the phone a few inches away from her ear as Yuki berated her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyway girl how have you been, how is your stay at the illustrious Doumyoji household?"

"To sum it up in two words, busy and exciting. I would never have thought I would go through what I did here. So many things have happened."

"Hey why don't we meet up tomorrow, I'm off so let's do some shopping."

"I would love to but..."

"But what?"

"Do you mind if Tsukasa comes?"

"You're calling him by his first name!?"

"You **have** been busy; you must to tell me the juicy details."

"Perhaps, so what about you and how is Kazuya?"

"I'm fine and Kazuya is always talking about how he misses you. You know he still likes you Tsukushi."

"Yeah I know, but I look at him only as a friend."

"I know, but one day you're going to have to tell him to get on with his life. The poor guy is stuck on you. Anyway does this Tsukasa have any cute friends?"

"He has 3 actually and they call themselves the F4 for Flowery four."

"No comment on the name. But I want to meet them."

"Ok I'll see what Tsukasa says and maybe we can all go out tomorrow."

"Hey Tsukasa I'm going out tomorrow to meet with my friend." _Five, four, three, two, one._

"What friend, and I'm going with you."

Tsukushi smiled to herself because she knew he would go with her.

"Yuki, my best friend, I haven't seen her since I came up here and I miss her very much."

"Well you're here working, so you have to focus all your attention on me."

"Stop being a brat. Oh and could you call the rest of the F3 as you call them, she wants to meet them."

"What an irritating friend you have. I'm not subject to the whelm of a commoner. Nor am I my friends' keeper."

"You're subject to me you big octopus so just be ready to go at 9 tomorrow."

Tsukasa started to grumble about some women not knowing their place and how he didn't know he would be getting himself such a bossy girlfriend.

He picked up his phone and started dialing numbers.

"Yo, Akira meet here at my house 9 o'clock." (click)

"Rui get your lazy butt up and meet me 9 o'clock." (click)

"Soujirou put some clothes on and make sure you meet me 9am at my house and don't bring one of your hoochies with you." (click)

_She better give me something good for this she still owes me 25 more kisses and I intend to collect them all tomorrow in front of everyone if need be._

* * *

"Miss Makino there is a Yuki asking for you downstairs."

"Great she's here. Come on Tsukasa she's here." Tsukushi banged on his door and didn't receive an answer so she walked in.

"Tsukasa get up I can't believe you're still sleep." She walked over to the bed to shake him. His back was to her and she leaned over him to get a good look but was caught off guard when he woke up and grabbed her bringing her down onto the bed.

"Tsukasa we don't have time Yuki is here."

"There is always time for a kiss." He bombarded her with kisses until she finally gave in and kissed him back. 10 min later she got up from the bed with disheveled hair and clothes and a very deep blushed.

"Now..." She said fixing her hair, which was everywhere.

"...If you are done playing around come down stairs and meet my friend. We have about..." she looked at her watch.

"...2 hours before your eyesight fails and I want you to help me pick out clothes I hate to admit it but you really do have nice taste."

"I know I do, not too bad for a blind guy."

"Anyway hurry up and get ready."

"Yes _mother._"

"I treat you how you act _son._"

Tsukasa went into the bathroom to shower and Tsukushi went down stairs to greet her friend.

"Tsukushi!" Yuki squealed as she ran to meet her part way up the stairs and hugged her.

"Konnichiwa Yuki."

"No need for the formalities Kushi, hey look at you. Your hair is down again man this Tsukasa guy must be quite the fellow and is that a blush on your face. What were you doing up there? I bet I can guess." And she whispered in Tsukushi's ear.

Tsukushi turned even redder and shook her head.

"N-No we aren't like that."

"Good, even though you do sleep relatively close together." Yuki winked at her causing Tsukushi to turn a darker red if possible.

"Yo Tsukasa get your butt down here." Yelled Akira as he came out of the many rooms, he was fixing his shirt as one of the maids came out following him.

"You have no shame Akira." Tsukushi gave him a disapproving look and the maid embarrassed but trying to keep her pride looked at Tsukushi giving her an 'I'm Better Than You Look'. Tsukushi just smiled and waved which caused the maid to blush and walk off fast in the other direction. _I wonder what that was all about. I've just about had it with the help around here._

"Let's get this show on the road." Yelled Soujirou as he popped some grapes, he got from the kitchen, in his mouth.

"I would appreciate it if you guys would keep your voices down." A sleepy Rui came out of the library rubbing his eyes.

"Rui's even here early!? Now that is a shock. When did you get here?"

"Awhile ago, I sometimes come here early morning." He yawned and stretched nonchalantly as if it was the most natural thing to come to his friend's house early in morning with no apparent reason.

"Why what's the point, all you ever do is sleep and every once and a while eat."

"Let's say that I like the _music_ here in this house, plus the library is a very comfortable place to sleep you should try it."

"If I didn't know you any better I would call you a hobo. You sleep anywhere and do whatever you feel."

"Psst Tsukushi, you weren't kidding when you said his friends were cute. Why don't you introduce me, but to the cute dark haired one first?" She lightly elbowed her in the side and winked.

"Oh everyone I would like you to meet my best friend Yuki. Yuki this is Soujirou." And she waved her hand in his direction.

"A pleasure to meet you." Yuki held out her hand to shake his.

"No the pleasure is all mine." Soujirou took her hand and kissed it than blinded her with one of his academy award smiles.

Yuki blushed and giggled.

"Watch out for him Yuki he's a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Don't say such things Tsukushi just because I wouldn't bed you."

"I never asked for that you buffoon, and trust me I don't need to have you _bed_ me you have plenty others for that."

"Ahhh you shot me with your stinging words kind lady." He staggered back and held his heart as if he had really been shot.

Yuki giggled even more and Tsukushi just rolled her eyes.

"And those other two are Rui and Akira." Akira took a slight bow and Rui barely nodded.

"And have you forgot about the leader of the troupe?" said Tsukasa as he came down the stairs.

"And that idiot is Tsukasa." She gave him her prettiest smile and he just scowled at her.

"But I'm a rich idiot so that makes it alright."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night." She stuck her tongue out at him. He was about to make a retort when he was interrupted by her.

"Ok everyone let's go."

As they were heading to the door another visitor entered.

Everyone but Tsukushi and Yuki stopped talking as they saw the beautiful woman enter. She was tall and curvy her hear flowed down her back and she carried an air of power and sophistication. Tsukasa was first struck with surprise and than delight as he ran up to the woman who had a small little boy holding her hand.

"When did you get here how long are you staying?" He rattled the questions off and completely forgot about everyone else.

Tsukushi was upset at how easily he forgot her at the sight of such a pretty woman. _Is this his fiancé? I don't stand a chance against such a sophisticated woman. I didn't think he would forget about me so quickly._

"And who is this?" The woman waved to Tsukushi, which made her feel a little uncomfortable by the look the woman gave her.

"Oh sorry this..." Tsukasa went over and placed his arm around her, which surprised Tsukushi because he was hugging another woman in front of his fiancé.

"...is my gir-er-guide Makino Tsukushi."

"Nice to meet you Tsukushi." And she gave her a hardy and firm handshake. _What is with this woman she shakes my hand after Tsukasa practically tells her I'm his girlfriend, rich people are weird we would almost be sharing Tsukasa if I were her I wouldn't have it even if they have an arranged marriage._

"So you're the poor girl that got drafted into watching him."

"Heey."

"Haven't you forgotten to tell her who I am?"

"Oh yeah Tsukushi this is my sister Tsubaki and my nephew Tsutomo."

"The one and only and thanx for taking care of my idiot brother." She gave Tsukasa a good whack on the head.

"Nice to meet you."

Tsukushi sighed inwardly._ Phew I'm glad that was all she was. Now I can relax even though I don't know why I was so uptight. Anyway I'm sure things will really liven up now with the arrival of his sister._

* * *

Ok guys that's it for now, I'm going to Philadelphia this weekend and part of next week, my grandmother died so I may not post next week I'll try but I'm not sure. Also school just started this week and college classes are a lot of work for me who never studied and always passed. But now I have to study so the chapters maybe slow and coming because of that too. Anyway hope you enjoyed and R & R.


	11. Chapter 11 Headache

_**Eyes of the Heart**_

**_Author notes_**: Sorry for the late update, but as you know I live in Florida and we have been hit with 2 hurricanes so far, and there is another scheduled next week (or this week if I can post the chapter) there is also another storm brewing supposedly. I should have stayed in Philadelphia --

**Cloud X Solider: **Thanx about grandma. Yeah Tsukushi is a perv too, all girls are kinda at times so it would be unfair of me if I make only the guys seem a bit perverted. I'm glad you aren't bored with the characters sadly I'm just using them and can't call them my own.

**Defafaeth Mechqua: **Get your scanner working so I can see some pics : ), hehe and yes Tsukasa is such a perv but would you love him if he wasn't a little.

Chapter 11 Summery Headache

Well I have some good news and bad news for you about chapter 11

Bad news: Chapter 11 is permanently gone my hard drive and my jump drive have both been deleted and that was one of the chapters i hadn't saved on my work computer.

Good news: Chapter 11 wasn't very important quick summery...

Tsukasa and Rui talk about Tsukushi; he reveals that he wants to marry her. Tsukushi and Rui talk and he almost kisses her. There is some comedy between Tsubaki and Tsukasa because Tsutomo pees in his bed.

Aika gets a basket sent to her containing pieces of pictures of Tsukushi as well as a recording of Tsukasa's voice. Around the same times Tsukasa gets a package with naked pictures of Tsukushi.

Lastly Haithem revels himself as a worker for Tsukasa. It is also reveal that he was in the room when Ran attacked her. Tsukasa knows that it was the two of them.

You see you didn't miss much; I'll try to eventually go back and tweak a new chapter 11 if I can get it all out.

If anyone remembers anything else from chapter 11 let me know plz or write it in review to fill in others.


	12. Chapter 12 The Plan

_**Eyes of the Heart**_

**_Author notes_**: Ok I should be back on schedule. I have been so stressed of late school and my car wasn't working for awhile. There was a lot of depressing moments, but I received a lot of support. And some came from certain reviewers (you know who you are) I would also like to thank everyone who did review my story. And I take it I'm forgiven for the late update. Also please forgive if this chapter is a little silly.

**CLEARIFICATION: **For all that may have been confused by the ending of the last chapter. When Haithem revealed himself the conversation between Tsukasa and Haithem should have lead you to believe that Tsukasa knew who Tsukushi's attacker was and the other that thwarted the attacker. In other words both the attacker and the observer (Haithem) work for Tsukasa. Sorry if I it was kinda vague.

**Cloud X Solider: **Yeah that Haithem character is a great addition you will be surprised at his true identity. Well maybe not because I reveal it at the beginning. But I want to thank you for the encouraging comments. And I see you don' like the mushy yucky phoowy stuff....I must put more in hehe.

**Defafaeth Mechqua: **I have to admit I think Tsukasa is great with his hair down. As a matter of fact I was reading HDY vol. 6 the other day when Rui came back and Tsukasa had rescued Tsukushi and man I fell in love with him again. Even though her drawing style was terrible early on I still love it.

**Purebloodwitch: **Hehe I know what you mean when you get jealous for Tsukasa, I had a fit when she was going to go off with the Tsukasa look alike in the manga. Even though he was gorgeous, but trust me it probably won't go any farther if I have RxT moments. And like I was saying to Defafaeth Mechqua I was reading vol 6 and that is the fateful vol when Tsukushi kisses u know who, I couldn't even read it to the end I was so upset I almost ripped the last page of the manga out.

**vegita-dias: **Thank you oh lazy sister of mine, hehe just joking anyway I know what you mean when you say its hard to read fan fictions about HDY because its such a great story by itself. It's kinda hard to compete with it especially since all the characters are very loveable.

**TPM-girl: **Oh yes, I want to go a few places with this fic so it may get even more interesting.

**BeeBop:** Thanx for the long review hehe, and that sux about your computer and not only that but having to pay for it. Trust me I know how you feel my computer had to be sent away for 2 weeks to be fixed, I missed him a lot. Same with my car except he was gone for about 4 weeks because of the storms and how much it cost to be fix. (you may have noticed that all my close electronics are guys, Computer name Master Jin and car name Tigress) Anyway if it makes you feel better my car cost over 2500 to fix. I'd gladly pay 100 to fix my computer. And I think it is so cool that you play the piano I have a friend that plays and just recently found another that plays as well.

**Aquaeia: **Thank you for getting the courage to review, and I hope the suspense is up to your expectations I've been trying to build it up and there will be rough waters ahead.

**Enigma-Nemesis: **I like your name btw, but thanx for the compliment. I'm glad that you're enjoying my story. Makes the heart happy

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters; I am just a single writer showing her appreciation of the time and effort it took to create such a wonderful series.

**Chapter 12:** _The plan_

"I'll make the call you just be ready."

"Yes I, Haithem shall guard her with my life."

"Ok _Haithem_, even though I don't know why you changed it to that why didn't you keep your original name?"

"Well everyone calling me Kin-san would have given my identity away so I changed it to Haithem meaning young Hawk. I'm fast and deadly swoop down on my prey like a hawk."

"Yeah whatever, anyway we need to get this show on the road, time is quickly leaving us. This operation is going to take a day or two so I need you and Ran to get Tsukushi ready." Tsukasa began dialing the numbers of his friends.

"Rui I need your help an emergency has come up."

"Tsukasa do you know what time it is?"

"Rui it has something to do with Tsukushi's well being."

"Well in that case I'll be right over."

_Humph mention Tsukushi and he suddenly has no problem coming over._

"Anyway be here within the hour." (click)

"Hey Akira I need you to be at my house within an hour."

"Huh, why is it that important I was just at your house today?"

"Who is that Akira darling?" a woman voice could be heard in the background.

"Oh, no one to worry your pretty little head over. But I have to go pretty soon."

"Aww, why?" Tsukasa could almost hear the pout in the girl's voice.

"My friend needs me plus I think your husband should be coming home soon."

Tsukasa was getting irritated listing to the two of them go back and forth_. I just can't understand how Akira and Soujirou could just take a girl or in Aikra's case a married woman to bed and they barely know them._

"Just be here within the hour." (click)

Tsukasa made a final call to Soujirou who surprisingly had no one with him.

"Jiro I need you to be at my house within an hour."

"Man, Tsukasa it's late."

"Whatever just get here, even though I'm kinda surprised that you don't have anyone with you at the moment."

"Yeah well I like Tsukushi's friend so I'll be faithful for a week... or until I give her the full-service."

Tsukasa knew his friend falling for one girl was too good to be true.

"Do your thing man, everyone else should be here soon, see you in a few." (click)

Tsukasa began pacing the room back and forth not sure what he was going to do.

He walked over to the door adjourning the two bedrooms and leaned against it. He said a silent prayer for the both he and Tsukushi.

_God I just ask you to allow me to be with the woman I love so much. I'm willing to give up everything my fame my money even my family just to keep her by my side forever. Even if she never returns my feelings of love for her I promise to take care of her just let her stay with me. _

He opened their door and immediately identified his love sleeping soundly. He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. After a few minutes he turned to her and watched her sleep. For the life of him he couldn't remember how he ever made it through life without her. Or maybe his life just lead him to the moment in time where he found her. He use to curse the fact that he had no sight, but he realized that if he had never lost his sight then he would never had met her and his life would have stayed stagnate.

He gently kissed her forehead and watched her sleep a little while longer before he went back to his room. When he entered his room Tsubaki was there waiting for him.

"So Tsukasa what were you planning on doing?" Tsubaki stood hands on hips kinda like Tsukushi.

_Do all girls stand that way when their trying to get there point across?_

"What do you mean sister?" _Try to play dumb she doesn't need to get_ _involved._

"Don't try to play dumb with me _little brother._ You seem to forget who Kin I mean Haithem is more loyal to. Whenever I'm in this house nothing escapes me. Now tell me what happened that you suddenly needed to get up at this ungodly hour." She waited for him to reply.

_I could choke Haithem can he not keep a secret. _

Tsukasa sighed and showed Tsubaki what he received in the package sent to him. He told her whohe received it from.

There was a picture of a girl in a ripped up high school uniform on in a very nasty pose. The picture was ripped in half but it was obvious that the girl was a younger version on Tsukushi.

Tsubaki looked at Tsukasa and knew immediately that if the other half of the picture was sent to Aika then it was probably in the hands of their mother already. And said mother will be on her way to Japan from her office in New York. This type of scandal would be quickly hushed even if it cost the happiness of the young girl.

"Why would anyone do this Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa ran his hand through his curls and sighed. _It's all my fault this is happening now. Iif only I hadn't beat the jerk up that one time then none of this would have ever took place._

"I'll tell you when everyone gets here."

One by one each of his friends arrived until finally about an hour later they were all together congregated in his room.

"I would like to thank you all for coming so late."

"What he actually said thank you?? This must be important; I swear that Tsukushi has this man whipped." Soujirou laughed at the dark look Tsukasa gave him. But quieted down once he received a blow to the head by a slipper.

"Quiet you." Said a peeved Tsubaki as she signaled to Akira to retrieve her slipper.

"So Tsukasa you said that it had something to do with Tsukushi." Rui sat on the floor still in his sleeping attire.

He passed around the note that came with the package, he decided to keep the picture.

"So what did you have in mind Tsukasa that you needed us?"

"Well I plan on going to this guys place and ransacking it."

"You can pay somebody to do that."

"Yeah I can but I want the satisfaction of doing it myself. I won't let anyone take Tsukushi away from me."

"You say it like she's your girlfriend." Akira and Soujirou laughed.

Tsukasa stood there silent for a few minutes a small blush coloring his face.

They stopped laughing and saw Tsukasa's reaction to the comment and knew that what was a joke was actually truth.

"So it is true you've finally taken the plunge into the world of love. Never thought I'd see the day that Tsukasa was head over heels over a girl." Soujirou clapped Tsukasa on the back in congratulations.

"Back to what we were talking about. How do you plan on getting inside and what are we looking for" Rui said aloofly.

"Oh yeah, to tell you the truth I don't know." He scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Silence (cricket heard in the background and sweat drops on everyone's head)

"You mean to tell me you don't even have a plan?"

"Tsukasa I really wonder how the Doumyoji Corporation will fair with you at the helm. I foresee disaster."

"Shut up, I called you guys to help me come up with a plan."

Silence again this time 5 minds working at once.

"Oh I have an idea, we take some explosives go to the hideout and blow it up." This idea from a very proud Soujirou was rewarded with another slipper thrown at his head.

A half an hour later...

"I got it we all dress up as girl and try to infiltrate the place with our charms. We wear long skirts and instead of undies we have guns under them and-" Akira didn't even finish his statement before 3 slippers few in his direction.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Yelled Tsukasa while Akira rubbed his head.

"What? Do you have a better plan?"

"Well no but..."

"That's what I thought."

"Actually I think Akira's plan may work." Everyone turned their head to Rui who had been silent until recently.

"You want us to dress up as girls? Did you fall and bump your head on something Rui?"

"Actually we won't have to all dress up as girls just 2 of us and of course Tsubaki is going to come with us."

"Huh, why me?"

"Because you're a real girl and we need as much convincing as necessary."

"Humph say that this plan of your does work who would dress up as girls?"

Six sets of eyes rested on both Akira and Soujirou.

"What?? Why do we have to dress up as females?" Akira backed up towards the door with Soujirou.

"I know we're good looking but I refuse to go as a female." Soujirou tried to sound resolute but it just came out as weak retort.

"Why not make Rui go as a girl?"

"One I came up with the plan, Tsukasa is too big to go for a girl, Akira that long wavy hair of yours is perfect and plus both you and Soujirou know more about a woman anatomy than both me and Tsukasa."

"Well that can't be denied." Soujirou flashes a smile to an imaginary audience. (AN: you)

"Oh and how I do know a woman's body." Akira strikes a pose with his hands in his hair and flashes a smile to the same audience. (AN: you again)

"See how quickly there tune changes." Rui stated as he Tsukasa and Tsubaki watched the two playboys pose and flash award winning smiles at the imaginary audience. (AN: well u get the point)

"Now that we have that established we have to put this into play by tomorrow without Tsukushi knowing or she will have a fit. We're going to need some help with the disguise. Tsubaki do you think you can get something together for that tomorrow?"

"Yeah I can do that, I think we should meet somewhere other than here or create some kind of diversion for Tsukushi. I think you should do that Tsukasa."

"How am I going to do that if I'm supposed to go?"

"Figure something out, use that thing in your head called a brain."

Tsukasa glared at his sister before he retreated to his thoughts.

_I guess we can go to her apartment. Hehe and 'have a little fun with her.' No no no not that I mean we can plan a trip yeah the trip that we'll have to take soon due to the circumstances about to befall us._

"Ok what time do we have to meet here?"

"Well try to get here around 6pm so we can all get ready."

"Does everyone have that?"

They all nodded their head.

"Good now lets get back to sleep."

They all filed out of the room Rui being the last.

"Tsukasa, I hope everything turns out for the better. You know with... your mother."

"Yeah I know... my mother."

"Do you think Tsukushi will be able to keep going once the conflict starts?"

"I'm not sure. I think she is the kind of person that will stick with the one she loves no matter what comes. But I don't even know if she loves me, yeah she likes me but she hasn't told me whether she loves me or not."

"I see..." Rui stood in the doorway a few seconds longer lost in thought before he left the room without a word.

* * *

The whole house was quiet when Tsukushi woke to a sad melody coming from her balcony. Her foggy mind could barely distinguish who it was but the haunting tune caused her to shiver. She got out of the bed and walked toward the balcony. 

Silver moon light shown through the doors as a soft breeze played with the curtains. There was a silhouette sitting on the edge of the marble rail. His back was toward the door and the breeze caused his hair to gently lift and sway. He had no shirt on making him look like a silver imp as the moon light shown against his pale skin.

_Am I dreaming? There's guy sitting outside my room? What does this pervert think he's doing out here like this? If he tries anything I'm screaming for Tsukasa._

It didn't click into her mind who this person was until a few minutes later when she recognized the style of the violin playing.

"Garden musician." She whispered and was actually shocked that he was so close.

"Hello lady."

_His voice sounds different with him being closer. Actually it sounds so very familiar like...ugh...I'm not sure._

"Why are you here this late and on my balcony?" she was getting nervous, this would be the first time she would see the garden musician. He was the first person she met here she could actually call a friend.

"Let me ask you a question." he ignored her question completely.

"Uh, sure go ahead seeing as how you are as rude as ever." She smiled at his abrupt nature._ You never know what this guy is thinking. But hehe he makes a good friend. _

"Would you take a person with all their good qualities or all their bad?"

Tsukushi paused to think while the garden musician continued to play his sad lonely tune.

"Hmm well I guess I would have to say I will take them with both the good and the bad."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well if I were to take a person with only the good or only the bad I would only know a part of the person not the whole. If I love this person then I want everything not only the good. Maybe something that I considered bad at one time I later admire about the person." _Like Tsukasa's straight forward manner, sometimes it gets on my nerves but other times it makes me happy._

"That is a very interesting answer."

"I was also thinking...well never mind."

"No go ahead I want to hear what you have to say, you don't have to be afraid to say what's on your mind around me." He stopped playing and remained with his back turned over looking the dark garden.

"Well I was just thinking that when you have a person with both good and bad qualities together they balance each other out and create the person you will love not for what they can or can't do but for who they completely are." _Do I truly love Tsukasa?_

The garden musician was lost in thought before he started playing the song Tsukushi loved most to hear him play. He didn't say a word he just played the melody. Tsukushi leaned on the doors eyes closed reveling in the feelings the music in sighted in her. She didn't notice when the music stopped.

"Tsukushi come here."

She was snapped out of her daze and walked over to him.

"Turn around I do not want you to see my face just yet."

"I don't really care what you look like. I consider us friends. Actually I consider you my first friend since I got into this house."

"Must you put up an argument for everything?"

"Sheesh, why does everyone say that about me?" she turned around anyway just so he wouldn't have anything to say.

"Want me to close my eyes while I'm at it?"

She heard him chuckle a little before he replied.

"No that won't be necessary."

Tsukushi was waiting for him to continue when she felt two arms wrap themselves around her.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she blushed a deep shade of red.

"Please just allow me to hug you, I feel as though you are someone I can take comfort in. One of the few I would call a friend as well." _Your lying, Tsukasa will be so upset when he finds out what I did. 'Who says he has to know. You're only holding her for comfort because you're lonely. After all she said that she was your friend and what are friends for? They are there to give and receive comfort.' Yeah I guess that is true._

"You consider me your friend?" _Stop him right now before he takes it the wrong way. 'No he's your friend, didn't he cheer you up one time when you were upset?'_

"Yes a very special and dear friend." He squeezed her tighter enjoying the warmth she gave.

"Well, uh I guess for a little while it'll be ok." _Why do I say its ok when inside I am filled with such chaos. It just doesn't feel right. No guy but Tsukasa should have the right to hug me like this. _

They stood there for a few more minutes before he spoke again.

"Thank you Tsukushi" he breathed onto her neck

"I have one more question for you before I leave you."

"And what is that?"

"Is it so wrong for one to fall in love with his best friend's girl?"

"I..."

"It is a question you don't have to answer. I just wanted to let you know that if there is ever a time where you feel as though you have no one to turn to I will be there for you. I'll come to you."

_Do all guys want to save me or something? Do I seem like a helpless girl in need of rescue? Or is something going on that I don't know about?_

They stood there the warm breeze suddenly turning cold, as he withdrew himself from her and left.

She stood there on the balcony when Tsukasa entered the room.

Both he and Tsukushi were pretty startled when he came in.

"Uh what are you doing up so late?"

"Why are you in here so late?" They both asked at the same time and blushing.

"Uh well I couldn't sleep."

"I thought I heard voices, so I just came in to check up on you."

Tsukushi walked back into her room turning one more time to look over her shoulder.

"It was nothing just the wind." _Why did I lie?_

"Ok I was just worried about you." He walked over kissed her on the forehead.

"Well I'm glad It was only the wind Goodnight." He walked back to his room and fought back the negative thoughts that tried to surface. _If she said it was just the wind it was just the wind._

Tsukushi laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. _Why did I lie I should have just told Tsukasa what happened. Why do I feel as if I've doon something wrong? What was that all about anyway with the Garden musician? And what did he mean by that last question? Do I know the garden musician? And if I do maybe it is one of Tsukasa's friends? But switch one?_

She wrecked her brain until exhaustion over took her.

30 minutes before...

Rui walked into the mansion from the garden. His body moist from the dew of the flowers.

"Hey man where you coming from?" A tired Akira asked as he walked out of his room and headed toward the bathroom.

"Just a stroll through the garden."

"You're dripping with sweat. Trying to sack a chic amongst the flowers, hey man you don't have to pretend with me I've done it before too."

"I'm not you like you and the moisture is from the dew. Actually I don't have to explain anything to you good night."

Rui went to his room and lay on the bed wondering if he should have told her what he did._ Will she figure it out and when she does what will she tell Tsukasa? I can't go back now, but I just had to let her know how I feel. I would never make a move as long as she was with Tsukasa. But I just wanted to let her know that when the pressure starts, and it will begin soon, that she has a place to run too. _

* * *

The next morning everyone dragged themselves out of the bed. And one by one came down to eat breakfast with the exception of Rui who was a very late sleeper. 

"Oh I didn't know you guys were still here. I thought you left last night."

"Well talk to your boss man he was the one that woke us up in the middle of the night for some kind of- ow." Soujirou winced from the pain that shot up through his foot.

Tsubaki grounded her heel into his toe and gave him a 'shut up or else look'.

"Hehe oh Soujirou what are you talking about. Actually Tsukushi they had to come back because they left something here. Rui never left because he's usually here for some odd reason."

"Whatever Rui was out last night I saw him when he came in." Akira said as he finished eating an apple.

"He went out last night? That's odd..." Tsukasa seemed lost in thought.

"Yeah I think he was outside with one of the maids hehe. He came in covered with sweat and bare-chested."

"Where did he say he came from?" Tsukushi asked a little too much emotion in her voice than usual.

Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi and for some reason one of his internal alarms went off.

As all this was going on the object of their conversation entered the dinning room.

"Who are you talking about?" Rui asked nonchalantly as he picked up an apple and draped himself on a chair.

"You mister late nighter. Just telling them how I saw you come in from one of the gardens."

Rui looked directly at Tsukushi and took a bite out of his apple."

"I told you last night that I was just out for a stroll. But if it makes you feel any better I saw a very beautiful creature last night..." He continued to gaze at Tsukushi whose face grew redder by the second.

"...I decided to play the violin for this wonderful creature of the fairer sex and I told her that I was in love with her. But I don't think she understood me at the time. So I don't know what I should do. Tsukushi I ask you what do you think, what other way should I tell her that I _Love her_?"

Tsukushi was speechless. _Rui is the garden musician and...he's in love with ...me?_

* * *

I apologize for what you read in this chapter but I assure you I am in NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM a Tsukushi x Rui fan but for story purposes I have to but some drama in. Gomenasai. So that is that for chapter 12 what will happen I can't wait to see also I warn you ahead of time we have another hurricane scheduled to come Sunday, so you know what that means late updates are possible --. Sheesh I just now get back on track and look what happens. Also I just created my first webpage yesterday. Check my profile for the site address, Plz visit it and tell me what you think There is a spot to make comments but you have to register first. If you don't want to register than just tell me via email or review. I have a lot of plans for it but I also want everyone's input. Anyway R & R and stay tuned for the further adventures of Makino Tsukushi, Tsukushi Makino however you want to say it. Ja ne - 


	13. Chapter 13 Double O Kasa

_**Eyes of the Heart**_

**_Author notes_**: I am so depressed right now, I hope it doesn't reflect in my writing. I almost quit making the story, it is so weird for me to get depressed. A lot of things have been happening in my life and at times I feel I really can't cope. But I have to be strong (at least that is what I tell myself) and I have a nice network of friends that try to cheer me you so thanx to all who give me a boost when I need it.

**Cloud X Solider: **I didn't know the last chapter was everywhere. I guess because I understood it perfectly. I want to apologize not only to you but to everyone who was confused by the last chapter. I guess I shouldn't have rushed it. And I wish I could throw slippers at the hurricane. And I liked the slipper part in the story a lot, it cracked me up each time hehe.

**Defafaeth Mechqua: **Blink blink ? Was that a good blink or a bad blink or an I'm confused blink or this was too silly blink or, or, or maybe I'm reading too much into the blinking.

**Purebloodwitch: **I hope u weren't mad at me for the last chapter ; ;.

**TPM-girl: **Hehe I want to see them as girls too. I don't know what possessed me to come up with that idea. Actually I think it was Akira, you may think its silly but when I had Akira make that suggestion I was just going to end it there. Then I got to thinking hmm that may not be such a bad idea, as a matter of fact it would be very funny. So boom they have to dress up, being the authoress is great you can make them do whatever you want them to hehe.

**BeeBop:** Yes you do spend too much money; get to work sister so you can finish those fanfictions. Babysitting come to mind or a part time job hmm, hmm. But Rui is a great character I like his laid back style but not as much as Tsukasa's over the edge forwardness.

**Sherri: **You're a trip. Loved the long review btw. And yes they will be using that apartment trust me and using it very soon I might add. Just be patient with me plz . I thought that maybe this story would be over in like 2 chapters but I see with the ideas I have in my head that it will be far from over. This is a PG-13 fic so I can't go into too much detail as to what they may do in the apartment. But trust me Junpei will get his but it won't be in the rear end. I love to hate him and I couldn't do that to such a good bad guy.

**Enigma-Nemesis: **Ya, I had to have Rui eventually confess he has been in the background too long. Now I just have to have something happen. Don't ask me what because I don't know. I'm debating if I should add more drama and the more drama the more chapters so who knows.

**Tireen: **I'm so glad someone can relate to me hehe. Hurricanes were fun for a while but now well I don't know. I lost power for a few days with Jeanne that sucked. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I was just hoping that last chapter was not rushed.

**Chapter 13:** _Double O Kasa_

Tsukushi was still stunned by Rui's revelation. _Why is he telling me this now? Why does he love me, I can't return his feelings. Yes I like him as a friend and I care for him in that way but my heart just isn't inclined in his direction._

"Well...uh Rui how does she feel about you? I mean does she like you back?"

"Actually her heart belongs to another." He leaned back in his chair but still had his eyes locked onto Tsukushi's.

"So why would you reveal to her how you feel?"

Tsukasa watched the two of them go back and forth, he couldn't believe what Rui had just done. _What is he doing? He's supposed to be my friend and he is telling my girl that he loves her. What does he hope to gain?_

"Why are you asking Tsukushi all of this Rui?" Tsukasa growled.

"I just want to get her opinion, and to answer your question Tsukushi I wanted her to know that when things start to heat up she always has a place to turn. I want her to be happy whether she is with me or the other man she loves."

"How do you know she loves him?" Tsukushi darted a quick look at Tsukasa and blushed.

_Is Rui trying to get her to confess? Or is he really interested in her in a more than friend's way? I'm confused._

"Well when I converse with her, he is the prime subject even when he makes her mad she forgives him. Also based on his nature I'm surprised she still deals with him. He's rude, has a bad temper, is spoiled and lazy. It has to be love for anyone to put up with him the way she does."

Soujirou and Akira laughed at the last statement.

"Sounds like Tsukasa." Both of them fell into waves of laugher. Soujirou stopped just long enough to see the dark look Tsukasa gave him.

"It was just a joke Tsukasa, Rui you aren't talking about Tsukasa are you?"

"No, not at all?" And he smirked a little in Tsukushi's direction.

"Well if you guys are done talking we have things to do today." Announced Tsubaki and gave all four of the boys a knowing look.

"Oh yeah, uh I think I'm going to go get dressed." said Akira.

"So am I." both Akira and Soujirou left and headed to their rooms.

"Yeah I have plans today come with me for a min Tsubaki." Rui took Tsubaki by the hand and lead her out of the room, leaving Tsukasa and Tsukushi alone.

"Well I guess we should get going as well."

"Huh, why where are we going?"

"Oh I didn't tell you? We're going to your apartment to plan our trip."

"What trip, you didn't tell me anything about a trip." Tsukushi was slightly peeved that he was making plans without consulting her.

"Well seeing as how we're going to be meeting with my mother soon, I thought that we should take a little vacation." He didn't want to tell her that his mother would be coming after Tsukushi pretty soon. _Wherever we go matters not all I care about is making her my wife by the end of the trip. This is the only way I can protect her. I don't care if she loves me, I'll love her enough for the two of us._

"We're meeting with your mother? I didn't hear anything about this visit?"

"She likes to surprise her employees, to see if they're doing their job." _More like coming to put an end to her life sounds more like my mother._

"Oh well if that's the case then I think I've been doing a great job."

Tsukasa walked over to her and placed a small kiss on her lips making her blush.

"Yes you have been doing a wonderful job, but I just want some time to ourselves for a little bit."

Tsukushi couldn't do anything but nod her head in agreement.

"Ok well let's be off."

"Now!? But I need to take a shower and change my clothes."

"No need we have clothes there I want to get their as soon as possible."

"But why?"

"Must you put up an argument for everything?"

_Am I really that difficult? Just because I don't want others dictating to me what they want me to do. 'Just go with the man and stop being mean after all he is your patient and wherever he goes you have to go too.' hmm but, but 'no but's just go'_

"Oh all right, I guess I don't pack anything."

"Nope everything is there for us."

As soon as they left the mansion the F3 and Tsubaki went into the library to begin the transformation. In came costume designers, beauticians, seamstresses you name it they had it.

"Seems we have everything we need let's get started." Tsubaki closed the door to the library as they got ready for the night's raid.

* * *

Aika considered herself a reasonable woman one who closely followed her superiors orders to a T one who could be relied on one who was confidant that anything she put her mind to she could easily accomplish. But the one thing she was now unsure of was the predicament she was now faced with.

Today she had just gotten word that the young heir had left the house in a hurry with the Makino girl, that didn't really strike her as odd. But what did strike her as odd was the commotion going on in the house of Doumyoji. She knew that her boss would be here some time today. But she also had a rendezvous tomorrow night with Junpei for the reaming pictures that he seemed to have stored up.

_That fool decided to only send me pieces of the pictures not full pictures, he keeps holding out on me hoping for more money I guess. If I don't have concrete evidence when Kaeda-sama gets here I could lose my job._

She sat in her office contemplating what she should do. When she finally made her decision she picked up her phone and dialed the number given to her by one of Junpei's lackeys.

"Hello this is Aika may I speak to Junpei –san?"

"What business do you have with this phone number?"

Aika gripped the phone tighter at the disrespect shown her. She may not have the power that her boss wielded but she did learn from the best and had many friends in very high places. _When this whole fiasco is over I will have this fool and his sorry wannabe Yakuza butt begging for mercy._

She could hear voices in the background until a different person was present on the phone. The voice of the man she wanted to talk to.

"Sorry about that Aika you know how uneducated people act. So what can I do for you? We still on for our date tomorrow? Or are you backing out of the deal, I understand it if you can't afford it. I'm sure I can get a nice price for these pics else where."

Aika heard the arrogance in his voice and it made her skin crawl. She tried to gain back the composure she felt herself steadily losing before she spoke again.

"Actually I was wondering if we could meet tonight. It is imperative that I get those photos as soon as possible."

"Oh you need them faster huh, well that's going to cost you extra. How about another let's say 500,000.00 yen."

_This man is trying to rob me. If he doesn't have those pictures than I swear I will make his life a living nightmare._

Composure again regained.

"Ok you have a deal say I meet you at your place about 10."

"Ya looking forward to screwin- I mean meetin' you. Hehe even though I wouldn't mind doing that either."

"That is all, _good _sire and I doubt you will ever get the chance to screw me Goodbye." She banged the phone down.

_He will live to regret this insult I swear it. _

Aika called for her assistant.

"Yes madam."

"I'll be leaving early today I need to get ready for an appointment tonight I need you to go to one of those club stores and get me a wig sunglasses and the shortest black skirt you can find."

"Yes madam oh and this came for you as well." She handed Aika an envelope.

"Where did this come from?"

"I think it was a gentleman from one of the local newspapers."

Aika opened the envelope and pulled out a picture of Tsukushi and Tsukasa in a park with Tsukasa lying on Tsukushi's lap. There was a note that said this picture will be going into print within the next couple of days.

"This is not good." Aika phoned her boss immediately then hung the phone up and decided that it best her boss didn't find out about this. Once again there was something else she would have to clean up for the Doumyoji household.

"I'll be leaving within an hour get what I asked for to me in half an hour." She barked the order to her assistant.

"Yes madam." Her assistant bowed deeply and left the room quickly.

_I will not lose my job over a money grubbing girl or her crazy ex. What was Kaeda thinking when she picked this girl up?_

* * *

Tsukasa and Tsukushi got out of the limo and headed up the stairs to her apartment.

"Oh I left something in the car I'll be right back." Tsukasa ran back to the car as Tsukushi opened the door to her apartment.

Tsukasa waited until she went inside before he got into the limo and opened a bottle of champagne he had inside. His eyes met the drivers and he tapped on the window for him to open up.

"Ok Haithem this should take me about 3 hours can you meet me here in that time?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have what I asked you to get?"

"Sure do." He handed him a small package that had a rose pink powder in it.

"But what do you think she'll say when she finds out you drugged her?"

Tsukasa poured in the powder which dissolved immediately into the champagne.

"Hopefully she won't find out. It's just a sleeping power mixed with a little hallucination inducing product. It will keep her sleeping for about 15 hours. Long enough to do what we need to do and me get back to her. I'm going to need you to come get me drop me off and than return here and watch over her. When you do come back take one of the other cars not the limo so as not to arouse suspicion. If everything goes well then this should be a smooth operation."

"It seems as if you have it all planed out."

Tsukasa got out of the limo champagne in hand and walked up and into the apartment.

"What did you have to get Tsukasa?"

He held up the bottle and gave her a lazy grin.

"Oh no, not for me I don't drink." She held up her hand in a stopping motion and shook her head.

_Darn I didn't count on that, oh well time to pour on the old charm._

"This is to celebrate you don't have to drink too much. I want my girlfriend in good spirits when I tell her where we'll be going for vacation."

"I don't think I need to drink in order to be excited about our trip."

"Aww come on I'll have a little bit too, its great champagne some of the best actually. I went out of my way to get this for you so that we would have a good time." He pouted a little bit revealing his dimple.

"Oh ok just a little bit, but I warn you I have a low alcohol tolerance."

Tsukasa went into the kitchen and pour them both a glass of the champagne over the sink. Tsukushi walked over and accepted the glass he handed to her.

"How about a toast to our future?"

"Our future?"

"Yes, to the trip we will take and the wonderful things that are bound to happen." _Like our marriage._

"Ok I can do that." Tsukushi closed her eyes and downed the entire cup, while Tsukasa quickly poured his drink into the sink.

After she finished the drink she licked her lips and looked at the cup smiling.

"Wow Tsukasa this stuff is great." She held out her glass for some more of which he gladly poured for her.

"Slow it down tiger, don't need you getting drunk on me." '_Yes you do' ._

He lead her over to the dining room table and spread out the travel magazines he had picked up randomly.

"I had originally planned on making the decision but I think I want you to choose. Anywhere in the world you want to go I'll take you."

"Anywhere?" Tsukushi started to get very excited almost giddy as she pictured herself in the many places she had always wanted to go.

"Hmm well I've always wanted to go to Europe and see all the historical sights." She pictured Tsukasa in a tight fitting stripped shirt with a black beret and a red scarf and a bad French accent. She fell into a fit of giggles and her face began to take on a rosy hue as her eyes narrowed.

_Is that stuff taking effect already? Man she really does have a low tolerance for alcohol. _

"Uh Tsu-Tzu-Tsukasa ..." she stuttered

"...I think I want to wash up first before we finish this talk." She gave him a suggestive wink as she sashayed over to the kitchen.

Tsukasa began to wonder if he had done the right thing but shrugged his shoulders and walked into the bathroom to turn the water on. When he came back he found Tsukushi jumping on top of the couch the champagne bottle in her hand.

_This defiantly was a bad idea._

"Uh Tsukushi come down, so you can go take your bath."

"Awww (hick) do I (hick) hasss to g-g-g (hick) leave soooo sooooon." She leaned forward and would have fallen if Tsukasa hadn't rushed over to her in enough time.

"Maybe you should just go to bed."

"Nooooo, not after (hick) you were sooo nice to run it (hick) fa me." She rested a little in his arms before she pulled away and staggered towards the bathroom almost falling a few times. Tsukasa was once again at her side helping her into the bathroom. Once she reached the bathroom she started to undress. Tsukasa turned to leave.

"And jus (hick) where are yooouu going (hick) young m-m- boy?" She gave him as stern a look as she could muster before a flood of giggles poured out. She almost slipped up the three steps leading to the Jacuzzi.

She splashed in the water and giggled as bubbles and water escaped the huge Jacuzzi and found a new resting place on the floor.

"I was going to go look at some more travel magazines while you took your bath." _Nothing would bring me more delight than to stay here with here but what will happen if I do?_

"Come here for a sec." she turned around in the Jacuzzi and laid on folded arms across the edge.

Tsukasa cautiously and walked up the three steps leading to the Jacuzzi. Tsukushi looked up at him and gave him a seductive smile.

"Do you think (hick) still think that I'm perttty?"

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?" He came closer to her.

"W-w-well you never ask (hick) to sleeeep with me an e more." She stood up disregarding the fact that she was naked and wet and in front of a Tsukasa that could see. Bubbles slid down her body as well as the eyes of Tsukasa.

"I-I-I uh (gulp) think (licks lips) that I should go now."

"No don't leave me." She hugged him and buried her face in his chest.

"I never got to really thank you for everything (hick) I know I can be argumentative at times. I'm a bad person." She began to whimper a little.

"No Tsukushi you're not a bad person at all, you're wonderful and you know what you want most of the time. You have a good head on you and I love you for that. I wouldn't love just anybody." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Are you telling the truth?" She said still buried in his chest.

"Yes I mean all of it."

"Then you don't mind me (hick) doing this..." she feel backwards in the Jacuzzi bringing a very off guard Tsukasa with her. A wave of water poured out of the Jacuzzi.

"Why you..." his words were cut off as a very drunk Tsukushi splashed him with water.

"Hehe I thought you needed (hick) to cool off a little (hick) lover boy." She splashed him more as he took off his soggy shirt and socks. He was too afraid of what he may do if he took off the pants.

They remained in the water splashing each other until Tsukushi stopped suddenly and looked at Tsukasa in awe.

"What, what's wrong Tsukushi?" he had a worried look on his face as she continued to look at him.

"You're gorgeous almost like the Greek God Apollo. You're surrounded by flowers and your voice is like that of a bird's sweet song." She moved closed to him and twisted her finger through one of his water straightened locks.

_What is she talking about? That last comment sounded crazy._

(Tsukushi vision)

A golden glow surrounds Tsukasa almost like that of ancient God's. Suddenly both of them are in a field of flower petals that seem to flow like water around them. His face is finely chiseled and when he talks his dimple is more pronounced. Birds fly about him and he seems to be calling out to her. She can't seem to hear anything he says as she watches his mouth move. He licks his lips briefly yet it doesn't go unnoticed by her.

(Tsukasa Vision)

Tsukushi moves closer to him her hair wet and down. It doesn't seem as if she hears anything he says because she just continues to stare at his lips and occasionally she licks her own as if she is anticipating something.

_Maybe that drug is starting to take effect. Soon she'll be sleep. Everything is falling into place._

"I guess that means its time to get out Tsukushi." He started to rise out of the water before being pulled back down by Tsukushi.

"Uh I guess that means you don't want to get out." His heart began to beat faster when she closed the distance between them almost completely almost walking on all fours up to him.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsukushi I think..." his words were cut off by a soft kiss which caused him to forget his protest.

He kissed her back as she deepened the kiss and pressed herself into him. He caressed her back and her neck than traveled to cup others parts of her anatomy. She inhaled a quick breath and decided to do her own exploring. She caressed his cheek and then kissed wherever her hands traveled.

_This is the first time she has ever acted like this, it sucks that she let loose because of the, the..._

His thoughts were completely shut down as Tsukushi's mouth found its way to his ears. Of which she kissed gently. She felt Tsukasa's whole body stiffen and than relax as his breathing became faster and his hands became more urgent. Which only made her double the assault on his ear by nibbling a little. Even though she was not in her right mind at the time she knew what was about to happen in the next moment. Tsukasa quickly stood up with a wet naked Tsukushi is his arms.

The water caused the light silk of his pant to clang to every contour of his lower half, leaving nothing to the imagination. He stepped out of their previous battle arena and walked very swiftly into the bed room leaving a trail of water puddles.

"Tsukasa, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to bed." He said simply and stared at the small bundle in his arms. He carried the woman that he loved, the one whom he would doing anything to protect especially from his mother, he paused briefly at the thought of his mother than continued to move dismissing the negative and focusing instead on the positive which was Tsukushi.

Once he reached the room he gently laid her down on the bed and peeled off his remaining garment. Water droplets still evident on his person traveled down his body gleaming on his every feature and muscle making his skin slick and slippery. His wet hair emphasized the beauty of his face as the droplets fell slowing from his locks and onto the stomach of a giggling Tsukushi. She watched him as he seemed to float over top of her. Tsukasa remained still just observing the innocent look on her face as well as the many other emotions it portrayed, trust, excitement, expectation, a flair of wildness and another that he thought he knew but could only hope she posses for him.

"Tsukasa I have something I want to tell you." She smiled at him and her face seemed to light up.

He lowered himself and laid on top of her sure not to put his full weight on her and framed her head with his arms. He gave her his full attention and smiled back down on her.

"Tsukasa I've been trying to deny this feeling for a very long time but now it doesn't seem as important to hold it in."

"And what is that." His heart began to beat faster than before in anticipation of what he hoped would come.

"_I love you_. Actually I've loved you for a very long time." She gave him her brightest smile and in his eyes she seemed to become even more beautiful than before. He felt as if he was the happiest man in the world. He kissed her deeply and than hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Tsukushi I love you so much. You have no idea how happy you've made me. I have something I want to say to you also. I-I-I want you to be my wife. I don't care if I have an arranged marriage I'll break it off for you and we can live happily ever after forget what my mother or anyone else thinks. What do you say Tsukushi? Tsukushi?" when he didn't get a reply he broke the embrace only to find out that she had fallen asleep.

_Here I am pouring my heart out and she falls asleep on me. 'Well you did drug her.' Oh yeah. Why now did she have to fall asleep and where did I get the bright idea to give her sleeping power? 'Not sure but hey if you didn't you wouldn't have ever gotten a confession from her.' But I want her now more than ever. 'Hey you can still have her, she's naked and unconscious.' I couldn't do that to her. I guess it is all for the best that we didn't go all the way. She would never forgive me if I took advantage of this situation, and I could never forgive myself also. I guess we'll just have to do it the right way. I'll take her to bed and it'll be as my wife._

He moved himself from on top of her and laid down next to her, he set his phone to go off in 1 ½ hours so he could be ready for the night. He than drifted off into a deep sleep continuing where he left off from before. (AN: You know what's still on his mind, almost feel bad for him...not hehe)

1 ½ hours later Tsukasa's phone went waking him. He watched his love sleep a few minutes longer before he pulled himself out of the bed. He was dressed and ready to leave out the door within 10 minutes before his phone rang.

"Yo."

"I'm outside waiting for you."

"Ok Haithem be out in a min." (click) He leaned over and gave Tsukushi a quick peck on the cheek and was out the door.

Tsukushi continued to dream about a young girl who declared her love to a God and was loved back even though there seemed to an angry shadow looming behind the back of the young God. She shivered in her sleep and was lost in a dream of love and deceit.

* * *

"Ok is everyone almost ready?"

Tsukasa came out of his room hair straighten with a piece pulled across his left eye somewhat obscuring his features. He was dressed in a black blazer with black slacks and a silk cream shirt underneath with the top 3 buttons undone.

His dressers and beauticians bowed as they left his room. One stopped and turned to him head still bowed.

"Sir, please do not forget that because of your natural curls the relaxer and gel we put in your hair will only last for about 8 hours if not less." He bowed again and walked away quickly before he felt the wrath of the young master.

Tsubaki came out of her room wearing a cream mini skirt and a tube top matching the skirt. Her hair was curled and blown out making her hair look huge. She wore 4 gold rings on each hand and had gold make-up on with. She had glitter in her hair and gold flecks on her face. She had big golden hoop earrings and a gold necklace that had a charm rest dangerously low in her bosom. The high heals she wore were clear and she had a golden toe ring and golden toe nail polish. (AN: too much gold O.o) She sauntered out of her room and did a little twirl almost falling because of the height of the shoes.

"What the heck are you wearing? I demand you go back into your room and change; I won't have my sister dressed like that. You look like the girl of a Yakuza boss."

"Well isn't that the point you baka. We have to be convincing and I think I look good. This is going to be fun." She giggled a little and went to knock on the others doors.

Rui was the next one out. His suit matched Tsukasa's except his suit was white and his shirt was blue. He had extensions and dye placed in his hair, making his normal boy like features transform into that of a long silver haired bodyguard. He was carrying a katana with a sheathe that matched his attire. The handle was in the form of a dragon carrying a sapphire ball in its mouth.

"Since when did you get the Sephiroth look? And do you even know how to use that sword?" Tsukasa raised an eyebrow as Rui plucked a leaf from one of the hall plants tossed it in the air. He unsheathed the sword and cut the leaf in half sheathing the sword in a blink of an eye before the two pieces hit the floor. Leaving both Tsubaki and Tsukasa in awe.

"I've been trained in sword play for years Tsukasa. You forget that my family comes from a line of merchants, we had to protect our goods for a long time and what better way than to teach the heir. We all had some form of combat training. Soujirou is a kendo and tea expert, Akira a tai chi and polearm specialist."

"Well I know we all can give others a run for their money when it came to a fight, but you the laziest of us can use a katana? I would have thought you were too laid back to develop it."

"Humph looks can be deceiving; I'm very adept when it comes to important matters. Need I remind you that this is a very important matter?" Rui moved a piece of his hair out of the way and put on a pair of circular sunglasses. (AN: Think of Vash from Trigun)

Just than there was a little commotion coming from the other two members rooms.

Out of Soujirou's room came a beautiful black haired girl, her hair was layered framing her face. She wore a short sleeveless dress. She had glitter on her hair and face like Tsubaki except it was red. She had small diamond studs in her top ear hole and big silver hoops in the lower hole. And a little mole on the lower right corner of her chin. Even though her heels were lower than Tsubaki's she still had a hard time walking in them.

"How do you girls walk in these things?" Soujirou tried to move like a girl but found it very hard.

The other three just laughed at him as he stumbled around.

"Oh it not so bad Jiro." Said a cute blond girl. She had 2 curly puffs with yellow panda barrettes. She wore a short white tennis skirt and a yellow tank top with the bottom portion fringed. She had white tennis shoes and like the other 2 girls glitter hair and face hers being yellow in color.

"You look real sexy too, if only you were a real girl I would happily take you out." Akira laughed at an obviously irritated Soujirou.

"I have to agree with Akira, Jiro but none of you will ever look as good as the real deal." Tsubaki raised her arms and put her hands in her hair striking a sexy pose. Both Akira and Soujirou's mouth dropped at the picture Tsubaki presented for them.

"What are you doing Tsubaki you're a married woman."

"Oh shut up Tsukasa, I'm just playing around." She walked over to the other two 'females' and tried to show them how to walk. After about 10 minutes of practice they moved naturally.

But Akira and Soujirou being who they were begun striking possess.

"God, I'm sexy."

"Very Charlie Angels like huh?"

"I hate that movie, even though Akira looks like a power puff girl."

"Not even, hey what are we going to do about our voices?"

"Well I was thinking about that and I just figure neither one of you speak and only give short answers like yes and no. Oh and here." Rui handed Soujirou a pack of gum and Akira 2 lolly pops.

"These should help, and try not to say anything until we get what we're there for."

"So are we ready?" said an impatient Tsukasa.

"Yup let's go."

"Oh wait what are our names? I want my name to be Aki. How about you Jirou?"

"Ryoko. Rui?"

"Ryu. Tsubaki?"

"Yuriko. Tsukasa?"

"Dias the black." Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What, always liked the name. Plus I'm suppose to be part of the Yakuza what do you expect? I need a cool name."

"Well now that we have that settled let's head out."

As they piled into the car Tsukasa's mind drifted to Tsukushi who was still at the apartment sleep.

Miles away...

Tsukushi sneezed in her sleep. Her sleep so deep that she did not hear the phone ring or the answering machine pick up.

"_Leave your message at the beep (beep)"_

"Hello Makino Tsukushi this is Doumyoji Kaeda, I'm in town and I plan on visiting you at your current abode. My son thinks that I do not know about this but he can not hide anything from me including your little relationship. I will be their in the next day or so. Also do not try anything stupid because their will be repercussions. Of which I'm sure your family will not appreciate." (Dial-tone)

* * *

Phew that took forever to get out. I don't know if I like this chapter that much my muse left me part way through. Also Sorry I wasn't too detailed about the love scene, I just can't go into too much especially since they are married. When they eventually do get it in than I may put a little more detail in it, let me know what you think. I was embarrassed to write that little bit. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and please for give the late update. Busy Busy Busy.


	14. Chapter 14 The Raid

**_heEyes of the Heart_**

**_Author notes_**: Ok that last chapter was pretty so-so, at least I thought so. I think I need to cut my chapters down they are too long.

**Cloud X Solider: **Actually I had thought of having him accidentally drinking some of the Champaign but than I also thought that he wouldn't be able to control himself. And than you know what would happen so that was definitely out.

**Defafaeth Mechqua: **I know I do take myself serious sometimes. Actually it reflects itself in my writing even though normally I'm a pretty carefree person.

**Tireen- **I'm glad you got a kick out of it and yes that is a detail that I will address in this chapter.

**BeeBop:** Congrats on your computer and I have yet to go to a concert boo, but yeah I wanted Tsukushi to do what she thinks about sometimes. Actually you can think about her acting out that other voice in her head. The bad girl one.

**I-Smiles-U- **I'm actually trying to tie up all my loose ends in each chapter that I had in others. I want it all to come together.

**Black Maru**- Hehe can't help but leave it at a cliff-hanger or the chapter would be too long. Thanx about my grandmother and I'm glad it's enticing enough to keep you up reading.

**Enigma-Nemesis**- I liked the drunk part too, Tsukushi is too uptight sometimes.

**Chapter 14:** _Raid_

"I see you guys waxed your legs." Tsukasa chuckled at the dark look he got from Soujirou.

"Well what did you expect us to do? Our muscles are enough to pass us as female bodyguards sexy ones at that. But we would be very unconvincing if we had hairy legs. Even though Akira I think waxes his routinely." 3 sets of eyes focused on an Akira trying to apply lipstick using a compact mirror.

"What?! The older women I date have this thing for guys with smooth legs. I think it's about the 'boy toy' image."

"I just realized that you can see most of the time Tsukasa." Tsubaki gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh yeah, actually I've been able to see more and more since Tsukushi came. Before I could only see after I've been awake. But now it's like I never loss my sight to begin with. Sometimes I go for days without losing it. I won't know until I see an actually doctor but I think I've healed completely. I don't want to jump to conclusions but I think its because of Tsukushi." Tsukasa blushed at his admission.

Tsubaki surprised him by giving him a hug.

"I'm glad you've finally found someone to care for. I've longed for you to find that one person that would cure you maybe not physically but emotionally."

_I had never that the girl I met in my mothers building would be the one to heal my bruised heart._

30 minutes later they arrived at the address given them. Tsukasa exited first followed by Tsubaki than the other three. The building they were at was in one of the shadier parts of town. The building itself was an old hotel that had seen better days. There were two thug like men standing at the front of the doors, doing their best to appear as if they were casually standing outside but in actually guarding the entrance.

The five walked up to them Tsukasa deepened his voice slightly.

"Eh, you I need to see your boss man." Tsukasa gave them an intimidating glare.

"And who are you?" the one lease intimidated walked up to him only coming to his neck.

Tsukasa looked down at him and than grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed against the glass door, cracking it from the force.

"And who do you think you are, questioning me?" he spat in his face and tossed him to the side.

He eyed the second one and snapped his fingers at Akira. Akira bounded over and gave the 2nd guy his biggest cute school girl smile. The guy dropped his guard momentarily, to his detriment, Akira delivered a swift kick to his abdomen. He fell to the ground in pain gazing up at the sneer on Akira's face.

The first guard was back on his feet but feel the vice grip of someone behind him. He turned into the smiling face of a pretty lady clad in red. He was on the ground again when he received a knee to the stomach.

Tsukasa walked over to the first guard and crouched down next to him.

"You see this is what happens when you question me. Will you be doing it again?" The scared man shook his head in acceptance.

"Good. Now get up and open the door for us." Tsukasa stood back up and watched the hurt man open the door slowly for them.

Upon entering the building they were greeted by a huge well lit fully functional hotel lobby. There was a large crystal chandelier over a double-sided stairway. The lobby bar had huge fish tanks filled with exotic fish and coral one tank had a small nurse shark. There were bell stops and stewardesses dressed in little French-maid outfits. Even though it gave the illusion of a hotel it was obviously a front for all the dirty business that went on behind the scenes.

Tsukasa motioned for Tsubaki and Rui to go talk to one of the stewardess. Akira and Soujirou were busy ogling the girls.

"Quit it you fools or you'll give us away. They'll think you're weird girls." Tsukasa hissed at them

"Aww cool your jets, its nothing wrong with looking."

"I think I may just come back here when we're done."

When Tsubaki reached the counter the stewardess game here a quick look up and down and frowned slightly. Than she looked at Rui and tried to give him a seductive smile. Tsubaki rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of the girls face.

"Excuse me..." the girl frowned even more.

"Oh I'm sorry how may I help you?" the girl sounded bored

"...I'm here to see Junpei. We have some urgent business with him."

The girl gave her a disbelieving look and took a side glance at Rui. Rui winked at her which elicited a small giggle. The girl looked down her nose at Tsubaki with an 'I can take your man look'. This caused Tsubaki's blood to boil. Tsubaki wrapped her arms around Rui's neck and pressed her self against him and gave the girl an 'You'll never be any competition for me honey look'. The girl got the point and sniffed at the two before picking up the phone.

"Hello Mister Junpei there is a young lady down here, with some men." There was some commotion on the other line.

"He says that he didn't expect you until late Miss Aika. He asked that you please wait at one of the lobby tables for him."

"Ok thank you." Tsubaki said in her snotty rich girl voice before placing her arm in Rui's and walking away.

"What was that all about?" Rui raised a puzzled eyebrow.

"I refuse to allow some lowborn chit to think she is better than me. I'm a Doumyoji and she is nothing."

"You know you and your brother are a lot alike."

"Don't compare me to that idiot."

Rui just chuckled.

They walked back to the others and found a table in a corner behind one of the giant fish tanks in the lobby bar. The bar areas lights were dimmed and the corner was even darker obscuring their presence from any passer by. Even though others couldn't see them they could see people that came in and out of the lobby quite well.

"It appears Junpei has mistaken us for Aika and her lackeys. I say we play along with it. We'll just have to tell him that there were a few last minute changes. Tsukasa you are now the older cousin of yourself. I'm sure Junpei will recognize the man responsible for the incident a little while back."

They continued on with their plan change until Tsukasa stood up his face a display of pure rage and hatred. The four looked at him puzzled at his sudden reaction and than they looked in the same direction as Tsukasa. The watched a well-dressed young man surrounded by 6 men dresses in black descend the steps.

"Stay calm Tsukasa you don't want to blow our cover do you." Tsubaki gave the other three a worried look afraid of what Tsukasa may do.

_JUNPEI! This is the man trying to destroy my relationship with Tsukushi, the man that has caused Tsukushi so much pain, the man that will soon regret he ever was born. He has plagued Tsukushi and me for the last time. I will make him pay for all the pain and damaged he's caused. I will make sure he never forgets my face and whenever he thinks or hears my name he will cower in fear._

"Tsukasa, are you alright." The other four were getting worried because he seemed to get angrier and angrier the more he looked at Junpei.

Tsukasa broke away from his thoughts and forced himself to calm and place a mask of arrogant indifference on his face.

"I'm fine." He said flatly

"I'll go and talk to him while you wait here, Rui you shall be my bodyguard." Tsubaki walked confidently out toward Junpei with a silent Rui.

"Hello I take it your Junpei?" Tsubaki gave him a slight smile as Junpei drank in the sight she presented. He licked his lips which caused her skin to crawl. She hid the distaste she had formed for the man already behind a smile.

"And whom may you be my sexy vixen. I was expecting a stiffer woman, and it is obvious that you are not her. Could my stewardess have made a mistake? I know you're not who I'm waiting for but you would prove to be a very enjoyable time passer." He leered at her and the lust was practically dripping off of him as he reached out to grope her. His hand was abruptly stopped by the feeling of cold steel against his throat.

The speed of Rui's actions stunned Junpei's guards for a brief moment before they started to pull out their pieces. Junpei held up his hand to stop them.

He glanced slightly at Rui and gulped.

"I take it you were sent from Aika to be able afford such a guard of his caliber. My men couldn't even blink. He could have beheaded me before you guys could have even fired a bullet." Junpei felt a small prick and than his skin moisten. His men gave him a disapproving look and put their guns away.

Rui removed his blade from Junpei's neck slowly before he put it away he pulled out his handkerchief and clean his blade. Afterwards he handed it to Junpei to attend his small cut.

Tsubaki smiled smugly at Junpei before talking.

"Now if you are finished we can get down to business. My boss is not Aika but a relative of the Doumyoji household. He has no love for his cousin and was sent in her place for the protection of the Doumyoji name. The heir of the Doumyoji Corporation can not be involved with such low born blood as that Makino girl has."

"You rich people are very serious about this class system. We live in the 21st century and you guys still act like this, it's really sad. Anyway on to the matter at hand, where is this so called boss of yours?"

Tsubaki turned around and led him towards the dark corner of the lobby bar. Junpei decided to try once again to touch Tsubaki in a sly off handed way. But was stopped not by cold steel but an icy voice.

"I suggest you stay your hand if you would like to keep it, or I shall have to teach you another lesson one of which you will not quickly forget." No further words were needed to kill Junpei's desire to touch the silent bodyguard's mistress.

"Sir this is the man you wanted to talk to." Tsubaki held her palm out in Junpei's direct with a slight bow to the person in the dark corner.

Tsukasa stood up and walked into the light where Junpei could get a better look at him.

"Tsukasa..." Junpei whispered and backed up a few steps as he recognized the eyes of the man before him and the hatred they displayed_. I've been tricked by Aika she is trying to have me killed. And Tsukasa seems angrier than before his hatred seemed more pronounced this time less restrained, feral almost._

Tsukasa's hand shot out grabbing Junpei by the neck.

"Don't ever call me by that bastard cousin of mines name again." He growled

"My name is Dias I expect you to remember that." Junpei nodded his head in acquiesce. _No this was_ _this isn't Tsukasa this is someone else, someone more dangerous than Tsukasa. What kind of family is this Doumyoji clan? Behind the masks of the rich are demons I swear it. I rather face Tsukasa 1000 times than this man that exudes such intense hatred._

Junpei couldn't understand why being in the presence of this man made him want to run away and hide. It was almost as if there was a black aura surrounding the man, one that would suffocate anyone within a few feet of him. _Is this what they call fear no terror?_

Tsukasa let go of Junpei's neck before he continued.

"I believe there is a reason I'm here. The sooner I get what I came for the sooner I will be gone."

"Uh yeah, well do you have my payment?"

Tsukasa glared at him and gave him a smile that bordered on evil.

"I'll be sure to _pay _you in full the moment I have secured the goods."

Junpei let out a sigh of relief before he led them upstairs to the hotel rooms. The room they entered was the presidential suite. The room was decorated with glass tables and a lot of modern art a few ceramic pots and crystal champagne glasses on the dinette counter. They followed him into another room which was converted into a huge dark room.

"Uh I need your guards to leave the room for a minute."

Tsukasa gave him a disapproving look and his guards remained rooted.

"No." Tsukasa folded his arms and took a stance of defiance.

"No...? But I'd rather show you the pictures alone."

"If my guards have to go the same with yours, it is only _fair_."

Junpei thought about it for a minute before dismissing his men into the outside room. Tsukasa snapped his fingers and one by one his sister and friends filed out. After a long pause at the door Rui exited last.

Even though they were now alone Junpei felt no safer, in fact he was having second thoughts on dismissing his men. It seemed like that dark aura had grown and soon the pent up tension would be released. The guards the man had were the ones holding back the anger that was growing steadily.

Junpei walked to the far side of the room to pick up a box and get away from the scary man he was alone with, trapped with.

"Is this everything? Because I swear if I hear that you gypped me and there are more of these pictures in circulation..." he let the sentence drop allowing Junpei's imagination to take off.

"Y-yeah that's it. I would have more for you but my last batch was set a blaze by your idiot cousin Tsukasa."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Tsukasa snapped

"Not you man your cousin. Geez do bad tempers run in the family or something." started shuffling through the pictures. Each picture he saw fueled his already boiling rage.

"Get me a suitcase." He barked the order without even looking up.

"A suitcase?"

"Yes and get it NOW!"

Junpei jumped at the order and peeked out of the dark room.

"Eh, one of you guys get me a suitcase pronto." One of the guys had their arms around the girl in the red dress that seemed pissed at the moment. The guy with his arm around her moved it quickly and ran off to get the suitcase. He was back with the case in 2 minutes and handed it to Junpei.

Junpei closed the door behind him and gave the suitcase to Tsukasa who than began to load the pictures and negatives into the suitcase before speaking to Junpei again.

"You know I really hate my cousin, he so arrogant and stubborn bringing in that low born girl."

Tsukasa closed the case.

"Yeah he thinks he's hot stuff because he has so much money." Junpei relaxed due to Tsukasa's calm tone of voice. And it seemed as if his hatred disappeared.

"You're right, but you know money isn't everything. There are a lot of things money can't buy..."

Tsukasa walked over to the door suitcase in hand.

"...it can't buy you real respect, or real friends and most of all it can't by you real love."

Tsukasa locked the door and turned around to face Junpei.

"Uh, yeah that's true. But uh, now that you have what you came for, could I have my money."

"Money..." Tsukasa placed the suitcase on the floor and walked slowly towards Junpei.

"Yeah my payment that was settled with Aika earlier."

"Oh yes your payment, how thoughtless of me to forget." Tsukasa smiled at him but there was no warmth in it. He reached into his jacket pocket.

"I did say I would pay you in full didn't I?"

"Yeah you di-..." Junpei's sentence was cut off as a meaty fist connected with his jaw loosing some teeth. The next couple of minutes seem like an eternity as Tsukasa commenced beating the life from out of him.

The first blow was followed by another. Tsukasa grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. Junpei spit out blood and teeth. He than picked him up with such force that he knocked his head against the low hanging ceiling light, throwing the room and into a red chaos as it swayed back and forth The swaying light play on Junpei's blurred eyesight causing, in his eyes, Tsukasa to look like a red oni coming back from his dark realm for revenge.

"This is what happens to people who think they can mess with my belongings and get away with it."

Tsukasa held him against the wall and head butted him, breaking his nose, which was followed by another blow to the stomach.

"And Tsukushi is one of my belongings just as I'm one of hers."

He dropped him onto the ground and kicked him consecutively.

"You...(kick) have...(kick)...meddled (kick)....in our lives (kick stomp kick)...for the last time."

Junpei's screams could be heard on the outside of the room. There was a commotion on the outside as someone tried to jiggle the locked door. His men were screaming his name but soon they themselves were screaming in horror.

Tsukasa paid any outside noise no attention as he picked Junpei up once again and ran him across one of the counter tops knocking over various tubs of water, dye and chemicals. At the end of the counter he dropped him onto the floor. Junpei lay slumped up against the counters front on the floor bloodied and wet from the water and chemicals.

Tsukasa crouched down in front of him the red light still swaying in the back throwing the room in to an illusionary chaos of red and black. He took out a lighter he had brought for the picture burning.

"Junpei did you know that there are a lot of things flammable in a dark room." He light the lighter. Junpei's eyes grew wide with fear and he screamed as the fire from the lighter seemed to lick around the face of Tsukasa. His eyes to Junpei were a blazed with fire and anger, hatred and loathing. The swaying light further added to the illusion of a vengeful demon.

"I want you to remember this name Doumyoji TSU...KA...SA. Burn it into your memory and never forget the face of the man that will destroy you if you so much as try to interfere with my or Tsukushi, my soon to be wife, lives again. Do you understand?"

Junpei nodded his head too frightened to speak.

"Very good." Tsukasa rose to his full height causing Junpei to cringe in fear as he watched the man walk to the door and pick up the suitcase. He opened the door and left him alone in the dark room with the red light still swaying back and forth in his room that use to fill him with lust now only to fill him with fear and dread.

10 minutes earlier...

"Rui why did you pause before you came out? Are you scared that Junpei may try something?" Akira whispered to a reluctant Rui.

"It's not Tsukasa I'm worried about. I'm afraid that Junpei will not survive very long alone in that room with Tsukasa."

"Hmm you do have a point there. I hadn't thought about that."

"I think I'll just sit here at the door waiting for the screams, I'm sure we'll be hearing soon."

Tsubaki went to sit next to Rui on one of the couches, not liking the lustful looks she was getting from Junpei's guards.

Rui put his arm around her and glared at the ones ogling her. They seemed to get the point and turned their attention to the other two ladies.

"So what is your names pretty lady?" one of the men came up and put his arm around Soujirou.

"Ryoko." He said flatly and with growing irritation as the man started to rub his shoulders.

"My you have such a deep voice of which I think is very sexy. And you are very muscular no wonder you're a bodyguard. I wonder if you could guard my body." He leered at him and tried to lean in closer to him.

Soujirou bawled up his fist, and almost hit the guy in the face if not for the intrusion by Junpei, giving orders about a suitcase. The man had been saved from an embarrassing fight he would have lost to a girl.

The guy came back with the suitcase and Junpei closed the door again.

"I think we should get ready." Rui said as he stood up moved closer to the door and began his countdown.

_10..._

The same guy that was messing with Soujirou tried to continue romancing him.

_9..._

Another guard walked up to Akira and smiled up at him.

_8..._

"Hey you're pretty cute girl, even if you're kinda tall. What say you and me have a few words outside?"

_7..._

Akira ignored the man and popped in a piece of gum as if he wasn't there.

_6..._

The other guard talking to Soujirou was getting more insistent and it was apparent Soujirou was loosing his patience for the man.

_5..._

Rui led Tsubaki to the bathroom. "Stay here because soon we will have to deal with these men."

_4..._

Rui walked back to his post by the door.

_3..._

The guard that was trying to mess with Soujirou grabbed one of his boobs. And a look of surprise crossed his face as a look of anger plastered itself on Soujirou.

"These aren't real."

_2..._

Akira turned to see what was going on with Soujirou when the guard talking to him grabbed his butt.

_1..._

A scream was heard coming from the dark room. A guard ran to the room knocking on it hollering Junpei's name but he was quickly cute off by Rui's blade. The one guard that still had a handful of Soujirou's stuffed bra was shocked by his colleague's quick defeat. But his hesitancy was his downfall, Soujirou grabbed the mans wrist and twisted it breaking the fragile bone after which he punched the man and kicked him on his way down to the ground.

Akira turned around as the guard who grabbed his behind tried to pull out his gun. Akira quickly kicked it from out of his hand before a shot was fired.

"How dare you grab me like that?"

The guard was shocked at Akira's voice.

"Y-You're a guy!"

"Got that right." Akira said before he delivered a roundhouse kick sending the guard into one of the glass tables around the room.

Two other guards ran up to Rui who was still guarding the door, barring the way for anyone to interfere with what Tsukasa was doing.

"So you want to fall just as fast as your friend here?"

The guards pulled out their guns which had the barrels quickly shortened by the swiftness of Rui's blade. Rui took an offensive stance with his sword beckoning one if not both to come. Both guards decided against it and ran out of the room.

"Cowards." Rui sat back down at the door watching Akira and Soujirou take care of their opponents.

Tsubaki heard all the commotion in the other room and tried to stay quiet in the bathroom.

"I know you're in there girl so come out. You have nothing, you're alone, no weapons your friends are busy and no one will come help you, you're completely defenseless."

The last guard who had been watching and waiting for his moment to be alone with her banged on the door.

"NO go away you cretin." Tsubaki was scared but she refused to be cowed by the likes of a common thug.

She looked around the bathroom for something to hit the man with but could only find toothpaste. She poured out the whole tube into her hands.

"I said open this door you whore." The man began to kick at the door.

"I will if you promise not to hurt me."

"Hehe I won't hurt you one bit girly."

Tsubaki unlocked the door and backed up quickly her hands behind her back. The man rushed in and stopped. He gave her a grin that lacked 3 teeth, Tsubaki gave him a look of disgust as he walked towards her. She backed up until she was almost against the wall. When the man reached out for her she quickly threw her hands full of toothpaste into his face and rubbed it in his eyes. The man let out a blood curdling scream as he tried to run, blinded towards the sink to rinse his eyes out.

Tsubaki made a mad dash to the door but was tripped by the blind guard who tried to launch himself at her. She kicked him in the groin in mid air. The man fell to the ground withering in pain on his back holding his precious.

Tsubaki stepped on his hands and ground her heel into them making the man scream more.

"Don't you ever think for one moment that a girl is defenseless just because she has no physical weapon. She spit on him and walked out the door maintaining the persona of one born in privilege.

When she reached the room that her friends occupied, Tsukasa walked out of the dark room. He had the look of a feral beast that had just torn his prey apart and was now very satisfied with its destruction.

"It seems that you took care of his lackeys. Are you guys ready?"

They all nodded and walked out of the room, they casually walked down the stairs and out towards the lobby, missing the girl in the tight black skirt and very bad wig.

"What do you mean I'm not Aika? I have business here with Junpei and this is the first time I have been here all day." Aika was screaming at the top of her lungs and paid no heed to the 5 as they headed to the door.

"Madam I don't know who you are but Aika has already arrived." The stewardess looked up from her sheet and spotted the five heading out.

"Actually there is Miss Aika now. Miss Aika..." The young stewardess yelled out to Tsubaki. Tsubaki turned her head which caught the attention of the other 4. When Aika saw who the Aika imposter was a look of dawning recognition hit them both. She also recognized the other 4 with Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki1!? And the young heirs..." Aika looked at them taking in their attire and than she pinpointed the suitcase in Tsukasa's hand, just than Junpei called out to her from the top of the steps to stop them. She could tell from the appearance of Junpei that what she came for was no longer in his control but that of the young heir, Tsukasa.

She quickly got out her phone and dialed out to her men waiting outside.

"Tsukasa is here; grab him before he gets away!"

"RUN guys we have to get out of this place now." The 5 ran out the building.

There were four men in black with dark glasses waiting outside for them. Tsukasa took the suitcase and knocked one of the men out with it shattering his glasses as he hit the hard concrete. One of the men dove to grab Akira who nimbly jumped over his feeble attempt kicking him in the back in his passing. Soujirou pulled off the heels he wore and threw them at one of the remaining 2 and than jumped kicked him in the stomach. Rui ran silently through the last welding his blade like a master, even though the man did not die he had 5 slices covering his body millimeters away from a vital points. They took care of them all without losing a heartbeat. They each dove into the awaiting limo one by one.

Aika watched in both horror and disappointment as her evidence for Kaeda drove away at top speed. Junpei stumbled down the steps holding his side bruised and bloodied.

"Aika (cough) the pictures (cough) that retch took them (cough)." He was a mess and Aika looked down on him with loathing and a certain satisfaction that he had been thoroughly beaten.

"So what you are trying to tell me is that you don't have the pictures." Aika dialed on her phone.

"No you don't understand (cough) I was fooled."

"Only a fool can be fooled mister Junpei...hello police I would like to make an anonymous tip as to the location of one of Tokyo's leading gang hideout." Aika walked to the door talking to the police.

"Wait give me more time (cough) I'm sure I can get that pictures back just give me another chance." He tried to walk after her but the pain from his injuries made him falter.

"It's too late Junpei your time is up and I suggest you get out of here soon because the police shall be here momentarily to raid the place. Good day sir."

Junpei watched her get into her limo followed by 3 of her men that were still conscious the other still on ground. The realization that he was finished set in as the sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance getting closer and closer.

* * *

Tsukasa, Tsubaki, Rui, Soujirou and Akira watched the suitcase burn inside a metal trash can in a back ally. Akira and Soujirou had already changed into their regular clothes inside the limo. They silently watched the case burn away completely and than all the pictures curly up as in a fetal position as the fire danced upon them in a ballet of destruction.

"There goes the last of them Tsukasa." Tsubaki hugged her brother tightly as the ashes were carried away by the wind and the embers died, falling into a cold oblivion.

Everyone was silent as each one was dropped off at their respective residences. Tsukasa was the last and walked slowly up the stairs to Tsukushi's apartment. It was almost dawn by the times he washed and lay down next to a still naked Tsukushi.

He pulled her close to him and shared his warmth with her, the exhaustion and relief on his face slowly relaxed as he drifted into a dreamless slumber. It seemed as if the new heat source had stopped the awful nightmares she had been having, subconsciously Tsukushi buried herself deeper into Tsukasa's warmth oblivious to the events that transpired that night.

She sighed deeply and whispered unknowing to her or the man next her _I love you Tsukasa..._

* * *

Sooooo how was that? Did you like huh, huh, what did you think was the action portrayed well enough? I hope so I'll be really upset if you guys thought it was bad, or maybe it was too much fighting for some of you. You know I have to break up the lovey dovey stuff every now and than with a little excitement. This chapter turned out to be long even though I had said I would shorten my chapters. I couldn't help myself my fingers just kept right on typing.


	15. Chapter 15 On Our Way

_**Eyes of the Heart**_

_**Author notes:** _Thanx to all who reviewed and enjoyed the last chapter. I must admit that I liked that last chapter a lot I kinda put a few characters out of their normal image and sorry to all the fans that felt sorry for poor Junpei and the beat down he received. I am sooo very sorry for the late update I know this isn't like me to be so late please forgive me but this have been so hectic for me what with school and projects and getting ready to go on vacation. Also this chapter was originally 27 pages long. I've been working on it for a while, but the other day it all got deleted from my removable hard drive. Thank Goodness I printed it out, my friend was able to scan it in, but now I want to just get it out as fast as I can. I have so much editing to do so please forgive me for the typos. I'll try to have the other part edited and out next week ;; ;;.

**Cloud X Solider-** I'm glad I could finally get to some action. Not sure if I'll have more installed, I've been wanting to fit that chapter in for a long time. I like making action sequences even if a few persons were out of character it was fun.

**Tireen-** Well I went back and read that chapter about the guys keeping other pictures and I guess I alluded to that. Man I had too many strings hanging well I'll nip that one in the bud as well. I can work a lot of things out, man its great being the authoress (my new quote)

**BeeBop-** Every time I read your reviews I get a kick out of them. And I'm trying to update just I had so much going on and like 2 tests this week (darn Japanese teacher is a Nazi)

**Piglet-** Thanx even if Rui was out of character, and yes the end is coming soon not sure how soon but soon.

**Black Maru-** I try to release as fast as I can. Stupid work and school like to get in the way darn it.

**Philips-** I will continue this story to the end. And I try to be funny sometimes I think of it like an anime and what I would say and do in the anime.

**Eddie Hunt-** Secretly Black Maru, I have been so busy of late please forgive me, here is a semi-long chapter for you.

**Miko Kagome Archer-** Makes me happy to think you think my story is awesome hehe and thank you for reviewing each chapter.

**Kaio-** All night oO;; whoa I feel special now hehe.

**Makotois**- I will ;; ;; sorry its been so long

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters; I am just a single writer showing her appreciation of the time and effort it took to create such a wonderful series.

**Chapter 15:** _On our way_

_Junpei watched the 5 people responsible for his ruin run out of the hotel. The sound of sirens could be heard getting closer in the background. _

"_Hey Junpei we got to get out of here before the fuzz busts us."_ _Saski began pulling at Junpei's arm leading him to the back of the lobby and into the kitchen. _

"_It's ruined Saski, everything, its all gone. I've been holding onto all those pictures thinking that it would one day make me a ton of money. And now its all gone._"

_They ran out the back door of the kitchen and into one of the many back allies. They knocked over trash cans in their flight. _

"_You have nothing to worry about, remember I was one of the ones to take the pictures."_

_They finally reached Saski's car, a royal blue Honda accord they both jumped in and Saski pulled off at top speed in the away from the direction of the sirens. _

_"Open that glove compartment and you'll find three pictures that I confiscated for myself when _we _took those shots. I figured that ...uh...you would need them later just in case so I held onto them. _"

_Junpei opened the glove compartment and took out the three pictures Saski spoke of. His mind immediately started to formulate a plan, but as soon as the thought of Tsukasa crossed it his body shivered involuntarily. Junpei started to rip up the three pictures to Saski's surprise. _

_"Wha- what the heck? What're you doing Junpei? Have you lost your mind?" Saski tried to reach over and prevent Junpei from rolling down the window and tossing the pieces out but he was too late._

"_What have you done, are you crazy?"_

_Saski looked at Junpei from the corner of his eye his voice angry._

_"Do you see how I look Saski? I was trounced by that demon man, who claims to be Tsukushi's boyfriend. I told him that those were the only pictures I had of her, and if he finds out that there were others, I don't think he would let me get away with my life. You forget that these people are rich and rich people can get away with anything even murder. _"

_Saski digested his words as the two of them drove on in silence to their destination. _

* * *

Tsukushi moaned when she awoke. She had a major headache and she knew her breath had to be horrendous. The only consolation was the warmth pressing up against her back. It took her a minute to realize where she was as she opened one eye and than the second. 

She remained laying in bed looking out the open window sunlight poured in. As her headache subsided she tried to remember what happened last night, but every time she tried to remember pass her drinking the champagne Tsukasa gave her, her mind went blank.

_What happened last night? What kind of champagne did Tsukasa give me… Tsukasa? _Tsukushi moved slightly from her position knowing now where the warmth at her back came from. She even realized the little things such as the soft breaths on the nap of her neck and the tingling sensation her body got at the nearness of Tsukasa. She even realized that she was now completely naked. She tried to move away from the sleeping man only to be pulled back and held in a tighter embrace. Tsukasa continued to sleep soundly and buried his face closer into her hair.

_This is the second time I've ended up in the bed with this man lacking clothes did something happen last night? We didn't get buck naked and do the bedroom tango did we? What's happening to me? It seems that ever since I met Tsukasa I've let go of a lot of my reservations. _

_'That can only mean one thing... _' _Yeah I know what it means but am I ready to admit it to him...to myself? 'It's a little to late to think about that.' What's that suppose to mean? 'Oh... oh nothing…' I really need to stop talking to myself like this. Its too weird almost split personality like. _

Tsukushi turned in Tsukasa's arms and watched him sleep. She managed to free one arm from his embrace and placed the tip of her finger on his lips and pretended to draw pictures on his handsome face. Tsukasa's brow furrowed a little while he slept. Which made Tsukushi giggle a little she held it in trying not to wake him. She lay their just watching him for a while until she realized what she needed to do.

"Tsukasa ..." She whispered his name not sure if he was still sleep or but wanting to say what was on her heart.

"… I love you ." she let out a soft sigh and than jumped when Tsukasa answered her.

"I know you do." He opened one eye and looked at her; he had his usual cocky grin fixed on his face.

'You were awake this whole time?" Tsukushi blushed from embarrassment as Tsukasa chuckled from her surprised and embarrassed expression.

"I've been awake since you moaned and tried to move away from me. I'm never letting you go Tsukushi so don't get any ideas of trying to run away."

"Like you wouldn't hunt me down if I tried to run away." Tsukushi said tartly.

"Aw don't be like that love, what you said makes me very happy, even though it's the second time you've told me. The first being last night when we were engaged in…how should I say this... very enjoyable activities." _Now why did I say that, she's going to blow up and think that we had sex or something and than she'll try to inflict damage on me. _

"What do you mean enjoyable?? Is this why I'm naked?"

"Well...yeah but it's not what you think." Tsukasa could tell she was getting hysterical

"Not what I think..."Tsukushi was quiet for a minute deep in thought. _I bet you he's trying to mess with my head; trying to get a reaction out of me. 'Probably' _

"I am in the bed naked right... "She spoke in a soft voice almost to herself.

"Yeah but…"

"…and we had a lot to drink last night correct?"

"You can say that…"

"...and I wake up not remembering what happened last night, but naked and you say we did something enjoyable?"

"I did say that didn't I but…"

"There is only one thing left to think don't you agree?"

"I guess."

"So that means you have to do something to make it up to me right?"

"Well..."

_Now its time to scare him. _

"No need to say a thing all the evidence points to one conclusion. You have to marry me that's all too it. You've taken this poor girl's virginity. I'm soiled no longer fit to be another mans bride. I'll have nothing no one will love me…"

_Lets see him squirm now. He'll try to back out of it by saying it was just a joke and he'll tell the truth... _

"Ok, let's get ready to go than." Tsukasa got out of the bed and walked into Tsukushi's closet picking out clothes for both himself and her.

…_and say it was all just a joke and what the...he said ok...I was just joking. _

"Wait Tsukasa I was just joking I didn't mean it I know we probably didn't do anything. You don't have to feel obligated to do this." Tsukushi jumped out of the bed making sure to wrap the bed sheet around her.

She walked over to the closet to stop him from packing their clothes when Tsukasa snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Tsukushi I'm not obligated to do anything I don't want to do." looked deeply into her eyes trying to make her understand what he was trying to tell her

"Y -you mean t-to tell me you w-want to marry me?" Tsukushi had a warm feeling grow in her stomach like a fire slowly growing inside a fireplace. _Could this be true am I hearing him right? I know he says he loves me but the fact that he wants to take if further than that. But what if he's just playing with me? 'Rich guys like him can have any girl they want. What makes you think you're so special?' _The warm feeling Tsukushi had faded away to a smolder the as analytical part of her mind infused her with doubts.

Tsukasa saw that his girlfriend who had a tendency to always over think things was having an internal battle, so he decided to sooth her fears.

He walked over to the bed holding her hand and sat down on the edge. He than pulled her onto his lap. He squeezed her tight and stroked her head, Tsukushi, head down, was still lost in her thoughts of doubt.

He lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes and tell her what has been on his heart and mind for a long time.

"Tsukushi I've known _for _a while now that I wanted to marry you. I know you're probably harboring a lot of doubts about us. I would too if I were you, I mean look at me rich, famous, handsome and very smart…"

"1 could debate that last one." She mumbled. But his words had the desired effect of causing her to relax somewhat.

"The fact of the matter it is that I love you, I've told you this many times I know I'd be able to support you and I'd do my best to make you happy. At first I was willing to marry you even if you didn't love me back. But now I know you do love me, what prevents us from being together?"

"Well for one, you have an arranged marriage I'm sure your mother would not approve of the fact that her son married a nobody. Plus I don't really fit in with your lifestyle, look at me I come from a poor family I'm not much of a looker, I have a violent temper at times and I'm not dainty and delicate like most girls. To tell you the truth I don't think I'm good enough for you." She bent her head down and a few silent tears fell.

"Tsukushi look at me."

When she didn't move he lifted her chin once again.

"Tsukushi I don't want to marry anyone that I don't know or love I could care less what that woman who calls herself my mother thinks. I don't care where you were born or how, I can manage your temper and if I wanted a dainty and delicate girl I would have had one. I've had many through themselves at me and not one of them interested me in the least. And I'm sure that when it comes to it you'll fit into my style of life fine, I mean look where you've come so far." He kissed her softly on the lips and rested his forehead against hers.

"Not only that Tsukushi, but when you aren't by my side I worry…" _That my mother will do something to you._

"…when we marry you will always be with me and I can protect you if need be."

Tsukushi remained silent battling with her inner self. Wondering if she should be happy or what

would the future bring for her to marry a man like Tsukasa.

_Well one thing _is _for sure if I marry Tsukasa the normal life I had dreamed of _as a _child would be forever put to the side. 'But would you be happy _in _that normal life if Tsukasa wasn't _in _it?' No I suppose not... 'Besides you know you want to marry him so stop acting like an old maid and indulge yourself so you can be happy.'_

"Well say I did agree to marry you..." Tsukushi looked up at Tsukasa who had a cute boyish grin on his face. She realized right than and there that she would gladly wake up to that smile and look of joy everyday for the rest of her life.

"…when will we be going?"

"We leave as soon as you are ready or about an hour. I have someone waiting to marry us already."

"Whaat!? You mean you already knew I was going to agree. Why you cocky bas " Tsukasa quickly took her lips in a long deep kiss. When he finally separated from her she was blushing, her retort already forgotten.

"Lets make this day an agreeable one my love."

Tsukasa gently stood her up and went to finish packing their things. Tsukushi got change of clothes and put them on in the bathroom after which she went into the kitchen and noticed she had a message waiting. She had actually wanted to call Yuki and tell her the good news.

"Hey Tsukasa how do I check these messages?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well you chose this machine didn't you? It has so many different buttons and flashing lights you would think it was everything but an answering machine. I guess I can always figure how to check later." _Who would leave me a message here anyway no one knows I'm here it was probably some kind of telemarketer. _

Tsukushi dialed Yuki's number dismissing the nagging feeling she started to get about the message.

Yuki's phone rang 3 times before she finally picked up.

"Hey Yuki it's me Tsukushi sorry to wake you up…Yeah I'm doing fine…No, hehe, he's ok…"

"…this is the number to my, uh, well it was a gift from Tsukasa…Yeah he got it for me for when I finish working for him since my parents left…'

"…yeah they up and left kinda sucked but it turned out for the better, which reminds me,…"

"Ok I'll hold…"

"Yuki who was that in the background…ok Yuki spit it out. Who are you hiding in your room?"

"Soujirou!?... Don't Tsukushi me, what are you doing there?"

"Tsukushi I'm done packing are you almost ready to go?"

"Hold on Tsukasa apparently your buddy Soujirou slept over Yuki's house last night."

"Put Yuki back on the phone, I'm about to go somewhere."

"Yuki what do you mean nothing happen?"

"Yeah...ah...so he was to tired to...well what was he doing all night...he won't tell you...hmmm... well I guess if you didn't do anything than that's cool..."

"Well Yuki I wanted to call and tell you I have good news and bad news what do you want first..."

"Why do people always want the bad first? Well the bad is I won't be having a normal wedding with parents and the like..."

"Why you ask well do you want the good news...ok here it goes…" Tsukushi took a deep breath

"It's not conventional because I'm getting married to Tsukasa today..." Tsukushi held the phone away from her ear as Yuki screamed in delight talking very rapidly to Soujirou who than got on the phone.

"Yes I accepted his proposal...now is that something to say while I'm on the phone...all guys thank alike...no I will not tell him congratulations on losing his virginity...oh ok I'll put him on."

"Tsukasa come pick up the phone its Soujirou.

Tsukasa came into the room carrying their bags. He placed them at the door and too the receiver Tsukushi held out to him.

"Hey Jiro what's up…"

"Yeah I finally did it. You know I've been in love with her for a while…yeah I'll be sure to…" a blush crept up on Tsukasa's face.

"…I'm going to get married the same way my sister did, except I'll chose my mate…sorry its rushed but I don't want her to get away…yeah if you like…put Yuki back on the phone Tsukushi wants to talk to her." He handed the phone receiver back to Tsukushi.

"Yuki don't tell Kazuya yet he'd have a fit...yeah we are leaving now…ok talk to you later... bye, bye." Tsukushi turned around to see Tsukasa grinning at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face? What are you grinning at?"

"I'm just happy... Tsukushi you're actually going to be my wife...I can't really explain how I feel. Its like I'm going to explode." He looked away blushing.

"That was way to mushy for my normal self but I'm just so very happy." He scooped her up in his arms and gave her a tight bear hug.

"Ok Tsukasa you can put me down now guess it doesn't take much to make you happy."

"Not take much!? Are you crazy woman? I'm Tsukasa of the Doumyoji Empire, the heir to one of the biggest companies in the world and you say it doesn't take much. You my love are sadly mistaken; it takes a whole lot to make me happy and you..." he kissed her nose and softened his voice.

"…are a handful. .."he placed her back down on the floor and brushed a kiss against the side of her neck..

"You are so much more than what you think you are. Please believe me when I say I don't want anyone else besides you, I want to do all that I can you make you happy and protect you..." He took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm.

"…you're my other half." Tsukushi felt her insides melt as tears of joy began she gave Tsukasa a hug.

"Thank you." she whispered.

They stood there in a silent embrace for five minutes before Tsukasa's cell phone ring. They broke a way but still remained close to enough where they could feel the breath of the other as Tsukasa answered his phone.

"Yeah we're ready. Come and get our bags." He turned the phone off and gave Tsukushi a half smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." They took each others hand and opened the door.

Haithem (Kin) was heading up to the door.

"Congratulations." He gave Tsukasa a clap on the back.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't but the silly look on your face and our destination is all I need to know man."

"Hehe yeah she finally agreed to marry me."

"That's good now I can stop watching over her or you. No more butler or chauffer for the Great Pain in the Butt Tsukasa Doumyoji."

"What do you mean, you volunteered to help me?"

"Ha what made you think that me the son of a politician, but currently trying to distance myself from that family, would volunteer to do this for you? Yeah you're my friend but you cause too much trouble. I was actually asked to do this gig by your sister."

Tsukasa looked completely and utterly confused.

"Close your mouth Tsukasa or a fly may find his next home in it. Look I like you but I've loved your sister for a very long time." A look of sadness crossed his face.

"But I wasn't good enough for your mother you see, and I thought that if I couldn't marry her than I'd do anything she asked me too, if it meant her being happy. So she asked me to look after you a while back, so I agreed to look after you until you found the one you would marry. And now that you have her the deal is done I'm free, oh and don't worry about the Sakurako incident your sister already took care of that."

"What Sakurako incident Tsukasa?"

"Nothing Tsukushi, I'll tell you later.

"Well now that's all settled I'll get you're bags, but since I'm no longer your servant you can help, hehe."

Tsukushi was just as shocked as Tsukasa by the man's admission. She knew there was a lot going on behind her closed doors but that last one really threw her for a loop.

"You know Tsukasa…" she grabbed the last one of the five bags.

"...I think it's good that you have a sister like Tsubaki. She cares enough to have a spy among you. She was probably worried after the incident involving your sight. Which by the way, has been healing very nicely, ne? I really need to send this in a report to your mother..." _His mother, if she finds out that his sight is back than I will no longer have a job. 'Who needs a job did you forget you're getting married to your patient?' True but the mention of his mother brings the mood down... _

"Forget about that Tsukushi the old bat doesn't need to know. As a matter of fact I'd prefer if she still thought I was blind it means she'll under estimate me, which puts me one step ahead of her."

"You make it sound like she's some kind of enemy out for blood."

"You can say she is or will be." _Out for your blood that is. _

They put their bags in the limo and Tuskasa opened the door allowing Tsukushi to slide in on the smooth black leather seats. He took the seat next to her and placed his arms on her shoulder and squeezed a little.

"I won't let her separate us if that's what you're thinking." He looked down and winked at her.

"I know _you _won't Tsukasa I know." Tsukushi let out a sigh of relief as the limo pulled off.

30 min later…

A black limo similar to Tsukasa's pulled in front of Tsukushi's residence. The initials KD artfully inscribed on the side in silver lettering inside a maple leaf gleamed in the sun as the limo came to a stop.

The driver came out and round the side to open the door for his passengers. The first to exit was Aika followed my Doumyoji Kaeda. Aika bowed slightly with one arm across her middle and the other with palm up outstretched toward the apartment.

"Madam this is the place your son purchased for the Makino girl."

"My how quaint my son thinks so small. I guess he really is just using her as his mistress, and here I was actually worried he may have fallen in _love _with her. I know my sons tastes and that girl is too poor for his liking. Well seeing this reassures me, I'm glad he won't do something as crazy as make her his wife."

"What should we do now madam?"

"We can get ready to welcome my son and his little tramp home I think this will make a fitting base do you not. I would also like 24 hour surveillance. I want to be here when they arrive. I have a few surprises for them."

* * *

When Tsukasa and Tsukushi arrived at the loading docks for cruise ships the F3 and Tsubaki and Tsutomo were waiting for them. 

"Where are we going Tsukasa?" Tsukushi looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face as they exited the limo and walked toward their waiting group.

"It's a surprise." He said as he twined his fingers through hers and smiled down at her.

"Yo Tsukasa." Akira clapped him on the back as he and the rest met them halfway.

"Why did we have to find out from Jiro you were getting married man?" Akira feigned hurt but still maintained a smile.

"Yeah you idiot. Were you not going to tell your older sister?" Tsubaki popped Tsukasa in the back of the head playfully.

"I almost missed out on my brothers wedding thanx to Jiro for being the responsible one and filing us all in. And thank goodness I have clothes in my private room on the ship or else I would have really been pissed." Tsubaki gave Tsukasa a peeved side-glance as she picked up a sniffling Tsutomo.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think it means? We're all going with you."

"NAAANNNII!?"

"Did you think I would miss out on my brothers wedding? You're really selfish Tsukasa if you thought you would be able to just get married with no family or friends there. You have 3 people who have been your best friend for almost your whole life and you were going to leave them out. Shame on you."

"Yeah shame on you.

Tsukushi watched as each of Tsukasa friends came up to him congratulating him and clapping him on the back when Yuki, who had accompanied Soujirou came up to her.

"Oh Tsukushi I'm so happy for you, I know you aren't getting that wish of an normal wedding the one you always wished for but this is so much better." She gave Tsukushi a hug and handed her a pink box with black lace and a card attached to it.

"What's this?" Tsukushi looked down at the box in her hand and than back up at Yuki.

"It's a gift that me and Jiro picked out for you," Yuki blushed a little as Soujirou spoke up.

"Yeah Tsukushi it's for both you _and _Tsukasa on the big night. Hehe shame I couldn't get Yuki to model it for me but I'm sure it will look good on you Tsukushi you have a little more up top than poor Yuki here hehe ow..." Yuki stomped on Soujirou's foot and glared at him.

"Uh thank you guys, I'm sure I'll like it when I open it." _I'm almost afraid to open it and see what Soujirou, no doubt, picked up. Actually I can't believe I'm getting married to Tsukasa at that. This is everything a poor girl like me could ask for. But why am I not as happy as I think I should be? It's almost like I can't allow myself to be happy because it will be taken. Like there is a shadow looming in the background just waiting to steal this happiness. But what or should I say who... _

"…your mother, Tsukasa."

"Naw I haven't told the old witch, she would try to stop us at all costs and probably lock me away from Tsukushi. But I won't allow that to happen I'll go through anyone and do anything to keep her. I'd be willing to give up all I have just to have a life with her." He smiled down at Tsukushi and squeezed her hand gently.

"By the, Tsukushi did you call and tell your parents?"

"Oh no I didn't hehe. Tsukasa can I see your cell phone?"

"Sure." He handed her the phone, of which she started to dial her parent's number.

"Hello mother...yes I'm fine...no he hasn't croaked. He was blind mother not terminally ill...do I have a rich boyfriend yet?" Tsukushi blushed

"... well you could say that. Actually I called to tell you that I'm about to get married to Tsukasa." Tsukushi held the phone away from her ear as a loud scream could be heard by all.

".. .calm down mom.. .yes I love you too.. .no don't tell dad or he will definitely stop working again...tell my brother I love him...start WHAT!..." Tsukushi blushed an even deeper red.

"...we haven't thought that far ahead yet mother but I'll let Tsukasa know about it later... ok mom I have to go...Goodbye." Tsukushi handed Tsukasa the phone with a faint blush on her face.

"What did she say Tsukushi?'

"I'll tell you later... when we're alone." She whispered the last part.

"Well guys I think it's about that time. We need to get going before anything happens."

"Yeah, you know what you guys get on the ship I have one more phone call to make. Tsubaki can you get Tsukushi situated in the room?"

"Sure Tsukasa."

Tsukasa made sure they were all on the ship before he dialed the number.

"Hello this is about what we spoke of earlier...yes I'm sure this is what I want...can you arrange it...yes...I want it to be special for her. I love her very much...yeah I know she will...so you will..." Tsukasa chuckled a little.

"…that'd be great. Sure I'll wait at the docks for you...thank you very much...Goodbye."

Tsukasa hung up the phone and looked into the direction of the ship. _Everything will be ok with us Tsukushi I promise._

* * *

Ok Ok I know nothing really big happened in this chapter, but mainly because this isn't the whole chapter. This is only a portion of the original. R & R and plz forgive me once again ;;;; 


	16. Chapter 16 Todays The Day We Fly Away

_**Eyes of the Heart**_

**_Author notes: _**Ok here is the second part of chapter 15 and there maybe a 3rd part I don't know.

**Cloud X Solider- **Sorry it wasn't that good and you're right it was part of a whole chapter, its just that I didn't get to finish editing it in enough time, so I decided to just post what U did have edited at a good spot.

**Black Maru- **Sorry about the cliff hanger hehe, it was either cliff hanger or no chapter.

**Miko Kagome Archer-** no you're awesome hehe

**Makotojs**- I try and try to get it out there. When that is revealed expect a lot of drama.

**Chapter 16**_ The Big Day_

"Here's your room Tsukushi, actually this whole deck is yours. It's the Doumyoji family's personal deck. I'm staying on the deck below you guys so that you and Tsukasa can be alone hehe."

"We have the whole deck? But that's too much room we don't really need that."

"Oh pish tosh, try to live a little Tsukushi, let yourself be spoiled by my brother, who simply adores you. He's willing to give up everything for you which is a lot Tsukushi."

"I know...but 1 just have a feeling that something is going to take that happiness away." Tsukushi looked down at her hands.

"Tsukushi listen to me…" Tsubaki took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"... Tsukasa will stick by you no matter what happens. Yeah he's a stubborn fool most of the time, but he can also be stubborn in a good way. Meaning that he won't leave you high and dry and he will fight for you. You just need to be able to do the same for him when the time comes. That time will be when you have to face up to my mother because she will not like you messing up her plans for her son."

"I know…"

"But don't worry she would rather die than disown the heir to the Doumyoji corporation. I suggest you get pregnant fast."

"Nani!?" Tsukushi blushed.

"What, it's true if you do, than she will have no choice but to except you and her grandson. She can't have any bastard children around it would bring shame on the family name."

"Funny you should say that. But I will give your words some thought."

Tsukushi took a look around the large room when Tsubaki left. The room's theme was that of an soft ocean floor everything was decorated in pearl and turquoise. There was a large king-sized bed near the balcony of the room. Covered in sheets the color of soft pearl it seems that once a person lay on it they would be lost in a sea of softness and silk. The carpet was pearl and there were a variety of statues around the room artfully placed to give it an underwater feel. There was also a large fish tank imbedded into the wall at the head if the bed. Its light gave off a soft turquoise glow when the lights were out. There were a variety of exotic fish including a small shark swimming up what seemed like a wall of water.

Tsukushi walked out to the balcony which she thought would give a nice view of the sea when they caste off. As she looked out she saw Tsukasa greet a gentlemen getting out of a black limo. She walked back into the room when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Room service."

"Hmm room service that voice sounds awfully familiar."

She walked over to the door and let in her guest.

"Rui, I knew it was you."

Rui chuckled a little and walked in carrying a garment bag and his violin case.

"I guess you know the voice of your garden musician." He sat the violin case down.

"So what brings you up here?"

"I came to serenade the bride of course and to bring her a present from her husband seeing as how I'm the best man."

"A present?" Tsukushi opened the garment bag as Rui lazily gazed at her a look of quiet sadness on his face. He knew that he wouldn't ever be able to have her after today, but he would still look after her after all she's his best friend's wife to be.

Tsukushi's squeal of delight was like a chisel that chipped away a piece of Rui's heart. It hurt him but he had to keep reminding himself that he would be Tsukushi's friend only her second protector of sorts.

"Oh this dress is so beautiful. Did Tsukasa pick this out himself?"

"No he asked me to, he didn't want to see his bride's dress without the bride in it."

"Oh that's right, Rui you have great taste." she walked over and kissed him on the check, causing another piece of his heart to be removed by that painful chisel.

Rui cleared his throat a little as a faint blush colored his cheeks.

"And now for a song I wrote for the two of you." Rui began to play a soft happy tune a change from his normal haunting depressing sound.

Partway. through the song there was another knock on the door but Rui continued to play as Tsukushi opened it.

"Tsukasa I love the dress." She whispered it and than ran over to hide it quickly as Tsukasa entered the room. Rui continued to play the song missing a single note but not stopping his playing.

Tsukushi moved back to her earlier position by the bed this time joined by Tsukasa who stood behind her, arms hugging her from behind.

Rui closed his eyes not wanting to see the couple like this and instead trying to feel his music. He envisioned each note joining together forming a small creation in his mind that grew as he continued to play.

_I actually lied to you Tsukushi, this song wasn't a song for both you and Tsukasa it was a song for you. _He continued to play and the creature his notes formed in his minds eye took on human form.

_I wrote this song based on everything we had talked about. The many conversations we had when I was your garden musician. The way you laughed, the way you cried, the smile that was always so bright when you turned it upon someone. Everything about you that makes me want you for myself, I've put into these notes. _

The creature made out of notes formed a woman clad in nothing with the face of Tsukushi. The musical creature wrapped herself around him warming him as he played. She sang in his ear the notes to the song she seemed so real yet Rui knew that it was only his mind playing the song in a form it so chose.

As he played the final cords of his song, his musical creature kissed him tenderly and than disappeared into a myriad of single notes that seemed to fade out one by one until he finished the song. When Rui finished he opened his eyes and walked over to Tsukushi.

Tsukushi broke away from Tsukasa for but a moment.

"That was beautiful Rui, I really enjoyed that. Didn't you Tuskasa?"

"Humph it was ok I guess." He gave Rui a small smile before turning his attention to Tsukushi.

"Thank you Tsukushi it was for you." He whispered the last under his breath.

"And now for my final gift." he waited until he had both of their attention.

He took Tsukushi's hand and kissed the inside of her palm. Tsukasa moved forward a little until Tsukushi held up her free hand to stop him.

"Tsukasa I just wanted say that I love your soon to be wife. But I know I will never have her you are the one who has all her love and I am nothing but friend. I wish the both of you happiness." Rui stood up straight and moved in to kiss Tsukushi on the cheek, but _accidentally _missed her cheek somehow (A.N: not really an accident) and kissed her softly on the lips.

"What do you think you're doing Rui?" Tsukasa moved in to hit Rui, who quickly jumped back from a blushing Tsukushi.

"Hehe nothing at all my friend I missed her cheek, I must be going blind." Rui moved to the door and out as Tsukasa tried to take another swing.

"Lighten up Tsukasa that was her final gift, hehe, it won't happen again."

Rui jogged slowly down the hall laughing all the way to the elevator. The final piece of his heart had been chiseled away when he got no response from the kiss. He felt lighter somehow though; he knew that the two of them would be happy together and make it no matter what may happen.

Meanwhile…

"That no good Rui, if he hadn't been my best friend for so long I'd have killed him...no I should kill him now screw friendship. How dare he soil your lips?" Tsukasa was walking back and forth fuming.

"Tsukasa calm down he was just making his peace with both us and himself." She walked in front of him halting his steps.

"Not only that but I don't want him…" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"… I want you." She kissed him, deeply and received an equal reaction from him

"Humph well that means I have to kiss any remnant of him away to make sure you aren't going to think about him when you kiss me." He gave her a wicked grin as he kissed her again and again.

"By the way Tsukasa where were you at just now?"

"Oh, I had to welcome one of our very special guests. Than I met up with Tsubaki on the way up here. She told me that you had already settled in the room. I had a few questions to ask her anyway."

"Questions?"

"Yeah, remember what Haithem told s earlier? Well I had always wondered about it? I knew long ago that my sister was in love with a guy she use to date in school but I had never actually met him. My sister said that the guy was only after money. You see my mother had tried to buy him off. Saying 'I'd give you 500mil Yen if you stay away from my daughter.' According to my sister the guy hesitated when given the offer. My mother had brought them to a room in the house with a two-way mirror and my sister was on the opposite side of that mirror and saw it all. After he hesitated my sister ran out the room and soon broke it off with the guy. Soon after she married her current husband which had been a previously arranged marriage by our mother."

"I asked my sister about the story again today."

A few minutes earlier…

"_So Tsubaki tell me all about Haithem or should I say Ken?"_

"_Humph I see you finally found out. Well I guess that should have been expected after all I did ask him to watch over you for a limited period of time."_

"_When Ken was telling us how he agreed to look out for me he had a air of sadness about him. I remember when you first introduced me to Ken as a really close friend you never mentioned anything about being in love with him. I thought you said the guy you loved way back when was no good a liar and only after the families money. Explain to me how Ken could have been like that?"_

"_Well when I first told you that story I was so confused. I had actually wanted to marry Ken. He was a wonderful guy. We spent all our time together in high school and he was even willing to go with me on my trip to Paris when I did that modeling there. But mother wasn't having it. I thought that since he was the son of a politician that we could be together."_

"_But at the time his father's office campaign was not going so well and he was losing supporters. Ken was to following his father's footsteps but the pressure was on him to find funds to support his father campaign. He had told me all this and I had even offered to help but he refused. I should have known than that Ken would never accept money from my mother to leave me alone. But the same day I saw Ken hesitate about accepting my mothers bribe money was the same day I met the one my mother had arranged for me to marry."_

"_The guy she arranged was a quite one. He had actually liked me for a very long time but I never gave him the time of day. He knew I was in love with another but he still agreed to marry me, even after my mother dragged me kicking and screaming to see him and his family in a formal setting. I flat our refused to marry him, but my mother said that Ken didn't love me and she could prove it. So she showed me through the two way mirror."_

"_I was so upset that I never spoke to Ken again until after I had married my current husband a week after the incident." _

_Tsubaki looked away as a tear fell._

"_The next time I saw him I said 'I hated him and threw it in his face that I had married a rich hotel heir and how happy I was that I didn't marry a poor politicians son.' Ken just stood there in shock not saying a word. I knew my words hurt him but he had hurt me more. Mainly because of the plan we had implemented in order to get married. After I had said all those mean things Ken just gave a half smile and said congratulations he hoped I would be happy."_

"_I couldn't believe him. After all the things I had said to him all he could say was congratulations. I slapped him with tears in my eyes I cursed at him and beat on his chest. But all he did was give a half smile and hug me after I expelled all my energy. He said 'Sorry I couldn't be the one you chose.' I screamed at him 'I choose you, but you chose bribe money over me.' He looked at me with intense sadness and kissed me on the forehead. I was still crying and the next words out of his mouth broke my heart. He said 'Do you think I would except bribe money over the one I love the one I want to spend my life with the one I want to bare my child?'"_

"_Right than I knew I had made the one of the worse mistakes of my life. He than explained to me that the day his mother had offered him that money. He hesitated from both shock and anger. What I didn't get to see was him slap the briefcase of money out of the hands of the men who held it open for him. He left the house right after that in a rage and later found other supporters for his father campaign, which his father later won."_

"_My anger and stubbornness had cost me dearly, and not only that I hurt Ken more than I could ever know. I tried apologizing to him and all he did was smile at me and walk away. I was depressed for a very long time. Soon I went to live my life with my husband, Tsutomo was born and I introduced you to Ken as a friend. Ken had started to distance himself from his family because of all the corruption and than you had you accident. I didn't know anyone else I could trust to keep a big secret of watching over you as a bodyguard."_

"_Ken was never around when mother was home but he still kept checks on you. And he's kept his promise to watch over you down to this day. I wonder why he done these things for me he's kept so many secrets I'm surprised he hasn't burst."_

_Tsukasa took in everything his sister told him in shock of all that had occurred._

"_All that happened and I had no idea what was going on. Well what other secrets has Ken been keeping? I want to be the other guy to know."_

"_Hehe you aren't the only one. There are 3 others that the secret but it wasn't until 240 days after I was married. I gave a little hint to Tsukushi and I'll let you figure out from there…"_

"And there you have it. I had no idea this kind of thing had went down in my family." Tsukasa squeezed Tsukushi a little.

"What was the little hint my sister gave you huh Tsukushi?"

"Hmm I don't know what it was. She really didn't tell me anything. The only thing I really remember her saying was…"

"Was…"

Tsukushi started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"What's funny is that your sister said the same thing to me that my mother did."

"And that was…"

"Have a baby and quick." Tsukushi giggled at Tsukasa's shocked expression.

"My sister said that…"

"…so that means…" _"…because of the plan we had implemented in order to get married… There are 3 others that the secret but it wasn't until 240 days after I was married…'_

"Uh Tsukushi what do you think 240 days means?"

"240 days…8 months…" they both looked at each other in shock.

"You don't think she and Ken had…"

"…and that Tsutomo is actually Ken's…"

'…oh and Tsukasa if you figure it out don't be surprised or worried. Everything is fine on all sides.'

"Tsukushi, did you seriously think about what my sister said to you?"

"Well not really but…"

"…but…"

"…it did make me think that maybe your mom may try something. And if she does than I may use that card even if it is a lie."

Tsukasa kissed her on the neck and whispered in her ear.

"Who says it has to be a lie…" he kissed her again and undid the bun she had placed her hair in earlier.

5 minutes later a knock on the door broke them out of the kiss. Tsukasa growled.

"Who is it?" he bellowed mad that they had been disturbed.

"Sorry to bother you master Doumyoji but your guest has been settled and he wants to speak to you."

"Oh…uh Tsukushi. I have to go talk to him. We will be setting sail soon we'll be getting married tonight."

Tsukasa gave her one last quick peck on the lips before he left the room.

Tsukushi went into the bathroom to wash and get ready for the nights event.

* * *

Two hours after the ship set sail Tsukushi walked down onto the deck to get some fresh air. Yuki and Tsubaki had come to get her ready because at sunset she and Tsukasa would be getting married. Not too many people knew that there was to be a very important marriage on the boat. Most thought that the young heir was just out on a rendezvous with his mistress. She got polite stares and envious glares but she ignored them all not allowing them to get her down.

She leaned over a railing and looked out over the sea. She was so busy looking at the sea that she hadn't noticed the older gentleman, with a baseball cap and some jeans, who stood next to her until he spoke up.

"So you are Makino Tsukushi."

The sound of his voice caused Tsukushi to let out a cry of surprise as she jumped and held onto her chest.

"Sorry to have startled you." The man chuckled at the look of surprise on her face.

"Hehe it's ok, even though you almost gave me a heart attack." Tsukushi relaxed at the smiling man before her. He was a handsome man the only thing telling his age were the a few silver hairs that poked out under the cap and small smile wrinkles at his eyes.

"I really am sorry about that. I hear you are to marry the Doumyoji heir tonight."

"Oh you know that, I thought only a few knew."

"There are only a few I just happen to be one of the few that know. There are a few reporters on this boat that were given the opportunity to come aboard to release the news once it happens. But they have been given strict orders not to release until they get the go ahead from the young heir."

"I was very surprised when 1 got invited myself an old man like me getting invited to such an important engagement. Oh by the way my name is Kojirou."

"Nice to meet you Kojirou. To tell you the truth I wasn't sure if I wanted to marry Tsukasa."

"Huh, now that is news, any girl in your situation would jump at the chance. You would be rich beyond all belief"

"That maybe true but I come from a poor family, all these things that Tsukasa has aren't that important. And it seems like money brings problems look at Tsukasa for example. His mother wants to control him and she will go through any lengths to do this."

_Why am I talking to this man like this? I don't really know him but he seems so familiar like I've seen or met him before but I can't think of who he is. _

"Well what would you do if he lost all of this, because his mother disowned him?" Kojirou spread his arm out toward the ship.

"Actually I wouldn't mind at all, maybe it would be better. Hehe Tsukasa would have to learn how to work and we could live a normal life together. I don't need all these things as long as I'm with Tsukasa I don't care where we are or how poor we are. Being together is all that counts. Material things don't bring happiness at least it never did for Tsukasa."

Kojirou stared out to sea pondering over what Tsukushi had said. Tsukushi continued to look at him trying to place where she had seen him before. Kojirou glanced at her side ways before he smiled.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Tsukushi blushed knowing she had been caught staring.

"I'm sorry please forgive my rudeness but you look so familiar, have we met before?"

"Ah the question I've been waiting for. Do you know a street by the name of Atonomi way?"

"Atonomi way, Atonomi way…"

**Flash back **

_"Good girl, now meet me at the corner of corner of --- after school and I'll come and pick you up…" "…hmm this is the corner of - - - What's taking him so long?..."_

_"Good girl, now meet me at the corner of ATONIMI after school and I'11 come and pick you up..""…hmm this is the corner of A TONIMI. What's taking him so long? _..."

Kojirou chuckled as he saw Tsukushi come to a realization of who he was.

"Are you the gentleman that help me that day years ago?" Tsukushi grabbed his hand excitedly.

"Why yes I am my dear young lady."

"But how did u know about here…about me…" Tsukushi was so flustered she couldn't get her words out.

"Let's just say I have my ways, I'm not surprised you didn't recognize me earlier. At the time of our first meeting you were in hysterics. Not only that but I was younger and the pass few years have really brought out my true age. Lots of family problems, but most of them have been resolved so hopefully I won't be as stressed anymore."

"Wow, you really have aged hehe. But I never really thanked you for helping me that day. I'm just thankful you were there at the time to help me."

"I'm glad I was there as well maybe if I hadn't maybe we wouldn't be were we are now. Even I knew that you were a tough cookie back than and for you to be marrying into the Doumyoji family you defiantly have to be a tough one. I know Tsukasa's parents quite well and that Kaeda can be a tricky one. But she loves her children so you mustn't think too poorly of her."

"Yeah I know she does but she doesn't realize that her love is also a trap and very selfish."

"That is very true; Tsukasa has changed a lot since I last saw the young man. He use to be so violent not letting anyone in but now...he's very different I take it that was your doing?"

He smiled at her revealing dimples. _Wow this man is good looking I wonder how long he's known the Doumyoji family. I bet he's probably rich. _

"I wouldn't go so far to say that..."

"Well I would, did you know that not to long ago, there was a rumor of the young heir disguised as a yakuza boss?'

"No I hadn't heard."

"Yeah it seems that the young heir had to take care of some pictures that seem to have been circulating about a certain young lady." Kojirou winked at her as her eyes grew big once again from enlightenment.

"Junpei…"

"If that's the name of a certain ex-boyfriend, than he was thoroughly trounced and put out of business. Tsukasa loves you and so does all your friends."

"I had no idea he did all that…he never told me."

"He probably knew you would be mad at him for going especially in his condition not only that but given your personality, I doubt you would have stayed home."

"Very true I would have wanted to go with him."

"Well young lady it seems you are being summoned." He pointed to an approaching Yuki.

"I guess I better get going it was a pleasure seeing you and an honor to have you come to my wedding." She gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek and bounded to Yuki who started to fuss over her.

"No the pleasure is all mine." He said to her retreating back

"It seems Tsukasa picked a good one. I'm happy." Kojirou walked off whistling the tone of an old TV show something about stepping out.

* * *

An Hour later all invited to see the wedding where gathered outside on the top deck, which had been closed off to all except those invited to the wedding.

The sun was going down throwing the sky of the open sea into a rainbow of colors. Violets, oranges, pinks and turquoise painted the sky on the clear evening. The band struck the wedding cords as the grooms men walked down to the wedding platform. Tsubaki walked with Akira and Yuki walked with Soujirou each breaking apart as they reached the waiting Tsukasa.

Tsubaki looked at the captain (the one performing the marriage) in surprise as he winked at her. The band than struck the cords of the wedding march as Rui walked a blushing Tsukushi down the aisle. The audience gasped at how beautiful she looked.

Her dress was of white saffron, which was form fitting the waist in a corset like style. At the waist the train flared out and was decorated with a flower pattern of sequins tastefully sewn into the patterns. Her hair was pulled up and had a cascade of curls fall to frame her face but held back by a diamond tiara. He flowers where vine like white buds with a few sapphire colored ones sprinkled throughout.

Tsukasa took a sharp breath at seeing how pretty Tsukushi was. He also felt proud that his wife would be so beautiful, in his eyes she was the prettiest woman he had ever seen.

When they arrived to the platform Tsukushi gave a start of surprise, Kojirou was the captain.

"Surprised?" He whispered.

Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi with both love and adoration.

Kojirou began the ceremony and soon the two exchanged their vowels.

"And do you Makino Tsukushi take Tsukasa Doumyoji as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Tsukasa Doumyoji take Makino Tsukushi as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Well by the powers invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Tsukasa lifted Tsukushi's veil and gave her a long kiss. The sounds of fireworks and cheers and music were ignored as the two remained looking at each other after the kiss.

They finally broke apart when their friends came to greet and congratulate them. Each of the F3 gave Tsukasa a handshake and Tsukushi a kiss on the cheek. Tsukasa watched Rui closely when he came to kiss her on the cheek.

"Tsukasa congratulations." Kojirou came up to the two and gave Tsukasa a handshake and Tsukushi a kiss on the cheek.

"Glad you could do this for me old man."

Tsubaki came and gave Kojirou a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't know you would be here I thought you were still away."

"No I got back a few days ago and Tsukasa gave me a call."

"Oh Tsukasa I'm so glad you invited Kojirou here we had a great conversation today. How did you know that he was the one that helped me that one day so long ago?"

Tsukasa gave Tsukushi a puzzled look and than lifted an eyebrow at Kojirou.

"What is she talking about?"

"Hehe I never told you but I met this young lady a long time ago. I saw her running scared It was obvious that she had been through a traumatic experience but she didn't seem the type that would collapse from the stress or fall into fits of tears. I was glad I met her at the time to see you marry one such as her. She has a good head on her shoulders you better treat her right Tsukasa or else."

"Yeah, yeah whatever old man I'll take good care of her." Tsukasa tried to sound sarcastic but was smiling at the older man.

"Wait, wait, wait you didn't know he helped me so long ago? Than how did he know I was getting married? Oh right he's the captain of the ship right. That really surprised me when I saw him dressed to marry us."

"You can say he's the captain of the ship. At least he's legally able to marry someone." Tsubaki went to stand next to Tsukasa and Kojirou.

Tsukushi looked even more confused.

"Tsukushi allow me to introduce myself fully, I am Kojirou Doumyoji of the Doumyoji Corporation." Kojirou swept into a bow and removed his captain's hat revealing a head full of curls.

"He's our father." Tsukasa said with pride. With his hat removed the resemblance was striking.

Tsukushi stared with eyes wide at the two grinning men. _If Tsukasa looks like his father when he gets old please let me stay with him forever. _

"I think the band is striking up a few cords now for your first dance. And if you don't mind Tsukasa I would like to have the next dance after you."

"Humph what makes you think I'll be giving her up?"

"It's ok Tsukasa." Tsukushi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Humph whatever old man but I'll be short."

Tsukasa took her onto the dance floor and they danced to an old song by Etta James.

At last

my love has come along

my lonely days over

and life is like a song

Ooh At last

the skies above are blue

well my heart was wrapped up in clover

the night I looked at you

I found a dream

that I could speak to

a dream that I could call my own

I found a thrill

to press my cheek to

a thrill that I have never known

well

You smile you smile

oh and then the spell was cast

and here we are in heaven

for you are mine at last

I found a dream

that I could speak to a dream that I

could call my own I found a thrill

to press my cheek to

a thrill that I have never known

well

You smile

you smile

oh and then the spell was cast

and here we are in heaven

for you are mine at last

ooo yea

you are mine

you are mine

at last

at last

at last

at last

Tsukushi laid her head on Tsukasa chest as they danced slowly to the enchanting music.

"You know Tsukushi this song really describes how I feel about you. I was really lonely before but now that you're here with me my past doesn't seem to matter as much. Everything that has happened to me amounts to nothing; compared to the joy I have now knowing that you're my wife." He kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"The same here Tsukasa, I thought that it would never really work out between us what with your rich background and my poor one. I'm so happy I met you and in a sense everything that has happened to me especially the trauma, I faced after the Junpei incident, worked into me meeting and you. I kinda want to thank your mom, because honestly without her I would have never met you."

"She would be absolutely _delighted _if she heard that. And I say that with sarcasm." Tsukasa rolled his eyes as Tsukushi giggled.

They danced until the last few lines of the song died down and another song began to play. A more modem song by the R & B singer Ginuwine called Changes. Kojirou walked up to the two.

"I think it's my turn to dance with the lovely lady."

"Humph I. don't want to give her up yet."

"Darling you already promised."

"Yeah Tsukasa _darling _I'll only take her from you for a little bit."

Kojirou took Tsukushi by the hand leaving a disgruntled Tsukasa.

_My whole life has changed _

_Since you came in, I knew back then _

_You were that special one _

_I'm so in love, so deep in love _

_You make my love complete _

_You are so sweet, no one competes _

_Glad you came into my life _

_You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight _

_Girl, you open me, I'm wide open _

_And I'm doing things I never do_

_But I feel so good, I feel so good _

_Why it takes so long for me finding you _

Throughout the song each of the F3 got to dance with Tsukushi all under the watchful eye of Tsukasa.

_This is my story and I'm telling you _

_It's not fiction, it's surely a fact _

_Without you right here having my back_

_I really don't know just where I'd be at _

_My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)_

_Since you came in, I knew back then _

_You were that special one (You were that) I'm so in love, so deep in love _

"I'm glad you met Tsukasa he was getting to be a real pain in the butt not that he wasn't already, now he is a minor irritation." Akira spun her in a small circle and handed her off to Soujirou.

_You make my love complete (You make, make my love complete) _

_You are so sweet,, no one competes _

_Glad you came into my life _

_You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight _

_I analyzed myself, I was buck wild_

_Never thought about settling down _

_But all the time I knew I was ready _

_But not with all my friends around _

_But girl, I put you first now (I put you first now) _

_You made me, helped mold me (Helped mold me, baby) _

_Turned me into a man, I'm so responsible _

_And I owe it all to you _

"Make tonight a good one for Tsukasa because from now on I won't be able to make fun of his virginity." Soujirou dipped her slightly and than turned her round into the arms of Rui.

_My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)_

_Since you came in, I knew back then _

_You were that special one (You were that special one) _

_I'm so in love, so deep in love _

_You make my love complete (You make my love complete) _

_You are so sweet, no one competes _

_Glad you came into my life (So glad you came in) _

_You blind me with your love (Blind me; baby), with you I have no sight _

"Sorry I don't have anything witty to say like the other two no doubt. But I just wanted to tell you to be happy and make Tsukasa happy as I know you would. And don't forget..." he came close to her ear.

_God has blessed me God has blessed me, baby Girl, _

_He was good to me when He sent you I'm so happy, baby _

_I'm so happy, I'm so happy, baby, oh, yes, baby Share my world _

_Come and share my world, baby, oh... whoa...yeah. yeah _

_I'm so in love I'm so in love _

_I'm addicted to your love, baby, yeah... _

_"J'll always be your garden musician," _He kissed her on the cheek stepped back and took a bow and than handed her to a suspicious Tsukasa,

_My whole life has changed (Oh, yes, I am) _

_Since you came in, I knew back then _

_You were that special one (You were that very, very special one) _

_I'm so in love (You were that very, very special one), so deep in love _

_You make my love complete _

_You are so sweet _

_Glad you came into my life_

_You blind me with your love no sight _

_My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed) _

_Since you came in, I knew back then (You made a difference in my life) _

_You were that special one (I knew you were that special one) _

_I'm so in love, so deep in love _

_You make my love complete _

"What was he whispering to you just now?"

"Oh nothing really just spoke of how beautiful flowers in gardens can be and how boys try to impress a girl with them. But to tell you the truth I'd take the boy over the flowers anytime." (AN: Shameless plug)

They danced until the music died and than the MC announced it was time to cut the cake. After the cutting of the cake there was more dancing and drinking.

Tsukushi went to sit down and observe all the guests. A very drunk Akira talked to one of the ladies whose husband was 5 steps short of earshot. Soujirou whispered something into Yuki's ear, which made her giggle and she pushed him away playfully. He reached over further and kissed her full on the lips his hand covering hers. Yuki didn't push him away this time and when they broke apart he took her by the hand and led her out toward the cabins.

Kojirou looked to be entertaining some very important men and introduced a beautiful young lady to Rui, name of Shizuka or something like that. Tsukasa was talking to a reporter and looked to be ready to throttle a few ladies that came up to him and dared to touch him. Of which they were screamed at and removed from the dinning area.

Tsukushi chuckled at the glare Tsukasa directed at the bold and currently shamed women. He turned in her direction and his whole demeanor changed to one of pure delight. He walked over to her with outstretched arms of which she met him part way, and practically jumped into his embrace.

"What say we get out of here?" Tsukasa looked down on her slightly flushed face and wanted to kiss her deeply. _Tonight Tsukushi I'll make it very special for you._

"Sure let's go." As they were heading to the exit, Akira caught sight of them and started to cheer. Both Tsukasa and Tsukushi blushed and waved goodnight to their guess. Tsukasa surprised Tsukushi by picking her up and carrying her bride style out and toward the cabins.

On their way to the elevators they caught sight of Yuki bending over a plant and Soujirou rubbing her back.

"Seems Yuki can't hold her wine." Soujirou shrugged his shoulders and focused his attention back on the puking Yuki.

Once inside the elevator Tsukasa began to kiss Tsukushi, but was surprised that Tsukushi responded likewise. He was still holding her when they reached their floor.

Tsukasa carried her all the way to their suite fumbling with the key and trying to balance Tsukushi. Eventually he gave you and put Tsukushi over his shoulder.

"Tsukasa!" Tsukushi playfully hit it on the back.

"Sorry love but I'm not letting you go even if it's to open the door." Tsukasa pulled her back into his arms as he opened the door with his foot.

A light breezed drifted in from the balcony as the aquarium's light spilled across the bed, the only light in the room.

Tsukasa gently laid Tsukushi onto the soft sea like sheets. He had waited so long for this moment, this day and now that it had finally arrived he wanted to savor it. _Tonight will be a special night for you Tsukushi, I want you to be happy not only today but for the rest of your life._

Tsukasa kissed Tsukushi softly and slowly tugged at the veil and tiara. They both floated to the floor quietly as Tsukasa removed other articles of clothing.

Tsukushi looked up at Tsukasa nervously which made him pause.

"Are you ok Tsukushi? Am I being to rough or..."

"No, no that's not it…its just that I want to…" she blushed slightly.

"…well you're removing my clothes I want to remove yours." Tsukushi turned away flustered that she had said something so bold.

"Love I'm all yours do what you please." Tsukasa chuckled as Tsukushi grew a deeper red.

The first thing on her list of things to go was his jacket which was kind of awkward to take off for her since she was lying underneath Tsukasa. But he helped her and shrugged the jacket off. Next she undid his tie and it joined the rest of their accessories on the floor.

She nervously placed her hands on his chest enjoying the play of muscles underneath as she began to unbutton his shirt, after which she slipped her hands inside gliding the material halfway off revealing nicely shaped shoulders and chest. She placed her lips on his warm skin causing him to shudder slightly as he helped her remove the shirt completely.

She went to his pants hands shaking nervously as she went to undo the top button but was stopped by Tsukasa's nip on her neck.

Tsukushi looked up a little confused.

"Let's go there last please, I want to take my time and I'm afraid I'll go much faster if the pants are gone." he whispered softly into her ear.

Tsukushi breathed out a sigh of relief as Tsukasa caressed her cheek and tenderly kissed her lips. His right hand traveled the length of her almost as if it had a mind of its own. It stopped when it finally found what it was looking for the zipper, located on the side of the dress.

Tsukasa slowly pulled the zipper down and opened the dress as if a book. He drink in the beautiful picture Tsukushi portrayed.

Tsukushi turned her face to the side blushing at the look on Tsukasa's face.

"D-do you like what you see… this was what Soujirou and Yuki got us as a present…I was kinda nervous about putting it on underneath…I mean it doesn't cover much and…" Tsukasa held a finger against her lips.

"I like very much what I see, you're magnificent. And I don't mind that it doesn't cover much."

Tsukushi was dressed in white lingerie the bra portion rode low over her chest barely covering her with its white fluff. The material was translucent but soft on the skin. The panties were of the same material, she wore a white garter that had a blue flower at the bow and silky nylons graced her legs.

"Don't know where to start…" Tsukasa mumbled under his breath.

Tsukushi blushed as Tsukasa stroked her neck and trailed his hand down her front and rested his palms on her thigh. Next he placed kisses down the same path of his hand. He paused near her heart and listen the sudden increase of the beats. He looked at her blushing face and continued down the path. His next stop was at her stomach; he kissed her naval and breathed in her sweet scent. He placed a kiss on her abdomen and than continued down to kiss her inner thigh, which elicited a shiver from Tsukushi.

He continued to kiss her while taking off her nylons, each floating to the floor to join its partners.

Tsukushi closed her eyes to the sensation Tsukasa created and than opened them again when she felt his lips touch hers. He first gave her a little peck than a little nibble on her bottom lip than a full kiss. He slipped his tongue inside to taste her a little and decided she tasted good so continued his exploration.

Tsukushi responded with a little exploration of her own she kissed him back and pulled away. She shifted a little and kissed his neck she left a trail of kisses that lead to his each which she slightly flicked with her tongue. Tsukasa body reaction cause Tsukushi's neverousness to dissipate slightly, replaced instead with excitement.

Tsukasa's hand came up from its position on her leg to cup her right breast. Tsukushi let out a small surprise and than a sigh as Tsukasa gently massaged it. She let out another start as his hands gently tugged the bra down revealing partially the nipple.

"Tsukasa…"

Tsukasa looked down at Tsukushi in a slight daze of love and pleasure. He answered her unspoken question with a kiss as he tugged the rest of the bra down revealing the rest of her breast and took her nipple in between his middle and index finger and gently tugged. He chuckled at Tsukushi's gasp of surprise and continued caresses her until she responded but kissing him more deeply.

He enjoyed her reaction very much so. Her hands not sure where to go found their way to his back and up to his neck, based on his earlier reaction she broke the kiss and nibbled on his ear which was countered by a nip on her neck and a slight pressure down below that had been growing the further they went.

Tsukasa left her neck and claimed the nipple in his index fingers in his mouth. He sucked softly while his other hand found her other breast and caressed it. She arched against his mouth and hand and her fingers drifted through his curls.

He came back up to kiss her; he caressed her arms and stretched out his palm up their length raising her arms against her head. He than unclipped the bra and removed it completely sucking in his breath at the feel of her bare chest against his. He shifted his weight so that he was position directly above her trying not to crush her. He threaded his fingers through hers bringing their arms down.

He guided her hands to his pants; she undid the top button and pulled down the zipper. Tsukasa shrugged out of the pants kicking them off and kissing her more urgently. His hand traveled lower and pulled off her panties a finger slipping inside to test the waters. Tsukushi's reaction told him all he needed to know. He removed his last article of clothing and rested himself against her.

"Tsukushi…are you ready?" He breathed the question into her neck.

Tsukushi nodded and braced her self as Tsukasa slowly entered her. The sharp pain of his entry was quickly forgotten by the wave of pleasure that ensued. Tsukasa moved in a slow deliberate motion trying to make both of their final passage into adulthood an enjoyable one.

His face remained close to her neck as he breathed in her scent with each movement. She placed her hands on his back holding onto him as if an anchor, hoping not to get lost in the pleasure her body seemed to enjoy as she felt a growing need arise inside her. The same could be said for Tsukasa as his body seemed to move faster of its own accord beads of sweat formed on his body and rolled down his contours, mixing with Tsukushi's as his breath became more ragged and heavy.

They danced to a rhythm they only knew and their hearts raced as the music only they could hear climbed until it reached a climax neither had expected, both their voices joining at the pinnacle of the crescendo. Muscles relaxed energy spent they floated down back into the world of soft sheets and salty sea air. The glow of the aquarium cast an ethereal light upon their naked flesh igniting an occasion sweat droplet as they feel asleep. Bodies still melded together as one flesh, not knowing where one began and the other ended.

Today they had become one not only in flesh but spirit.

* * *

Phew finally got that out the way, I hope you enjoyed. I was trying to make the last scene romantic plz R&R and forgive the late update. I hope the long chapter will be suffice 


	17. Chapter 17Back Home

_**Eyes of the Heart**_

**_Author notes_**: All that have reviewed my story a big thank you. Hope you enjoyed it maybe I can get this chapter out on time. Sorry for all that wanted to read chapter 11 its gone forever. My hard drive is gone and fanfiction has lost it. If anyone has ever copied it Plz send me chapter 11 I'd greatly appreciate it. (Don't even remember chapter 11 really ;)

**Cloud X Solider- **Thanx for the nice review, and I won't have nothing falling on Tsukasa's head, even though the water falling over them would be cool but than again the fish and shark would die ;; ;; so that's out the window. Sorry about your GF's soiled lips I hope you still love her.

**Miko Kagome Archer- **Thanx for the complement

**Firenine- **I'm really sorry about the spelling, I've been rushing a lot of these chapters and I don't have too much time to go over them. One time I had to rewrite the last part after I reviewed. It's also hard to find mistakes since I wrote it and everything seems to look fine and I can understand it. No one really offered to be my beta, until recently and I may just have one.

**Shierri- **I don't know if it will go that far but it may. Actually I thought that father bit up at the last minute hehe, don't ask my how I worked it in. Sometimes the idea just comes to me and I gotta rewrite something based on another chapter.

**Naphtali-** Thank you for finally reviewing my story I really appreciate it, HDY stands for Hana Yori Dango you know it as Boys Over Flowers.

**Mika-**I'm sorry Mika but chapter 11 is gone forever unless someone has a copy somewhere. Its been deleted from everywhere I kept it at work and on my jumpdrive ;; ;;

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters; I am just a single writer showing her appreciation of the time and effort it took to create such a wonderful series.

**Chapter 17:** _Back home_

The sun rose over the sea causing it to glisten in the morning light, the soft sound of the waves and the joyful call of the seabirds could be heard.

Tsukushi woke up in Tsukasa's arms, she recalled the night before and blushed as she touched Tsukasa's peaceful face._ Well here I am again…naked and next to Tsukasa but this time I really don't mind because we're official. How crazy it's all been to lead to this, to lead to us. What's going to happen from now on? Now that Tsukasa and I are married what can his mother really do?_

Tsukushi moved slowly from out of Tsukasa's arms but as always, and half expected, was pulled back.

"Where do you think you're going?" mumbled Tsukasa eyes still close.

"I was just going to the bathroom to get washed and change."

"Stay with me just for a little while longer, I want to hold my wife."

Tsukushi complied happily._ I don't know why I got up anyway its always nice laying with him. _

They lay together enjoying the others company, until Tsukushi felt something rub against her leg. She looked at Tsukasa shocked as he touched her intimately.

"What?" he looked at her innocently.

"Didn't have enough last night?" she giggled.

"When it comes to you I can never get enough." He moved over top of her and started to kiss her.

It wasn't until evening that the young couple finally emerged from their room to join a few of their guests for dinner, namely the F3, Yuki and Tsubaki.

"So they finally decided to leave their den. So how was it Tsukasa?" Akira placed both hands on his shoulders and winked.

Tsukasa frowned and shrugged off his hands.

"Let's just say we had a great night together."

"Aww come on Tsukasa don't be that way." Soujirou walked over to him as Tsukushi went to talk to Yuki and Tsubaki. They flocked around her and began chatting fast amongst themselves.

"I'm not trying to be anyway all I'm saying is that it was a very special night for the both of us." Tsukasa tried to look stubborn with his arms crossed and faced turned to the side. But to no avail because his face betrayed his thoughts. It grew a deep red as his eyes glazed over from the flood of memories that entered. His eyes slowly drifted over to Tsukushi and focused on her lower half.

"I'm guessing the drool coming out your mouth and how late you came down, your night was a good one." Soujirou laughed and Akira congratulated him again and started telling him stories of his own exploits as Soujirou tried to give him tips. Rui, who had been quiet the whole time, decided he had, had enough and escaped to his fortress of sleep.

"So Tsukushi how was it? Where you scared?" Yuki gave Tsukushi a curious and worried look.

"Yuki I can't tell you that."

"I'm sorry just curious as to how it will be."

"Does that mean that you and Soujirou haven't…?"

"No, I've heard that Jiro was a playboy but he has yet to take me to his bed."

"Wow, he must really like you Yuki. That guy is never slow when it comes to taking a girl to his favorite area." Tsubaki patted Yuki on the back.

"Maybe there will be another wedding ne?" Tsukushi winked at Yuki.

"I don't know we'll just have to wait and see."

The two groups of friends continued to talk when they were interrupted by a messenger. The messenger handed a letter to Tsukasa and left the room.

Tsukasa quickly scanned the letter and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Tsukasa?" Tsukushi walked over to him.

"Nothing, my father just left. He took one of the ships helicopters and flew back to the mainland. It seems he has to return back to America already because of some type of business emergency. That stinks because I would have liked to spend more time with him."

Tsukushi saw her husband's sad face and her heart went out to him. _I wonder if it will be like this when we get married. I don't want to be separated from Tsukasa like his parents._

"What's with the look Tsukushi I'll be ok." He smiled at her.

"Nothing just thinking." Tsukasa knew she was lying.

"Well guys it's getting late time for us to depart."

"But you just got here man."

"I know but I have something to take care of." He wrapped his arms around Tsukushi's waist and nibbled on her ear.

"My wife and I have some unfinished business."

"Yeah, yeah do your thing man I guess we can expect to see you tomorrow night?" Soujirou raised one eye brow as he walked over to Yuki.

"Perhaps if you see us at all., I plan on spending as much time with her as I can in peace."

They all knew what he meant. He wanted to spend as much time as he could before his mother interrupted them.

The couple left their friends and headed to their suit. Before Tsukushi could open the door, Tsukasa stopped her and turned her around.

"I know something is on your mind Tsukushi. Please tell me I want to know." He held her hand and moved in closer to her.

"It's nothing just that, when you take over your families business you'll be so busy. I don't want our marriage to turn out like your parents."

"You don't have to worry about that, remember when I said that I'll always be there for you? I meant it, I'll go through whoever and do whatever it takes for us to be together happily." He kissed her and rubbed the back side of his hand down her cheek.

"I guess I have no choice but to believe you." She smiled up at him and deepened the kiss.

Tsukasa moved closer to her pushing her up against the wall with his body. _Oh how I love this woman, the feel of her lips, body and most of all her smell._ _I really want her now. _His hands traveled to her hips and to the rare grabbing her.

Tsukushi giggled as her hands went into his hair. _It's amazing how I can let go of my reserves once I got married. But I feel like a better person because I'm not keeping it in, I can finally act like me._

Tsukasa lifted her up against the wall as she wrapped her legs around him.

15 min later…

The couple entered the room covered in sweat as they removed the others clothes and headed for the bathroom.

30 min later…

The couple exited the bathroom, a naked Tsukushi carried over the shoulder of a similarly attired (or lacking attire) Tsukasa, laid her on the bed and than joined her.

Elsewere…

Kaeda on one of those rare occasions was at home working on some business files when Tama knocked on the door.

"You may enter."

"Hello madam the ma-" Tama was cutoff as her visitor entered, slipping pass Tama.

"Hello Kaeda." Kojirou stood by the door in a black suit holding his trench coat over his arm. He wore a lazy smile as he saw the shocked look on his wife's face.

"Kojirou." Kaeda moved from behind her desk and walked over to give her husband a hug and kiss.

"I hadn't expected to see you so soon. What brings you here?"

"I've come to talk to you about our son." Kojirou saw the rapid change in his wife's demeanor, as a cold light came into her eyes.

"What about our son?" she asked frostily.

"I think you should let the boy make his own decisions, if you try to interfere with his life he will eventually end up hating you."

His smile faltered as Kaeda moved away from him, reverting to the business woman attitude she usually maintained. He had hoped that she would have changed after being away for so long. He blamed himself for the way she was. He was never home and even though he worked to provide his family with the best he ended up losing them somewhat.

"Let him hate me, I know what's best for him. He'll end up thanking me when he finds out just how fickle that girls love is for him. Girls like that are only after money and it all will be revealed when they get back from their little trip."

"You know about that."

Kaeda began to laugh condescendingly.

"Well of course I do. I'm not like you in that I care what actually goes on in this household."

"Now hold on there." Kojirou took a step forward.

Kaeda sneered at him.

"No I will not hold on. What did you expect? It's been years since I've been able to see you for longer than 5minutes or a day. Did you think that after so long you'd be able to waltz right in here and be a husband more or less a father? I've spent many years thinking that maybe you were avoiding me I had detectives follow you thinking maybe you had a mistress. When they found that you didn't that hurt even more, I rather it be another person you were seeing than to have a husband that hates me so much he doesn't want to see me." Her shoulders began to shake as her mask of calm cracked with each word.

"Its not that I was trying to avoid you its just that…well…" he ran his hands through his dark curls streaked with grey.

"Well what?"

Kojirou walked over to her, he stopped in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Kaeda you only see things one way, and that one way is your way. You want to control everyone, look what you did to your daughter. She was pregnant with another mans child when she got married. _Our _daughter pregnant before she was married, how no why did that happen? It happened because she was afraid she wouldn't be able to marry the man she loved. You used her marriage to build up your empire."

"It's yours as well."

"I don't care about it, but what I care about is our children's happiness. Your daughter was miserable after she found out the big mistake she made. Don't you in the least feel sorry for what you did?"

"No. I did what I knew was best for my daughter."

Kojirou looked at the impassive expression on his wife's face and knew it was a losing battle trying to reason with her.

"You know Kaeda the woman I married long ago was a caring one..." He walked to the door and opened it.

"…one day your children are going to rebel against you, especially that son of yours."

"I've taken that into consideration and I've come up with a solution to that problem, nothing that should concern you. I don't know why you act as if you care. Anyway I have things to do, I'll talk to you when you finish whatever you do when you're away." She turned her back letting him know that the conversation was over.

Kojirou sighed and left the room. He knew that he should have told her that her son had already married but that was not his place, it would have to be his son that faced up to that woman. He would do whatever he had to when the time came to calm everyone down after the inevitable showdown.

Once any signs of her husband's presence left the room, Kaeda's mask broke away as she let out a loud sob. She bit on her bottom lip to control the tears and cries she desperately wanted to release. She stood there for the next few minutes her body shivering._ I'll not let this family fall apart I'll do whatever it takes to have my child take his place as a respectable business leader. This Makino girl is just a bug, an insignificant bug that will be easily crushed when the pressure is on._

She walked back behind her desk and dial on her phone.

"Hello, how are you doing Ookawahara… yes, yes everything is going well. I was just talking to my husband and I think we should speed up our plans. Yes my son can be difficult as well…trust me he may resist at first but I'm sure I can find a way to convince him that this would be a great match up… when you ask… well he's on a therapeutic trip right now. You know how his eyesight is. Please forgive this imperfection in him, but he should be arriving soon and that is when we'll arrange the meeting…yes good to talk to you as well…goodbye."

Kaeda hung up the phone and rested in her chair long fingers massaged her temples. She let out a long sigh and picked up the phone once again.

"Hello, you know who this is. My son will be arriving on land soon and I have a very important business deal that requires his _cooperation_. I need you to do things a little different from last time. I'll also pay you double because there is another person that may get my way and I can not let that happen. A lot is riding on this and I won't let anything or _anyone_ destroy what I have worked hard to create…(mumbled) not even my husband." She hung up the phone and relaxed slightly.

It seemed as if a lot of things needed to be done away with as of late. Which reminded her of another loose end she needed to either sever or tighten up.

She dialed one last number and reached for a file which she tapped on her desk.

"Hello Aika, it's been brought to my attention that a newspaper had contacted you about pictures it was to release concerning my son." Kaeda smiled as she heard the nervousness in the woman on the opposite lines, voice.

"It seems that you're slipping up dear child perhaps I should find a new assistant one who won't fail me? Oh you say you haven't lost your touch? Well that's good to hear. I just may have something that will help you save your job. I need to have that Makino girl dealt with, but not directly, I have someone else for that. What I need is for you to deal with those around her friends and family and such, I trust you will make me happy and get this job done _correctly_. Oh and don't worry about that newspaper they've been dealt with."

Kaeda sat back in her chair satisfied with what would happen in the next few days or weeks whenever her son decided to return. _Ah yes everything will work out my way. I have nothing to worry about…_

* * *

Tsukushi woke up as a shiver ran down her spine, she couldn't help but think that she had forgotten something but couldn't imagine what it was. She dismissed the uneasy feeling from her mind and relaxed once again into the arms of her husband and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It had been 4 weeks since the wedding on the Doumyoji cruise liner. They had spent their days relaxing and playing Tsukasa had even showed Tsukushi a few hand to hand combat skills. According to him there would be people trying to kidnap the wife of the heir to the Doumyoji Empire and he would not have her defenseless. 

By the time they reached home port everyone was tired from the many islands they visited. Tsukasa and Tsukushi bade all their friends good bye as they each departed to their separate homes.

By the time they reached Tsukushi's residence it was almost 6'oclock. Once inside the house the reality started to settle in. The silence in the house was deafening Tsukasa was the one to break it.

"Tsukushi I think I need to confront my mother." He gave her a serious look mixed with both irritation and weariness.

"Yeah I know." She looked down at her hands and sighed as Tsukasa took her hand and lead her to the downstairs bedroom.

They knew that Tsukasa's mother would try her best to dissolve the marriage but they would try to prevent that at all costs. All things spoke without a word uttered as their eyes and body language told each other that they were of one mind.

Hour later…

Tsukasa's phone rang as they lay in each others arms.

"Hello…what did you need Tsubaki… what?" Tsukasa shot up into a sitting position waking up a sleeping Tsukushi.

"Ok, I'll head over there now." Tsukasa heard the line go dead as he jumped out the bed and began to get dressed.

"Tsukasa what's wrong?" Tsukushi asked with a look of worry.

"That woman is there, at the house and is demanding a family meeting. She said that it pertains to our father. I don't know what she did but I have a bad feeling that it's not going to be good. I want you to stay here where it's safe. I hid this place pretty well so no one but only our friends know it belongs to you."

"Wait I want to go with you, whatever she says or does than I want to face it with you."

"Tsukushi no, please understand that this woman is cruel she will do whatever she can to prevent our happiness. I wouldn't want to see you hurt. I want you to be somewhere I know you're safe."

"I'll be safe if I'm with you."

He paused in his dress and looked over at her. A battle raging in his mind as to what he should do. He walked over to her and hugged and kissed her.

"Love, I want you with me in the worse way. But remember that this woman is the one who sent assassins after her own son, if she was to try something like that again and you got hurt than I would never forgive her or myself. So please just stay here where I know you'll be safe."

His eyes pleaded with her to obey until she finally caved in.

"I guess I'll stay but if you don't come back right away I'll come find you. You're mind now and I'm not going to let her take you away from me." Tsukushi looked away embarrassed that she allowed the possessive part of herself show.

"Thank you Tsukushi, I'll return as soon as I find out what's going on." He kissed her one last time before he left her alone.

As his limo pulled off at break neck speed, a black SUV pulled up. Four men dressed in all black (AN: Think Ninja attire) crept around the area moving stealthily surrounding the building. They moved like they were of one mind and jumped against walls and near by roofs to reach the roof of Tsukushi's home. They than entered one by one through an open window quietly.

Meanwhile….

The limo stopped in front of the Doumyoji mansion and out dashed Tsukasa oblivious to the other limos in the driveway. He stormed into the house bellowing to see his mother. Tama tried to keep up with his fast strides and explain to him that something was up, but he wasn't paying attention as he heard the voice of his mother in the library. The only light spilling into the dark hall way guided him to his mother.

When he reached for the door it was opened for him temporarily throwing him off and he stumbled in.

"Ah here is my son now. I'm glad you could finally join us Tsukasa we have many important things to discuss with you today."

"Cut the crap woman, what's up with my father?" He never took his eyes, aglow with the fire from his anger, off of his mother not even to spare a glance at the guests, he felt his anger rising as he was met with the same fire in Kaeda's eyes.

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" She gritted through her teeth, as she stood up. She wore a gold and cream butterfly printed kimono; she slowly walked over to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder which he quickly shrugged off.

"Please excuse me Ookawahara-san I need to have a few words with my son, he can her very difficult sometimes." She placed a beautiful, business like _fake_ smile on her face. She walked out into the hallway with Tsukasa and closed the door behind her.

"You will not mess this up Tsukasa." She hissed at him as she folded her arms.

"Mess what up, if this is about some kind of arranged marriage I'll have nothing to do with it. My life belongs with Tsukushi and no other will do. I bet you used Tsubaki to get me here. Where is she?"

"Tsubaki had to leave because of a summons from her husband. She won't be back here for a while so don't try to look for any help from her. You're going to go through this or I will disown you."

"Go ahead disown me I could care less, as long as I'm with Tsukushi than I'll be happy." Tsukasa turned to walk away toward the door.

"I was afraid you would say that. Unfortunately I can not allow you to leave. Why is that girl so important to you?"

"She cured me…of not only my blindness but also my loneliness. I love her and she's my wife."

Kaeda clapped slowly.

"Bravo such a touching little answer but worthless. You'll be marrying the Ookawahara girl regardless, if what you say about that Makino girl is true than it'll be easily corrected." She motioned with her hands and five men came from out of the shadows of the hall. The grabbed onto his shoulders and arms pinning him down, but barely has he begun to struggle.

"Wha-what do you think your doing?"

"I'm doing what I think is best for you. You'll thank me for it later."

"How dare you call yourself a mother…"

"Because I am a mother, I'll do what it takes to protect this family from scum even if it means I have to make my son see it by force. Call it tough love." She walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I won't go through with this I refuse."

"It's too late, because you'll change your mind soon enough." She turned her back as one of the men pulled out a large needle and stuck it in his neck pumping a bluish liquid into him.

"I re-re-fu-zuzzsss…" Tsukasa's struggling died down as the drug took effect rapidly.

"…Tsu-tsu-tsukussshhiiii…" was the last words he uttered as darkness befell him. The darkness he had once feared, hated, loved, and thanked seem so foreign but now oh so familiar.

His body went limp as Kaeda motioned for her son to be taken away. She turned around and opened the doors to the library again that same fake smile gracing her face.

"Doumyoji-san is everything ok." Ookawahara Ayami the mother of her son's fiancé asked with concern.

"Oh everything is ok, my son just needs a little rest and to get ready he should be down in about an hour or two. So where were we before I left oh yes the wedding?"

"Are you sure it'll be ok with your son, I mean I know how difficult children can be. Shigeru is a handful herself, we use to call her little monkey girl because she was wild as a youth." Ayami laughed a little as she remembered past experiences with her child.

"I assure you Tsukasa will be much more agreeable when he comes down. Where is your daughter anyway?"

"Oh she'll be here in a little bit, we had a little trouble finding her. But I assure you that everything will be ok." Ayami gave a nervous laugh as she placed her folded hands into her lap.

The two women talked about their children until they were interrupted by the loud voice of a young girl. Ayami looked at Kaeda nervously as the door opened and in walked a skinny girl with short blonde hair.

"What's the deal with sending these goons after me mother?"

"Shigeru dear we're a guest in someone's house please use an inside voice."

"Ah stuff it mother, where is this guy I'm suppose to be marrying? I hear he's a looker and needs to be taught some manners."

Kaeda chuckled a little.

"It's a pleasure to meet you I'm sure you will get along nicely with my son."

Ayami let go a sigh of relief as the 3 woman began to talk about wedding arrangements.

Elsewhere…

Tsukushi had gone to bed but couldn't seem to get to sleep. An uneasy feeling washed over her that she could not get rid of. She wondered if something was wrong with Tsukasa. Her mind ran 100 miles a minute as she started to panic. _Its been over an hour and he hasn't even called yet._ She got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen remembering the message that she never checked. As she pressed the button to listen to it her blood ran cooled as the voice of her mother-in-law came on. Just than the phone rang interrupting her thoughts and the machines message.

"Hello…hey Yuki…what's wrong…when did this happen?... what did Soujirou say…uh huh…well I can try and see if Tsukasa…hold on Yuki I think I just heard something…" Tsukushi put down the receiver and strained to listen than she heard it again it was the sound of someone walking on the upper floors. A new fear caused her to shiver as she realized she wasn't alone.

"Hey Tsukasa is that you?" She knew it wasn't but maybe it was she hoped it was, she prayed it was. But her hopes and prayers went unanswered as dead silence threatened to take over the house. Tsukushi picked up the receiver again and began talking to Yuki rapidly.

"Yuki can you hear me call the police I think there is a robber of some sort in the house." Tsukushi froze as a voice that wasn't her friends reply to her.

"I'm sorry but there will be no police coming and than there was a dial tone." Fear consumed her as she turned around slowly to see a man in an all black outfit and a mask, that looked like a crows face, in her door way. She let out a scream as the man approached her slowly.

"No need 'ta scream girl this won't take 'ery 'ong." He had a strong southern accent and was fairly tall.

She backed away from the approaching man until she bumped into a solid figure. She turned to see another man in all black with the mask of a bull. The man was huge but fit from the way his clothing clung to his muscles.

"Where do you think you're going?" A deep gruff voice chuckled.

Tsukushi pushed off from the man and ran up the stairs; the two men looked at each other walked after her.

There was another in the in the hallway with the mask of a cat who stroll down the hall without saying a word.

She ran into her room and locked the door looking for a phone; she wished she had purchased a cell phone when she had a chance. But now that chance was gone. She ran to her window and opened it judging the distance from her room to the ground. She knew this was her only way out. Before she could launch herself out she heard the calm voice of another man. She turned to face a mask that of a laughing fox.

"I need you alive please do not make me have to bring your remains to my boss." He walked over and unlocked the door letting his 3 companions in.

"I don't care what your boss wants but I do know I'm not staying here, hopefully I won't die." She turned and launched her self out the window. She braced herself for the ground as the world seemed to move in slow motion picture frames.

_Frame #1_

Grab window sides

_Frame #2_

Place foot on seal

_Frame #3_

Launch off seal where foot is

_Frame #4_

Turn back to see 4 masked faces watching her fall

_Frame #5_

Brace self for fall

_Frame #6_

Feel the arms of another around her

_Frame #7_

Open eyes in surprise as the arms wrap around her

_Frame #8_

Feel the sudden impact as the one holding her reaches the ground in a crouching position with her in a cradled position

_Frame #9_

Look up into the mask of a laughing Fox

_Frame #10_

Blackness descends as a cloth filled with a strong chemical covers her face and nose. Oblivion….

* * *

Well that's that for chapter 17 hope you liked it. Plz R & R I hope this was exciting enough I know it isn't as long as I had been making them but plz tell me what you think and can anyone help me with chapter 11? 


	18. Chpater 18 House of Cards

_**Eyes of the Heart**_

**_Author notes_**: All that have reviewed my story a big thank you. I really will try to get another chapter 11 out, its just kinda hard to remember, most of my ideas are spontaneous and just come to me as I type. I sometimes have to go back and read my chapters because I forget what's happened in them sometimes ;

**Cloud X Solider- **Love 101 o.O, idk about that. I just try to say how I feel myself sometimes in the story. And yeah there will be rough waters ahead for the two but not too rough, I can't stand to see them go through much pain.

**Camron**- Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it. I hope you'll enjoy the next few chapters and continue reading my story. (even with its bad grammar)

**Miko Kagome Archer- **What kind of cookies do you make? I was thinking about starting to bake bread I really like zucchini and banana nut bread.

**I-Smiles-U- **Actually I wanted to put that frame idea in an earlier chapter but decided to save it for a better time, and this seemed like a good time.

**Eddie the Black Maru- **Thanx Eddie I try, with these chapters I'll try to update more often I hate when a story drags on too long, but new ideas keep popping up for me. I thought it would be over a while ago but I have so many threads I've left untouched that I want to get them woven in.

**Mika-**Hopefully that review will due until I can rewrite a chapter 11 that'll be pretty hard though ;; ;;.

**Venusgoddess- **I try to update as soon as I can even though not like I use too sorry

**Shierri- **You know she had to show up eventually

**Swtangel- **Thank you

**akai chou- **I don't like them going through so much drama either, but in order to bring everything together and get a happy ending they have to go through some angst.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters; I am just a single writer showing her appreciation of the time and effort it took to create such a wonderful series.

**Japanese : **Kagemusha – body double

**Chapter 18:** _House of Cards_

_I once had a dream…_

_It was a sunny day with a crisp soft breeze, I was walking through a field full of flowers of every kind I don't know how I got there nor did I think it weird that the flowers growing together were of different types or species, they were all beautiful. The smell was so real as if I wasn't in a dream, than I stumbled upon a flower that caught my eye, Forget-me-not. It was a plain flower the color of the sky._

_I picked up the flower and twisted the stem between my fingers. I don't know why I was so enchanted with such a plain flower especially amongst so many beauties. Than it hit me the Forget-me-not although plain was the flower that was so beautiful in its simplicity that it outshone all the other more elaborate flowers. _

_I was so happy at my new revelation that I hadn't even noticed the dark storm clouds forming at my back until it was too late to run for cover. The winds blew hard and the rain poured down on me, all the beautiful flowers were blown away their petals removed from its parent and swept along on an angry wind. _

_I ran under a tree for shelter trying to wait the storm out. Finally when the storm had abated and the sun once again peeped out from the clouds I looked down into my hand. And there was the Forget-me-not crushed in my palm. I had tried to protect it but it seemed like I had only killed it in the end. Would it had been better off left and blown away by the wind or crushed by me the only thing remaining crusted petals and broken stem. _

_I don't know but I began to cry for the poor flower and as my tears fell upon the flower a glimmer of hope appeared. There were still a few seeds left; maybe there is a future for this flower after all…_

* * *

Tsukushi woke up cold and tired even though she's been asleep for so long. She kept her eyes closed and just lay in the same position she seemed to have taken a liking to. _How long has it been since I've been placed in this place away from any other person? When will they release me and when will I be able to see Tsukasa…Tsukasa…_

She shifted slightly and a frown graced her brow. _What has become of him?_

"It 'eems ya 'wake now." The voice she recognized as one of the masked men, the one with the crow facemask.

Tsukushi's eyes flew open when she heard the voice. She was in a bare room that contained only a bed a window thin grey carpet and a closet. The room was a depressing grey color as well.

"Where am I and who are you?" Tsukushi felt the fear rise up in her but she beat it down with a mallet as she tried to get some information that would give her a clue as to what was going on.

"Eh, eh, eh 'oi can't 'ive ya that type of info girly. I'm 'ta keep ya here wit me until some 'ery important business is taken cared 'f."

"What business, where is Tsukasa and why have you kidnapped me?" Tsukushi was getting angry, as it seem the masked man was not going to cooperate.

"'idn't 'oi tell ya I can't 'ive ya anything. But 'oi will tell you this, that Doumyoji boy is fine. As a matter of fact when they're done with him 'ell be more than fine." The masked man was getting on Tsukushi's nerves with his tight lip and that vague comment that made her worry a little. But not enough to quench the anger she felt. _I want to wipe that smug look I know you have under that mask. Probably ugly a face no girl including a mother would love._

"Well seeing as how you won't tell me anything about why I'm here. How about you tell me about yourself?" Tsukushi put on a fake smile while looking around the room for a means of escape.

"Eh, I'm not 'ellin you nuthin."

_Ohh I could strangle this idiot._

There was a knock on the door and the _Idiot Crow_; a name Tsukushi decided to call him went to answer it.

The _Bull_ and the _Cat_ were at the door when _Idiot Crow_ answered it. (She identified all of them by their masks)

"When are you going to let me go, this is so silly to kidnap me I have nothing I'm not rich…" _Kinda if you don't include being married to the heir of one of the top companies in the world._

The bull laughed and walked into the room signaling the _crow_ to leave.

"That's a good one Makino Tsukushi, but not good enough we already know about your marriage to the Doumyoji heir. Too bad it won't last long." The _cat_ followed him in, and occupied the chair the _crow_ left.

"Leave her be, we aren't here to antagonize her lets get our job done." The _cat_ folded his arms and turned in her direction.

"Than why am I here, I've already figured out who you work for. It's Kaeda Doumyoji she's behind this all whatever she wants I refuse to do, tell her I quit I'm no longer her employee."

The _Bull_ laughed again as he approached her on the bed, Tsukushi moved back as he moved closer to her. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in close to her.

"Who said we're working for Kaeda? For all you know we could be working for you're soon to be _ex-husband _of yours."

"Tsukasa wouldn't do anything like this. Why would he have me marry him and then have me kidnapped as soon as we got back? That makes no sense." Tsukushi felt her anger rising that this man could even suggest such a thing.

"So you faith in him is so strong? He's a rich man you have no idea what rich people do seeing as how you come from a very poor background. How about I fill you in? Rich people only care about one thing and that is money and how to get their kicks. Some get their kicks from seducing innocent girls. Making them fall in love with them and then dumping them, they're considered a big joke, sport or fun." He got up from the bed and walked back and forth.

"I'm here to tell you that you're marriage is nothing but a sham, your husband doesn't love you he only views you as sport and play. When you think about it do you honestly think that _you_ could have caught the eye of a man with the power to affect a nation's economy? I mean really look at you, you're poor, no class, barely attractive and no name or title."

"That's enough you're getting nowhere." The _cat_ stood up and walked over to Tsukushi and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from it.

"We aren't the ones to be afraid of, what we're telling you this for your own good. People like us do not belong in the world of the rich. I'll be honest with you we do work for Kaeda Doumyoji but she isn't as bad as you think she is. She's actually a woman who loves her children and wants to see them happy, but she also knows her children and knows how cruel they can be especially Tsukasa."

"Tsukasa is far from cruel he would never set me up like this."

"Tsukushi you must believe us, how can I get you to trust me?"

"I will never trust you, how can I trust a man that hides behind a mask?"

"So you're saying that the mask is a barrier? If that's the case then; I'll remove it…" The _cat_ undid the ties of his mask.

"What are you doing?" The _bull_ protested.

"I'm trying to get her to see she can trust our word." The _cat_ removed the mask completely revealing beautiful gray marble like eyes and blonde hair; he had a cute boy next door look even though it was obvious that he wasn't full Japanese. Tsukushi tried to hide both her shock and curiosity.

"My name is Thomas and this masked man's name is Yoshiro or Yoshi."

"Thomas what are you doing man this wasn't in the plan…"

"Shut up Yoshi and remove your mask the only way for her to trust us is that our identities be out in the plain."

Yoshiro let out a loud sigh and undid his ties revealing small eyes and fat cheeks (AN: for all you Naruto fans think of Chooji)

"Why are you doing this? Why was I brought here? Where is Tsukasa?" she rattled off each question still angry at her current situation.

"First off we're here because it's our job, we were hired to separate you and Tsukasa because it would be harder on you the more you got involved with that man." This came from another masked man at the door the laughing _fox_. He strode into the room and removed his mask. Tsukushi sucked in a sharp breath at the man's features. He looked exactly like Tsukasa except he had straight hair.

She stared at him in amazement mouth open.

"You can close your mouth girl. Do I remind you of someone?" He snared at her.

_He looks exactly like Tsukasa, this just get crazier and crazier, he even had his cocky stand and smile._

"I'm Kunsawa Amon, Tsukasa's kagemusha."

"Wait a kagemusha?"

"Yes the heir needs all the protection he can get and that's my job, even though I do not work for him I work for his mother."

"That makes you my enemy automatically. She must have learned that Tsukasa and I got married and she wants to try and separate us. Well I'll have you know that it's impossible for us to separate so you may as well give it up."

"Are you sure it's impossible?" Amon leaned against the doorpost head tilted.

Tsukushi blushed a little from his intense stare. _Great, why does he look like Tsukasa?_

"Ye-yeah I'm sure, Tsukasa will come and look for me no matter what I believe in his words that he's always told me." She stared back at Amon

"Lots of trust you got there sorry to tell you it's unfounded. He doesn't care a lick about you but you'll see soon enough. You may think that his mother is an evil conniving witch but she knows her son better than anyone and soon you too will see the real Doumyoji Tsukasa." He turned his back and walked out the room.

"Yoshi, Thomas lets go we have work to do." The other two men looked at each other and exited the room leaving Tsukushi all alone.

_What did he mean by all that. I know Tsukasa would never betray me they must have something planned you can't trust anyone involved with Tsukasa's mother_

Outside the door…

"So what do you think Amon, will she buy what we're telling her." Amon's face was an emotionless mask. voice.

Yoshi looked at him slightly worried as they walked down a long stone hall with dim light

"I think she has a lot of faith in Tsukasa but with enough convincing evidence about his true feelings then she can be easily swayed we also have a trump card and that's her family and friends, steps have already been taken to give them a hard time."

"Do you think what we're doing is right?"

"Shut up Yoshi, its our job not a matter of right and wrong. Where did Otoki go by the way? We have things to get together."

"I don't know he said he had to go see Tsukasa for something."

Amon stopped almost causing his another two partners to collide into him.

"Hmm. Thomas I want you to go check on them Yoshi you come with me."

Thomas bowed and went in the opposite direction.

Amon and Yoshi continued down the hall until he arrived at his destination. He pushed in one of the stones, which opened, into another room.

"Madam everything is set to put our plan into motion. I've sent Thomas and Otoki to check on Tsukasa, all we await are your next orders."

"Thank you Amon you've done well. Now all that needs to be done is to insert a few doubts into that silly head of my son. You know what you have to do don't you Amon?"

"Yes madam."

"Very good I trust you will not let me down. Tonight will be a very special one for both Tsukasa and that Makino girl."

_

* * *

Ugh I feel like I've been hit with a ton of bricks what happened._

Tsukasa stirred from his place on a soft bed. He stretched his arm out and felt around on the bed but he didn't come into contact with anything, no warm body or even a sweet smell.

_That's odd, where is Tsukushi and why didn't I feel her get up…wait…where am I._

Tsukasa shot up from the bed only to be blinded by pain against his head.

"Ah ahhh, no 'eed to be hasty to get out of bed."

"Where is Tsukushi?" Even though Tsukasa was in pain he forced himself to sit up and look at the man. At first he was a blurr and then his eyes focused on a man with bleach blond hair and small snake eyes. He had the mask of a _crow_ tied around his neck.

"Ah the girly, 'ell she's fine I guess for now."

"What do you mean for now?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." The man laughed as Tsukasa's temper rose and before he knew it Tsukasa had launched himself out the bed slamming the man into the wall _hard,_ any pain he may have once felt quickly faded as anger replaced it.

"Tell me where she is _now_." Tsukasa hollered, the other man's face relaxed as he looked at the grip Tsukasa had on his clothing, and then at Tsukasa himself; a look of amusement on his face.

"See this is the problem with ya rich 'etty boys. Ya think ya can push people around." He kneed Tsukasa in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. After which he delivered a high kick to his back.

"I hate your kind." He continued to kick him while he was down, until Thomas entered the room and pulled him away.

"What are you doing man? If Kaeda knows that we beat on her son she'll have a fit."

"Whatever, I made sure not to touch his 'etty face." Otoki shrugged out of Thomas' grasp and walked to the cabinet.

"I take it we're about to go ahead with our plans for the two of them." He pulled out a needle and a small vile of clear liquid.

"Ya even though I came to check up on you, I don't know why you have such a grudge on this guy."

"Its not 'im its all 'etty boys 'ey make me sick." He withdrew some of the clear liquid from the vile with the needle, and injected into Tsukasa's neck.

" 'ell with that done the show should be starting soon."

Tsukasa listened to their voices fade out as the light in his eyes died as well leaving him in darkness once again.

_What have they done to Tsukushi please let nothing have happened to her…_

* * *

Tsukushi was pacing the floor, she went and jiggled the handle once again even though she got the same result as the first 100 times she tried it, _locked_.

She let out a frustrated scream. _Those jerks the moment they open the door I'm out of here I need to find Tsukasa and warn him that these people are planning something bad._

The door opened as she went through her escape plan throwing her off. _I hadn't expected them to come back so soon but can I let this chance pass me by? _Tsukushi took one of the stances Tsukasa had showed her as Thomas and Amon entered the room.

"Drop your guard girl we brought you a little something that will help you get over your little infatuation with Tsukasa." Amon came in close to her, but Tsukushi refused to drop her guard when he got within one-foot distance of her she rushed him. He was caught off guard by this and fell to the ground. But he quickly recovered and grabbed her ankle making her fall.

He quickly grabbed her arms and pinned down her legs with his body.

"Let me go you perv."

"Trust me I don't want anything to do with you or your ugly body but I have my orders to get you to listen by whatever means necessary. Unless you want me to use whatever means I have I suggest you do as you're told and stop squirming around."

His words were a bucket of cold water making her shiver and relax. When he saw that she wouldn't struggle anymore he got up and directed her to the bed.

"This was taken from the man you love so much." He placed a tape recorder on the bed next to Tsukushi.

She looked at it and than looked up at Amon.

"What is this?"

"It's something I think you should hear."

Tsukushi picked up the recorder and pushed play, and on came Tsukasa's voice, which filled her with happiness, raising her spirit. But the words that came with the voice immediately brought her spirit careening into a ceiling.

…_. She is a commoner after all; I don't really have much of a need for poor girls except for what their body can give…_

It was Tsukasa's voice and she identified Junpei's as well and they were talking about her.

"T-t-his is a fake…" her voice began to shake as she listened to the conversation of the two that continued to play in a loop. Over, and over again.

"That's no fake that's your lover alright. Our boss thought, it best you give up on Tsukasa and know the real guy before you get in too deep. Your marriage with him will soon be annulled at his discretion."

"No I don't believe you Tsukasa would never do that to me."

"Oh but he will, as a matter of fact we have another gift for you." They opened the door wide, leaving a path open for Tsukushi to escape.

She ran out into the hall, which was completely dark except for a light coming from a room at the end she ran to the room tears in her eyes and confused as to what was going on.

_Tsukasa it can't be true, are you in that room waiting for me? I know you are you have to be. You're just going to hold me in your arms and tell me that everything is going to be ok._

* * *

"Ah its good that you're awake my son, it's time for you to meet your soon to be bride."

Tsukasa opened his eyes but he was still in darkness.

"I can't see."

"I know you haven't been able to see for a while and thanx to a little drug we ejected you with, you will be in a state of blindness for a short time not only that but you should be feeling the effects of another drug we put in you."

"Why are you doing this to me woman?" Tsukasa tried to sit up in the chair he had been slumped over and focus on what his mother was saying but his mind for some reason was cloudy.

"I'm doing it because I don't want you to ruin your life and run this business into the ground; it's for your own good. And soon it'll be over your marriage to the Makino girl will be voided, and you will marry a fine and proper lady and for the time being you will be under my complete control. Anything I say for you to do or suggest you will follow without hesitation."

"Why would I…" Tsukasa felt his mouth move in a way he had not asked it to.

"…Yes whatever you say mother." _No that's not what I wanted to say._

"Ah I see the drug is working. Now it's time for you to meet your bride. Stand up Tsukasa we have to go."

_No I don't want to._

Despite what his mind was telling it, his body did exactly what she had ordered. He stood there staring at his mother with lifeless eyes slightly cloudy and he followed her out the room. He walked naturally but the light in his eyes had left him and he was at this woman's mercy.

They entered the library and Kaeda introduced her son to the Oowakiru mother and daughter.

"Ah mother he's so handsome, shame he's blind."

"Oh do not worry about his blindness I was assured by the doctor that it's only temporary. Who knows when he'll be getting his sight back it could happen anytime. Isn't that right Tsukasa?"

"Yes mother."

"Oh Kaeda he's so much calmer than he was before. What did you say to him?"

"Ah that's my little secret, I'm his mother after all, I know just what to say and do, to get this fine young man on the right track."

_Like having him beat up and drugged. You're no kind of mother I swear I'll get you for this and if anything happens to Tsukushi I'll make you pay, as soon as my body can act on its own._

"Why Tsukasa what's with that look on your face? Not excited to meet your new bride?"

Even though Tsukasa wasn't in control his body reflected the rage he felt. He glared at his mother with unseeing eyes. She blinked for a minute wondering if the drug has already begun to wear off.

Then slowly she saw the light come into his eyes as his vision was starting to restore itself. _Even if he gets his sight back the other drug should still be in effect._

* * *

Tsukushi ran into the room that had a large window that gave a view into the library down stairs. She walked over to the window and saw Tsukasa dressed in marriage meeting attire. He was accompanied by his mother, and two women she didn't know. The younger one had short blond hair cut very stylishly.

The one way mirror was rendered useless since the light was on, both parties would be able to see each other if they were to look into that direction. But the people inside the library would have to look up and know exactly where the window was in order to see anyone looking out of the window.

All the women were laughing as Tsukasa stared at his mother.

"What's going on down there?" Tsukushi came up against the glass.

"You're about to see Tsukasa's true colors." Amon stepped up behind her and looked down at Kaeda. At the same moment Kaeda turned and looked directly at them and said something to Tsukasa.

* * *

"Tsukasa dear why don't you give your new bride a kiss I'm sure she would enjoy that. My son may be blind now but I'm sure he will be able to give both of us lots of grandchildren."

"Oh Kaeda you're such a funny woman. I would never have expected this from you."

"What can I say the thought of my son marrying such a fine young lady makes my heart glad. Well Tsukasa what are you waiting for give the girl a kiss."

_No I refuse, I can't do this I'm married to Tsukushi._

Tsukasa moved close to Shigeru and wrapped her in his arms.

_This isn't right. Stop. Stop. STOP. STOP _His body hesitated for a min.

"Do it Tsukasa." His mother hissed under her breath.

He placed his lips against the girls and gave her a cold unfeeling kiss at that moment his eyesight came back as he parted from her and looked at a face that was cute and flushed.

He then looked up at his mother and then followed her line of sight and there his mind screamed as he saw Tsukushi watching him. Kaeda sneered at Tsukushi as the other woman squealed in delight at how romantic it all seemed.

Unable to control the wave of sadness that he felt, a single tear fell from his eye.

* * *

Ok Ok that's it for now; sorry about the errors if any, I had to rush this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter it wasn't as long as my usual ones. I'm getting close to the end. I actually really hated Kaeda in this chapter. 


	19. Chapter 19 A Strong Wind

_**Eyes of the Heart**_

**_Author notes_**: To all who have read my story a big thank you.

**Cloud X Solider- **Your jokes are so bad at times hehe, but hey I don't mind, I mean I know a lot of ppl who have bad jokes my dad my boyfriend my sister you name it they have it that's right bad jokes but I love them anyway.

**Dolfina- **Thank you for the complement and yes she will be ashamed just be prepared for it I want to make sure I do it right maybe I'll have Tsukushi and Kaeda duke it out.

**Eddie the Black Maru- **Thank you for your support, and I use to update regularly like once a week but it got to the point where I had so much going on that I couldn't update like I use to. But trust me Kaeda will get hers in a big way.

**Dragonia –** I hope Tsukushi doesn't belive Amon either, and Kaeda is just evil evil evil.

**Shierri- **Yes Tsukushi will be doing a lot of butt kicking in a way when it comes to Kaeda.

**Yellow- **Yes she is evil and no kind of mother. I want everyone to hate her I really hated her in the manga.

**akai chou- **Don't worry things will get better, I hate sad endings and depressing stories and I can assure you this is not going to end sadly

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters; I am just a single writer showing her appreciation of the time and effort it took to create such a wonderful series.

**Chapter 19:** _A strong Wind_

_He placed his lips against the girls and gave her a cold unfeeling kiss at that moment his eyesight came back as he parted from her and looked at a face that was cute and flushed._

_He then looked up at his mother and then followed her line of sight and there his mind screamed as he saw Tsukushi watching him. _

Tsukasa was in shock not by what his body did uncontrollably but by the look on Tsukushi's face. Actually he wasn't really shocked more like horrified. _How can it be that she's here and at just this moment she sees me at my weakest? My mother set this all up, the witch. Please Tsukushi don't trust what you see here please I'll figure some way out of this but for the time being please believe all the words I spoke to you. I love you more than anything and I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. _

Tsukasa continued to stare at Tsukushi trying to show her by his eyes that he still loves her. He hoped that she would understand if he ever got the chance to explain. Kaeda watched with amusement and her face portrayed the look of a smug winner. _This should teach these two that they cannot defy me._

Tsukushi remained transfixed by what had just occurred. Had her eyes deceived her…no. _He just kissed that other girl and stared at me. And look at his mother with that smug look on her face oh how I want to remove it. But how can I, its obvious now that I was just a play toy for Tsukasa._

Tsukushi backed up from the window coming into contact with a chair. One that was usually kept in the room for observers. Amon helped her sit down.

"You see what we've been trying to tell you, it's all been a farce. Soon he will have your current marriage annulled. You should just give up on him and move on with your life."

Tsukushi thought she heard someone talking but she was too lost in her thoughts to even pay attention.

_Does he not love me anymore? What was all that talk about than? All that we did together all that we talked about was it all for nothing? Does he love that other girl and what was that tear that I think I saw? I'm so confused right now I don't know what to think. 'Well stop pouting and find the answers. Break the problem down.' But how can I not believe my eyes. 'Remember that his mother is cunning and will try anything to get what she wants don't be fooled.'_

Tsukasa remained gazing at the glass window. _I gotta do something she has to know the truth. 'Well don't just stand here looking like a buffoon do something.' But I can't do anything of my own free will. 'Well maybe you haven't tried hard enough.' Hmmm…_

"So Tsukasa what do you think of you're bride to be isn't she lovely?" Kaeda placed her hand on his shoulder and smirked. She knew her son was angry she could tell by the look in his eyes the anger that they radiated would have been enough to cower any other person. But she was his mother and that would have no effect on her.

"Well Tsukasa don't be silent."

Tsukasa whispered something through his clenched teeth as his hand slowly reached for his mother, the action seemed strained and almost painful to him but he finally got it to where her hand rested on his shoulder. He then closed his hand around hers in a painful grip.

Kaeda winced but kept a smile on her face.

"Well speak up SON, what do you have to say, she IS the MOST BEAUTIFUL girl is she not?" _I hope what we gave him is not already starting to lose its effect. If it does now then everything will be lost._

Tsukasa forced words to his lips.

"No mother I do not, I think she is…" He closed his eyes trying to regain control of his functions. Not letting go of his mother's hand as she tried to subtly release herself from his grip.

"…she is not the one. I will not marry her." He let out a breath as it became easier for him to speak his mind slowly he was regaining control.

"TSUKASA LET GO OF MY HAND." The strong command made his body voluntarily react to her voice.

"NOW YOU WILL APOLOGIZE and not talk foolishness again." Kaeda rubbed her hand trying to ease the pain from it being crushed.

"P-P-Please ….forgive…my rudeness…" Kaeda smiled knowing that she still had some control over him. _Better get him more of that drug before it's too late and I lose complete control._

"I'm sorry about that please let me call one of my servants Tsukasa needs to take his medicine. As you can see he sometimes speaks without thinking. The doctor says that it's just a temporary side effect from his accident that caused his blindness." Kaeda walked to the phone.

Tsukushi stood up from the chair and rested her head on the glass. _I have to know if what they're telling me is true even if it means making a fool of myself._

"Tsukasa loves me." She whispered it against the window leaving a cloud of breath that quickly evaporated.

"It should be obvious by now that he wants you to move on with your life. Forget about him, and if you need some lovin I can fill in for him, I do resemble him you know." Amon walked over to her and placed his arms above her head closing in on her.

She looked at the face of Tsukasa and she knew what he was trying to do. Even though he looked like him his eyes were cold not that of the one she loved who's eyes were always warm and full of love for her.

"No." She pushed him and began to bang on the glass trying to get Tsukasa's attention." She screamed his name.

"Stop it." Amon grabbed her wrist and pulled her down and then laid on top of her.

"Let me go." She struggled trying to free her arms.

"No you let it go; he doesn't love you he never has, what more do you need? Does he need to tell you to your face so you can embarrass yourself?"

"Yes he does I have to hear it from his lips or I'll never believe it." She freed her leg enough to kick Amon. His face twisted into a mask of pain as he fell to the ground in a fetal position.

"I know he loves me and I'm not going to let you or his mother or anyone else ruin what we have." She picked up the chair she was sitting on by its back.

"You work for Kaeda so how can I believe anything you say." She threw the chair with all her might at the glass breaking it.

Kaeda looked up from the phone as she watched with horror Tsukushi jumping out of the secret room, and land on the couch. She also saw Amon slowly peek over the side of the glass a look of panic and pain on his face when he caught sight of Kaeda.

Tsukushi brushed herself off and strode over to Tsukasa.

Kaeda slammed down the phone and walked to meet up with Tsukushi and her son.

Tsukushi stood in front of Tsukasa as Shigeru backed up shocked at what had just transpired. She raised her hand and brought it down hard against Tsukasa's face, tears running down her face.

"How dare you do this to me? What was all that talk about love for, why did you marry me if all you were going to do was turn around and marry another? Did you enjoy playing with me?" Tsukushi searched his eyes and saw the pain in them. _What's wrong with him why won't he say anything?_

"What are you doing here you little gold-digger? Please forgive this little intrusion Ookawahara san this is just a little fling my son was involved in, as you know young men these days have. Get away from him little girl." She placed a hand on Tsukushi's shoulder.

A loud slap echoed in the room as everything went quiet. It was as if time had frozen a look of disbelief marred Kaeda's face as well as red mark in the shape of a hand. Tsukushi with tears and hatred in her eyes brought her hand back hitting the other side of Kaeda's face with the back of her hand. (AN: Double Pimp-Smack)

"I think it's time we took our leave Shigeru. I'm sorry Kaeda maybe we can discuss this another time." With that Ookawahara took her leave with a slight bow.

"Come on Shigeru."

"Heck no I want to see this."

"No you will come now." She pulled her daughter to the door as it flew opened startling her. In came Kojirou Doumyoji, and he was not happy.

"What is going on here?"

Kaeda jolted out her shock by the voice of her husband and looked up with pure hatred as she launched herself at Tsukushi.

Kojirou who was use to the calm cool demeanor of his wife watched in shock and amazement as his wife lost that cool and attacked Tsukushi.

"How dare you interfere with my plans for my son." Kaeda pulled Tsukushi by her hair and threw her to the floor.

Tsukasa stood shocked, still unable to move fast enough to stop the fight. His mother looked like a wild crazy woman as both of the women slapped, kicked and punched the other.

"I did nothing wrong but fall in love with him." Tsukushi bit Kaeda and punched her in the back.

Shigeru watched with enjoyment that someone had the courage to not only slap and back hand slap one of Japan's most powerful women and then proceed to get that woman to lose her much renowned coolness. Shigeru's mother ran from the room too embarrassed to talk.

"It's wrong he deserves better than you." She tried to choke Tsukushi.

"No he deserves to choose who he wants to be with, and if its not you who has the right to say who that is." She reached for Kaeda's neck. As both women painted a comical picture, of both of them trying to choke each other.

The two women continued to fight until they had both exerted all their energy. They lay exhausted on the floor panting.

When Kojirou saw that they had both spent all of their energy he finally spoke up.

"Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on here? I get a call from Tama saying that its an emergency and that my son may die, and here I find my wife and daughter in-law fighting."

"You knew that these two had already gotten married?" Kaeda tried too pick herself up from the floor but pain coursed through her body making her collapse back down.

"Yes I knew I was the one who married them. Honestly Kaeda if this is the result of one of your little schemes then you deserve all that you got."

"Dear, how could you say such a mean and cruel thing?"

"Because, I didn't say anything when you did the same thing to our daughter. I let you manipulate her and I said nothing thinking that maybe you were right and that it's best for her. But I couldn't have been more wrong. I was determined to not let the same thing happen to our son. Don't you see what you've been trying to do is wrong? These two are in love."

Tsukushi reached up for Tsukasa who took her hand, the effects of the drug having worn off of him. He lifted her up into his arms, and hugged her which made her wince but she didn't move.

"Well its time for me to go, can't watch anymore of this. Thanks for the kiss Tsukasa but it's obvious that you have no feelings for me. Plenty of fish in the sea and all like that. Oh and you're name is Tsukushi right?" Shigeru pointed at Tsukushi, who nodded.

"You got spunk girl, we should be friends, lady Doumyoji has my number look me up." She closed the door of the library with the last few words.

"Kaeda…" Kojirou went to his wife and picked her up and held her in his arms bride style.

"… you can't come between these two…" He looked his wife in her eyes that were beginning to tear up.

"But I just want what's best for my son." She tried to hold back the tears that formed in her eyes, but failed miserably.

"Can't you see that SHE is what's best for him? I think you were so blinded by her status and lack of money that you didn't realize how much of a better person your son had become, and I truly believe that she's the one that helped him in regaining his sight. Not only by her care of him physically but also the care of him emotionally."

Kaeda looked at her son's smiling face and knew that her husband was right even though her pride refused to let her admit it.

"Kaeda I'll be staying home the next few days as will you."

"But I have work to do…" she tried to protest.

"No you do not get Aika to cover for you. I already know about what you were trying to do to that girls friends and family and I've already taken steps to correct them. You'll be staying here with me so I can treat your wounds, hehe you guys really made short work of each other. And Tsukasa…"

Tsukasa looked up from Tsukushi and frowned at his mother.

"Yes?"

"…Don't think badly of your mother she loves you dearly. And Tsukushi keep that son of mine in check, as I know you will. Now I'll be leaving with my wife, I suggest you take care of yours Tsukasa." He winked at his son and left Kaeda still in his arms.

Both Tsukasa and Tsukushi let out a collective sigh as they looked at each other. Than Tsukushi popped him upside his head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for kissing another girl besides your wife." Tsukushi gave him a hurt look.

"I'm sorry but I had no control over it, my mother had shot me with some drug which caused me to lose control over myself and follow her every command."

Tsukushi gave him a disbelieving look.

"It's true, I could never want anyone else but you please believe me." He held her tighter.

"Ow, I'm still in pain here you big goof."

"Oh yeah, hehe, I've never seen my mother act like that. Well I see now where I get my temper from, my dad is the calm one and my mother is the spitfire. I can't wait to tell the others that my wife and my mother got into a fight. They'll be so mad to have missed it all."

"You better not, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Exactly, but I'm glad to see that my wife loves me enough that she'll even fight my mother for me. I must be prime real estate."

"Dream on buddy that woman just had it coming, I can't let you out of my sight for anything."

"Nor I you, I love you so much Tsukushi I'm never going to let you go." He kissed her on her lips, albeit swollen lips.

"And I love you too Tsukasa." She returned his kiss and they stood there for a very long time.

Five years Later…

"Grandpa tell us the story again how grandma and mommy got into a fight." A cute little curly head boy with a band-aid on his face jumped into Kojirou's lap.

"But you've heard that story a thousand times dear little brother." A little girl that looked exactly like the little boy except her curly hair was tied into two curly pigtails, walked up to Kojirou.

"I don't care Yuna grandpa always tells it differently each time he always makes it exciting so there." The little boy stuck his tongue out at his sister and looked up to his grandfather with admiration.

"Hehe you kids are just like your parents always fighting." Yuna climbed onto her grandfather's lap.

"I'm nothing like Kyo, he's such a big brat spoiled and arrogant." Yuna folded her arms and humphed.

"How old are you two, and what do you know about arrogant?" He looked at Yuna with a smile on his face.

"I'm exactly 4 years 2 months old and 5 minutes older than Kyo." She looked at Kojirou with pride.

"I take that back you're more like your grandmother whereas Kyo is like his father and mother."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kojirou chuckled.

Tsukasa entered the room followed by Tsukushi.

"Thanx for coming to visit dad." Tsukushi came and gave Kojirou a kiss on the cheek.

"Not a problem I like coming to see my two favorite grandchildren."

"Leave it to Tsukushi to have twins." Tsukasa hugged his wife and kissed her.

"Eww mom and dad take that somewhere else." Kyo made a face and tugged on Kojirou's shirt.

"Come on grandfather tell the story, this time they should be Samurai's.

"Samurai's?" Tsukasa and Tsukushi looked at their son.

"He's been into samurais lately mom and dad, he says he wants to be one. I think its childish, I want to be something more realistic like a big business woman like grandmother."

Tsukushi gave her daughter a disapproving look and then looked at Tsukasa, who just shrugged and smiled.

"Whatever makes daddy's little girl happy."

"I don't know if I like that, she's already got you under her control dear husband."

"What can I say the women in this family have that affect on me." He hugged Tsukushi once again.

"Well can't argue with you there, well lets leave these three before we're late meeting Rui and his Shigeru. Those two are opposites but they match better than that other girl Shizuka who left him for another man in Paris."

They left the room and headed down stairs, they walked outside into the cool night air and as they were about to get into the limo to take them to dinner, Tsukasa stopped.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how much I love you." He smiled down at his wife and kissed her tenderly.

Tsukushi blushed and looked at her husband basking in his smile.

"You still blushing after all this time?"

"I can't help it, my husband is so good looking I get blinded by his presence at times." She faked as if a bright light was coming from him.

"Hehe, yeah I am good looking."

"And cocky to boot, that's where our son gets it from. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I wouldn't have you any other way, you are after all you're my heart and I'll Love you forever more just as you are." With that said she kissed him for a long time as the cool breeze of the night air wrapped around them and the sounds of the night played a beautiful song.

The End

* * *

Ok thanx goes to everyone who stuck with me to the end of this very long fan fic. Plz RR and let me know what you thought and what I could have done better. I hope this didn't seem rushed because it wasn't as long as my usual chapters. Do you want more I'm thinking of doing another FanFic that is going to be primarily comedy not too much drama. 


End file.
